<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obey Me!: Headcanons and One-Shots by DreamKidd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453763">Obey Me!: Headcanons and One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKidd/pseuds/DreamKidd'>DreamKidd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Headcanon, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Lesson 21 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Multi, My First Fanfic, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamKidd/pseuds/DreamKidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of mainly headcanons and one-shots with your favorite demon brothers along with the new undateables! Cross-posted on both Tumblr and Quotev.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MC Doing the Peeling Skin Glue Prank on the Bros (Lucifer, Mammon, and Leviathan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoorayyy my first post! I don’t know if any of you have seen the tiktok where they rub glue to look like their skin is peeling off but it’s both funny and horrifying. Also, this got a lot longer and fluffier/sappier than what I thought, but I’m not complaining. This will be done in headcannon format, and I think I’m going to split it up into 2 parts (Lucifer, Mammon, and Levi in the first part and the rest in the second) and I hope you enjoy! Also slight spoiler for lesson 16 (but it’s a blink and you miss it kind of thing in Mammon’s). Reader is gender neutral.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <strong>
        <em>The Build Up:</em>
      </strong>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Ever since you came back to the Devildom after the exchange program, things have been great! It was obvious that you were missing the demon lords, and <s>even more obvious</s> that they were missing you too. Things weren’t different, not at all. But the one day that you were bored out of your mind and they all had different things to handle, you turned to the one thing that could cure your boredom: the Devildom’s version of TikTok. Oh how the boys will forever regret showing you that app, as it had let to their current downfall... </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">So unfortunately this man is <em>ALWAYS</em> busy</li>
<li class="">It doesn’t matter what time of day or night it is, he’s always filling out paperwork. Whether it’s for Diavolo, credit card bills that Mammon racked up, Asmo’s impromptu fashion trips, Beel’s black hole of a stomach, etc.</li>
<li class="">And he doesn’t like to be disturbed at all unless it’s an emergency</li>
<li class="">So when you burst into his office out of nowhere, he was slightly irritated (but not that angry, since it was you and your presence was hardly a nuisance)</li>
<li class="">But that quickly changed whenever he heard you moaning his name in pain and looked up to see what looked like your flesh flaking off by the <em>second</em>
</li>
<li class="">His eyes widen and he is instantly panicking. He’s trying to keep it on the inside but you start to “panic” which makes him shoot out of his seat</li>
<li class="">Instantly is by your side, trying to delicately hold you and also trying to figure out what the hell is going on</li>
<li class="">“MC! Are you in pain? What happened? Did someone put a curse on you?!”</li>
<li class="">Now, you weren’t putting on a Oscar worthy performance but you think you were selling it pretty good. And everything was working out until he grabbed your arm and inspected it closer that he realized he got <em>played</em>
</li>
<li class="">First, he realized that your flesh wasn’t falling in chunks on the ground. Then, he realized that these flakes were awfully <em>thin,</em> and that parts of your arm felt sticky</li>
<li class="">He fully realized that he got pranked when he peeled off your “skin” off your neck and you giggled, then covered your mouth to realized that your cover was blown</li>
<li class="">Needless to say, he was not a happy demon</li>
<li class="">And you basically just signed your death warrant</li>
<li class="">Before you could even <em>think</em> about running, he grabbed you again and “asked” that you have a seat</li>
<li class="">Cue another long Lucifer lecture, with him explaining how this wasn’t a funny prank (even for human standards) and that you need to understand how serious this is</li>
<li class="">Which is his way of saying that he cares about you and was actually panicked and scared. You knew his pride made it hard for him to openly express himself. And while he is getting better slowly but surely, it’s still hard for him to do so. Which made you feel guilty, so you did genuinely apologized</li>
<li class="">“You’re right, Lucifer, I’m sorry. This wasn’t my greatest idea, as you can see. I didn’t realize how severely this affected you, and it wasn’t right for me to take advantage of that. I know how hard it is to express how you feel because of your pride, but I know how much you care for me even without saying it. It shows in how hard you work, and how you still manage to be there for everyone despite how stress you are. I shouldn’t be adding on to that stress, and I really am sorry for that. You really are a good person, Lucifer, and even though you can be <em>very</em> strict- wait! Let me finish,- you mean well because you care for us. And you don’t get enough credit for that. So, thank you for all that you do. I love you, truly and deeply.”</li>
<li class="">Despite being a little skeptical in the beginning (he thought you were trying to get out of a punishment, ha! Good luck with that) and ending with a flustered look that he tried to cover with his hand (which was obviously too late to do, you already saw), he did appreciate and accepted the apology.</li>
<li class="">“I love you too, MC. Truly and deeply.”</li>
<li class="">So that was your cue to get your hug (and maybe a little kiss) and he pushed you away! You were offended for a second, but you saw the disgusted look on your face and forgot that you were covered in dried glue. <em>Oh yeahhhh...ew</em>
</li>
<li class="">So while you were back in his good graces, you still got punished. A 15 page essay on why doing horrific pranks like that on your loved ones is harmful and no HellTok for your remaining stay?! You know you deserve some type of consequence but geez, overkill much?!</li>
<li class="">But, he did hint to you that you could make him feel better by spending the night with him in bed</li>
<li class="">After you take a much needed shower of course</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Mammon</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">As much as this tsundere tried to say he was “too busy” for you, we all know that’s a lie</li>
<li class="">Granted when you went to go bother him, he was busy</li>
<li class="">Busy with planning out new scams counting out whatever Grimm he had left, what items to sell and for what price: “maybe I could sell Levi’s golden Ruri-Chan vendor ring thing for some Grimm? He’ll flip but if I just “borrow” it for a little bit, he won’t know what hit ‘im!”</li>
<li class="">Seeing how focused he was, it was your time to shine</li>
<li class="">“<em>M-Mamooon</em>! Help me! Something’s w-wrong!”</li>
<li class="">That immediately got his attention</li>
<li class="">His head shot up and he rushed to you, panic clearing showing on his face and in his movements</li>
<li class="">“MC! What’s going on?! WHAT IS THIS!”</li>
<li class="">When you could physically see him shaking, sweating and on the brink of tears, you knew that it was time to stop while you were ahead</li>
<li class="">“Mammon wait-“</li>
<li class="">“We need to go to Lucifer NOW.”</li>
<li class="">And when he went to pick you up gently, and saw with his own two eyes the flakes slowly fall to the ground, was when hell broke loose</li>
<li class="">You have never heard him scream so loud before, and you were pretty sure everyone both in and <em>out</em> the house heard him</li>
<li class="">He lifted you up and you were pretty sure he was in his demon form when you both ran and/or flew (you couldn’t tell, that’s how fast you were moving) to Lucifer’s</li>
<li class="">Sometimes it was so easy to forget that you lived with actual demons, 7 of the strongest to be exact</li>
<li class="">When you both reached your destination (ie. barged into Lucifer’s room unprovoked) he was not pleased, but Mammon did not care.</li>
<li class="">You were one of (if not) the most important person in his life and he would be <strong><em>damned</em></strong> if anything happened to you again. He was your first man, your protector! And he was not going to fail. Not again. He would and <em>will</em> protect you with his life. At any costs</li>
<li class="">When you saw how serious he was , you tried to wiggle out of his arms, but all he did was just tighten up and say, “MC, quit squirmin’! I don’t want you to make this worse.”</li>
<li class="">“No, Mammon wait-“</li>
<li class="">“We’re going to fix this. <em>I’m</em> going to fix this and I’m not lettin’ anything happen to you again. Now stop moving! Lucifer, somethin’s wrong with MC! Look at how their skin is-“</li>
<li class="">“ITS A PRANK!”</li>
<li class=""><s>It’s just a prank bro</s></li>
<li class="">“Wh-what?”</li>
<li class="">“I’ve been trying to tell you, I’m sorry!”</li>
<li class="">While you were explaining the whole process (with Lucifer staring on in building irritation), you were still in his arms</li>
<li class="">You already felt like a terrible being, but the guilt was steady skyrocketing when you were looking at his face</li>
<li class="">He looked like a kicked puppy left in the rain with a broken paw</li>
<li class="">You just kept apologizing over and over, until you heard a certain someone clear their throat.</li>
<li class="">“If you two are done <em>interrupting </em>me, I would like to get back to work. MC, stay behind, it seems like we need to have a little <em>chat</em> about your so called prank.”</li>
<li class="">Mammon put you down and walked out the room, head hanging and eyes covered.</li>
<li class="">You knew you screwed up big time. Forget about the incoming lecture, you felt absolutely terrible about pranking Mammon. Especially after hearing the “again” comment.</li>
<li class="">Once you finally got released (ie. punished), you all had dinner, which Mammon skipped out on</li>
<li class="">Geez, this was not suppose to happen and you needed to make it up to him ASAP</li>
<li class="">So here you were, standing outside his door (after you cleaned up) with two Hell Fire noodle cups, knocking timidly</li>
<li class="">“Hey, Mammon? Is it okay if I come in?”</li>
<li class="">Silence</li>
<li class="">“You weren’t down for dinner and I know that you’re hungry, so I brought us-you some noodles.”</li>
<li class="">Again, silence</li>
<li class="">You sighed, you knew you messed up big time and you were going to fix it, no matter what. </li>
<li class="">“I’m sorry, Mammon. I’m <em>so</em> sorry. What started out as a joke turned into something serious, and it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have did that. Hurting you was <em>never </em>my intention, I care about you too much to do that. When I heard you say that you weren’t going to let anything happen to me again, I knew that I messed up. I know that you will always protect me, and I don’t have any doubt that you won’t. You’re my first man, remember? I know that you’ll always have my back, and I hope you know that I’ll always have yours too. You’re not just the Avatar of Greed to me Mammon, you’re my first guy that I’ll love forever. I won’t ever mess with you like this again, and if you don’t want to talk now that’s fine too, just know that I’ll always love and care for you, okay?”</li>
<li class="">Ughh and now you were crying!</li>
<li class="">You sighed. You understood if he didn’t want to talk to you. I mean, he thought you were dying <em>again. </em>It’s easy to forget the events that happened with Belphie, since everyone is communicating and acting like a real family, but you can see now that it left a deep emotional wound in Mammon. He believed that it was <em>his fault</em> that you weren’t saved, and he still carried the burden all this time.</li>
<li class="">You put the cup down outside the door and started to head back to your room. You would give him as much time as he needed. You just hate that you made him feel this way, that you rose those feelings out of him. And you hated yourself for it.</li>
<li class="">You barely stepped a foot away from the door when he saw it swing out and a big blob tackle-hugged you</li>
<li class="">Here was Mammon, sniffling and tearing up, hugging you</li>
<li class="">“*sniff* You stupid human.”</li>
<li class="">When he pulled away, you saw the tears in his eyes, which he tried to rub away before you could notice (sidenote: you already noticed)</li>
<li class="">“Ya-Ya really love me?”</li>
<li class="">“Of course, Mammon! How could I not? You stayed by my side through thick and thin, through everything. You protected me, and I will forever be grateful for that. I wouldn’t be here without you. You’re not a selfish scum bag like everyone tries to make you out to be, Mammon, and I won’t let you believe that you are. You are my first man, the man that has constantly looked out for me, that has supported and cared for me, and most of all that has never failed to show how much love you have to give. I love you Mammon, always.”</li>
<li class="">Cue the blushing and cheeky grin</li>
<li class="">“Now come on <em>the Great Mammon</em>, our noodles are getting cold.”</li>
<li class="">It felt great to see that smile back on his face</li>
<li class="">And it felt even better to hear him say, “I love ya too, MC”</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Leviathan</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Levi was in his room, nothing new</li>
<li class="">He told you he had some sort of campaign that he <em>absolutely</em> could not afford to miss. <s>Which he said about the other campaigns too but whatever</s>
</li>
<li class="">So when you knocked into his room, and he didn’t ask for the secret phrase, you knew he was in too deep to even pay attention to his surroundings</li>
<li class="">And the door was UNLOCKED</li>
<li class="">So you went in, ready to give him the scare of the <em>decade</em>, and-</li>
<li class="">He turned around in his gaming chair, <em>raging and in his demon form</em>
</li>
<li class="">“UGH! How was that normie of a demon able to kill me with that <em>move</em>?! He has to be cheating! How is it that I’m one of the best players in the entire Devildom and I’m one of the first dead?! It’s not fair! It’s not fair, it’s not fair IT’S NOT FAI- huh? MC, why are you covered in *squints* dried up glue?”</li>
<li class="">You were honestly <em>shook</em>
</li>
<li class="">Because 1: the third strongest brother was obviously furious and in his demon form which is not a good combination (your mind flashing back to the TSL quiz and <em>whew</em> was that not the best memory) and 2: how the hell was he able to know that this was glue?!</li>
<li class="">Okay, you weren’t scared of Levi, not at all! But you, just like everyone else, knew how serious he took his gaming</li>
<li class="">And you all knew how he could be when he was raging about it too</li>
<li class="">Not saying that he would ever harm or attack you, oh no. What happened at the beginning was just a...fluke! Yeah, just a little hiccup in your now longstanding relationship</li>
<li class="">But you were still just a <em>tad</em> bit hesitant to be caught in the crossfire of his rage</li>
<li class="">Really everyone was (except maybe Beel, but even he had his moments)</li>
<li class="">“LOL you look like one of the rotten magical zombie students from the anime “OMG I’m Just A Magical Girl in Training and Somehow I Turned the Whole School Into Zombies and Have to Fall in Love with a Demon to Reverse It!””</li>
<li class="">Okay, this was <em>not</em> the reaction you were looking for</li>
<li class="">“What the- but how-?</li>
<li class="">Then you remembered</li>
<li class="">Levi is a renowned cosplayer, the best in the game. It was obvious he knew what the dried up glue looked like considering how much he’s worked with it</li>
<li class="">You were of course disappointed, but oh well, you could always scheme to get him another way</li>
<li class="">And then it happened. Another devious idea popped into your head</li>
<li class="">“So you said I looked like a rotten zombie student huh?”</li>
<li class="">“Rotten <em>magical zombie </em>student . LOL don’t tell me that you don’t think you do- W-what are you doing MC?”</li>
<li class="">“<strong><em>Ughhh</em></strong> I’m a rotten magical school girl, and I’m not just hungry for brains, I’m hungry for <em>love</em>.”</li>
<li class="">“L-love?”</li>
<li class="">“<em><strong>Gughhh</strong></em> that’s right and only kisses can satiate my hunger. <em>Demon </em>kisses.”</li>
<li class="">Oh boy </li>
<li class="">The way that you turned red so quick was always a surprising sight for you to see</li>
<li class="">“M-MC WAIT-”</li>
<li class="">“I want my kisses, Levi!”, you said it in your best zombie/monster voice</li>
<li class="">Cue his famous “WOOAHHHH”</li>
<li class="">“MC WAIT- YOU’RE COVERED IN GROSS DRIED GLUE OMG” </li>
<li class="">The campaign was quickly forgotten when you tackled him to the ground, glue and all</li>
<li class="">Then you remembered how sensitive he was with physical contact, and tried to get up</li>
<li class="">“Oh Levi, I’m sorry! I forgot you don’t li-”</li>
<li class="">Something was still holding you against him</li>
<li class="">Specifically, that something was his tail</li>
<li class="">His tail was currently wrapped around your waist, holding you tightly against the red-faced otaku</li>
<li class="">“Levi, you okay?”</li>
<li class="">“Y-y-yeah, I’m okay.” he said it in the tiniest voice you have ever heard.</li>
<li class="">“Do you want me to get-”</li>
<li class="">“<strong>NO! </strong>I-I mean yes! I mean no! N-no I don’t want you to get up. I’m okay.”</li>
<li class="">Today was just surprising you left and right huh?</li>
<li class=""><s>But you weren’t complaining now</s></li>
<li class="">“But now we’re covered in nasty, peely glue. And what about your campaign?”</li>
<li class="">He looked at the screen, and then back at you</li>
<li class="">“It’s okay. It’s not worth it like I thought it was. It’s just a bunch of normies who either button mash or spam the same attack over and over. And I already got majority of the rewards anyway. Besides, now that another <em>normie</em> has me covered in icky cheap glue, I need to get it off.”</li>
<li class="">Whoops</li>
<li class="">“Sorry about that, Levi. I was just trying to prank you but looks like that failed. I could do your laundry for you since it was my bad. Is that okay?”</li>
<li class="">“O-or you could m-make it up to me by having by binge watching some anime? If you want, even though I’m a nasty, icky, worthless ot-”</li>
<li class="">“Levi. Look at me.”</li>
<li class="">You gently grabbed and held his face in your hands</li>
<li class="">“You’re not worthless or nasty okay? And I love to spend time with you. We can definitely have an anime marathon. I’ll always be by your side, I wouldn’t be your Henry if I wasn’t.”</li>
<li class="">“R-really?”, the way his eyes light up every time you praise or show him love will never get old</li>
<li class="">“Of course. But I do have to say that you are icky.”</li>
<li class="">“WHAT”</li>
<li class="">“But we both are. I mean I did kinda cover you in the flaky glue, and it’s starting to feel a little gross to be honest.”</li>
<li class="">“O-oh yeah. I-it’s your fault normie!”</li>
<li class="">“Yeah, yeah I know.”, you laughed. </li>
<li class="">Atleast you somewhat pranked him</li>
<li class="">“So let’s get cleaned up, and I can bring some more snacks when I’m done. You wanna do the pillow fort like usual?”</li>
<li class="">“O-of course, normie!”</li>
<li class="">“Alright. I’ll see you in a few then!”, and you began walking out the room</li>
<li class="">He watched your trailing form, and honestly he didn’t want you to leave yet. That was apparent when his tail wrapped itself around you. I mean, how embarrassing was that?! But he couldn’t help it.</li>
<li class="">Levi cares about you immensely. You’re his best friend, his Henry! He didn’t know what you saw in someone like him, I mean damn, he was the Avatar of Envy! What’s attractive about someone being jealous 24/7?</li>
<li class="">He wasn’t outgoing like Asmo or Mammon, didn’t have the confidence like Lucifer or Satan, and he wasn’t good at building bonds like the twins (or at least like Beel)</li>
<li class="">What a human like you saw in him was still mind boggling, and he thought you were just tolerating him, just being nice. But, he saw how genuine you were as time went on. He saw you as someone special to him, you were his favorite real living person, his best friend, and honestly he wanted you to become more-</li>
<li class="">“Oh, Levi, one more thing.”</li>
<li class="">You quickly ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek</li>
<li class="">“I finally got my demon kiss, <strong><em>ughhh</em></strong>. My hunger has been satisfied!”</li>
<li class="">And ran right back out </li>
<li class="">He blushed 100x more now, and he realized that maybe he wasn’t ready to take it to the next step just yet, but he was willing to be patient and work towards it</li>
<li class="">He was willing to make the effort because you’re worth it</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. MC Giving Lucifer a Snickers and Saying, “You’re Not You When You’re Hungry”: Reactions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the wait! These are just a tad bit short for some of the bros, and I loved the scenario. MC is a brave yet dumb soul. Reader is gender neutral. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="replies">
    <h2>
      <b>Lucifer</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>So you have chosen <b>DEATH</b>
</li>
<li>Not only did you INTERRUPT him, but you also tried to give him some sort of human made treat as a means to calm him down??</li>
<li><strike>Does he look like Beel to you?!</strike></li>
<li>Is super <em>SHOOK</em>
</li>
<li>Kinda just stares at you as he processes what in the world you’re doing</li>
<li>Which then turned into anger</li>
<li>You had one thing and that was the <em>AUDACITY</em> to do this</li>
<li>Oh boy, if he wasn’t about to blow his top before he’s definitely going to do it now</li>
<li>Especially since you can see Satan and Belphie trying to hide their grins and hold in their laugh (jk they really don’t care lmao)</li>
<li>While you all have gotten past the point of trying to kill each other (or really them trying to kill you), that doesn’t mean that he won’t flip out and/or change into his demon form</li>
<li>Luckily for everyone, he doesn’t transform.</li>
<li>Unluckily for you, whatever the punishment everybody received you basically got doubled</li>
<li>Have fun walking and cleaning Cerberus for the next 1000 years</li>
<li>Although he did take the Snickers and ate it once everyone left, and he did feel a <em>little</em> bit better</li>
<li>But you definitely don’t need to know that</li>
<li>And it was pretty good too for some human food</li>
</ul>
    <h2>
      <b>Mammon</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>Immediate shock which turns into panic</li>
<li>Listen human! Just because no one is trying to kill you anymore doesn’t mean you need to joke like that! Geez, are you that dumb??</li>
<li>Even though it was kind of funny, he’s surprisingly smart enough not to laugh (he almost cracked though, almost)</li>
<li>He is the main one that knows how severe Lucifer punishments can get (hello, he’s like the only brother that gets punished on a daily, if not weekly, basis)</li>
<li>Tries to get you to apologize/tell Lucifer that it was a poorly timed joke/distract Lucifer from getting you into anymore trouble</li>
<li>All of which are failed attempts, and convinces Lucifer that Mammon somehow had a hand in this even though you try to tell him otherwise</li>
<li>He stopped listening to either of you</li>
<li>So now you both got twice the punishment, which included hanging upside down in the hallway</li>
<li>Which he complained about obviously, but if he had to be punished he was glad it was you</li>
<li>You also offered him a snickers to make him feel better</li>
<li>Which he proceeded to swing over, flick your forehead, and called you a dumb human</li>
<li><strike>He still took the Snickers though once y’all got down though</strike></li>
</ul>
    <h2>
      <b>Leviathan</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>Oh man, you were brave enough to <em>do that</em>?!</li>
<li>Has respect for you but also thinks that you’re stupid</li>
<li>Another one that thinks this is funny but is very smart enough to not laugh</li>
<li>However, he does record it</li>
<li>Especially since once he uploads this to the DevilTube he needs you to live to tell the tale</li>
<li>You got punished sure, but look at the potential views MC! Plus, this is a good memory to LOL at in the future</li>
<li>Until Lucifer finds out and bans him from playing video games and buying anything that is even <em>close</em> to resembling Ruri-Chan for life if he doesn’t delete the video</li>
<li>Oh well, it was good while it lasted</li>
<li>Besides he <em>totally</em> didn’t send the video to himself and you already, psh what kind of brother would he be if he did that??</li>
</ul>
    <h2>
      <b>Satan</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>Do I even need to say it?</li>
<li>This man, as soon as you tried to hand Lucifer the candy, completely lost all composure</li>
<li>Man is laughing so hard that he has actual <em>tears</em> coming out of his eyes and he is close to falling on the ground</li>
<li>MC, if he didn’t love you before (which would be a <em>complete</em> lie), he definitely loves you now</li>
<li>His love and respect for you = through the ROOF</li>
<li>He obviously didn’t make the situation any better, but this is Satan, you think he cares?</li>
<li>He still gets punished without a doubt, but he doesn’t care</li>
<li>He’s definitely taking you to that new cat cafe after this</li>
<li>Think of it as a celebration and a date too</li>
<li>Just, don’t get any ideas of trying this on him. Especially when he’s <em>really</em> mad</li>
<li><strike>Honestly just don’t try this on him at all if you value your life seriously</strike></li>
</ul>
    <h2>
      <b>Asmodeus</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>
<em>Lives</em> for the drama</li>
<li>This man is messy, honey, and does not care</li>
<li>Was shocked that you actually did this, but then wasn’t really surprised</li>
<li>How many “not smart” things have you done since you got here?? Exactly</li>
<li>Was definitely recording this to upload. I mean hello?? The Avatar of Pride, made speechless by a human, and still <em>standing</em>??</li>
<li>Thought it was funny, but wasn’t about to get punished with you. Everyone already has some sort of punishment, he wasn’t about to add on anything else</li>
<li>Was close to uploading the video but was caught, sadly</li>
<li>Was able to convince (ie. whine and pitch a fit) that he learned his lesson and deleted the video</li>
<li>Was sad about the video, but look at the bright side. You guys can totally do a story time about this for his fans, and the candy bar can be proof!</li>
</ul>
    <h2>
      <b>Beelzebub</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>You were giving away food??</li>
<li>Why are you only offering it to Lucifer and not him? :(</li>
<li>Then remembers the situation that they’re in and realizes that maybe this isn’t the best time to do this</li>
<li>Was thinking at first that the Snickers was enchanted or something to make Lucifer feel less stress or dare I say…happy</li>
<li>Then saw how everyone reacted around the room, and figured out that that wasn’t the case</li>
<li>Knew that Lucifer wouldn’t attack you, and in the worst case scenario that he did, he was ready to protect you</li>
<li>Kinda found it funny, but not really. His mind was too busy focusing on the candy and it was also the fact that he was already in trouble</li>
<li>And Beel rarely gets punished by Lucifer (or at least doesn’t get punished like Mammon and even Levi)</li>
<li>He didn’t want Lucifer to make his punishment <em>worse</em>, so he kept his mouth shut and face straight</li>
<li>Once everyone was dismissed and got their fitting punishment, he immediately went to MC and asked if they had any more bars left</li>
<li>“Of course Beel, I had already saved you some.”</li>
<li>Cue a happy Beel</li>
<li>Went to your room later that night to try it, and immediately knew why they had that slogan</li>
<li>Lucifer definitely should’ve ate it, cause Beel definitely feels much better</li>
</ul>
    <h2>
      <b>Belphegor</b>
    </h2>
    <ul>
<li>Woke up out of his daze to witness this</li>
<li>Another one that obviously found it funny</li>
<li>Wasn’t cracking up like Satan, but definitely chuckling and had a smug grin on his face the whole time</li>
<li>Was proud of you 10000%</li>
<li>The look on Lucifer’s face is just <em>priceless</em>
</li>
<li>Still got punished, still didn’t care</li>
<li>After being dismissed, he went straight to you and grabbed you for a celebratory cuddle/napping session</li>
<li>Didn’t care about the punishments</li>
<li>“MC, you’ll have enough time to do it later and I’m sleepy <em>now. *Yawn* </em>See? Let’s go. I got to show you how much I appreciate you for embarrassing Lucifer.”</li>
<li>Makes you the member of the month for the “Anti Lucifer League/Lucifer you SUCK” club with no objections</li>
<li>For sure tried to make a hex (him and Satan) to have the Snickers to appear whenever Lucifer is stressed or about to blow a gasket</li>
<li>You’re a genius, MC, and while Belphie was sure this was going to bite all of you in the ass, it was going to be worth it</li>
</ul>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. General Yandere Headcanons with the Bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this request was kinda vague (and it’s my first yandere request!), so I’m assuming you mean general headcanons being in a relationship with the brothers (separately) being yandere. If I’m wrong, just send in the request again with some more details and I’ll be happy to redo it. Reader is gender neutral and I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Sidenote: Beel’s and Belphie’s part is a little bit short. Sorry!</p>
<p>TW: Unhealthy relationships, toxic behavior, yandere behavior but not too graphic is mentioned</p>
<p>Spoilers for Lesson 9-11 (mentioned in Satan’s) and Lesson 16 (mentioned in Mammon’s, Beel’s and Belphie’s)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So let me begin by saying this: I think that all demons are very territorial and even more so possessive. The brothers no doubt all love you, but you couldn’t help but realize that their way of love was starting to get just a <em>tad</em> bit worrying. I mean, you knew that they were demons and that they wouldn’t dream of hurting you <strike>(again)</strike>, but it was starting to feel…intense. After all, they were just starting to express openly how they feel. You tried to give them the benefit of the doubt, but it was scary. They were determined that you were going to know just how much they love you…</p>
<p>
  <em>And you were going to accept it, <b>whether you wanted to or not.</b></em>
</p>
<h2>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Very controlling</li>
<li>You thought he was strict before, <em>please</em>, you haven’t seen anything yet</li>
<li>It went from telling you when to eat to downright constantly being in his presence. You were pretty much living in his room at this point, with the exception of leaving for school where he was your only escort</li>
<li>He was the embodiment of Pride, he took in pride in everything that he does, which included you. He was the reflection of perfection, and he were going to make sure that you and your relationship with him would reflect that too</li>
<li>He couldn’t help it. He was the oldest and the brother in charge, and that control transferred into your relationship. There was no room for backtalk or disobedience with him, it was his word, and his word was <b>final</b>
</li>
<li>But, it was coming from a good place (in his eyes). He only wanted the best for you, because you deserved the best. And you’re a human, one of the weakest beings to ever exist that demons wouldn’t hesitate to rip limb from limb for fun. And he already lost you once due to his negligence. If he was there, if he knew what you were up to, <em>if he knew your every move</em>, then it wouldn’t have taken place. If he takes control, you would be safe. Sure, you would complain about wanting your “freedom” back (relax MC, he didn’t lock you up <strike>yet</strike>), but this was the best course of action. </li>
<li>Being the Avatar of Pride and the oldest (<em>and most powerful</em>) of all the brothers, Lucifer was intimidating. He knew the power and the weight that his name holds in the Devildom, he wasn’t Diavolo’s right hand man for nothing. So with that being said, he didn’t have to worry about any lesser demon even <em>thinking</em> about trying to take you away. </li>
<li>He didn’t see anyone as competition. Psh, do you see who he is? If anything, he sees these “competitors” as nuisances. Annoyances that didn’t know how to go away when they noticed that they weren’t welcomed. They weren’t going to take you away, <em>they won’t even get the chance to be physically close to you</em>, but…</li>
<li>He didn’t have a problem in making an example out of one or two people, as a matter of fact he <em>relished</em> it in. Have them on display for the whole Devildom to see. After looking at their disfigured and nearly destroyed bodies, the message is made clear: to make sure that it’s known that you are off limits <em>completely</em>
</li>
<li>He loves you MC, and you may not understand that when he hovers over you, demanding that <em>you never leave his sight</em>, when he makes it to where none of your friends talk to you anymore (when they see you <strike>both</strike> walking, they immediately turn the other way like they haven’t seen you at all), and even when your time with the other brothers is limited to the point where you see <em>him</em> and <em>only him</em>, but he truly does love you</li>
<li>Lucifer loves you. He let his walls down and even swallowed his pride when he admitted this to you, and he doesn’t want to regret it. Which is why he had to be the dominant force in this relationship. He wasn’t going to lose you again, he refused to. No one was going to take you away from him,<b><em> lest they incur the wrath of the firstborn</em></b>
</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Mammon</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>This demon was already clingy, so just amp it up to an 1000</li>
<li>Mammon already gets picked on by demons, witches, and even his own family. So when you started to defend and comfort him, he was smitten. You, a mere human, making the Great Mammon feel butterflies in his stomach? Had you told Mammon this 100s of years ago that he would fall in love with a human, he would have laughed in your face and blew you off. But here he was, head over heels in love with you</li>
<li>He was already following you, since he was deemed your protector, and he took that title very seriously.</li>
<li>“Oi MC, stay close with me, that creep’s walking too close.” “Human, ‘ya need to let me walk with you every class, what if some no-good demon’s plannin’ something and I’m not there?!” “MC, stay away from that scumbag,<em> I don’t like him being near you…</em>”</li>
<li>Your safety wasn’t a game, it wasn’t a risk he would be taking like he’s playing a game of poker. No. He loves you, and he hasn’t felt this kind of warmth since his days in the Celestial Realm. If it means that he would never leave your side (and trust me, he’s not complaining), then he was happy about it. Ecstatic even. You were a pure soul and you made him smile everyday, he wasn’t willing to lose you by a longshot</li>
<li>He escalated from being a puppy to a growling rabid demon, baring his fangs at anyone he deemed a threat (which was starting to be an alarming rate of people, even people that you both personally knew). Mammon would always have some sort of grip on you, ready to pull you away under the guise that he was defending you. It got to a point where it just seemed like he was always on edge, just picking fights for no reason, and it got to the point where you confronted him about it. These people were your friends! They weren’t random demons trying to eat you alive, they weren’t trying to torture you for entertainment, and you are your own person! <em>You’re not just some possession, and you’re not a child! You can take care of yourself</em>-</li>
<li><b><em>He didn’t like that at all</em></b></li>
<li>You didn’t understand it, you’re a weakling compared to everyone here, and you wouldn’t make it by yourself (<strike>was Belphie not enough proof of that statement?!)</strike>. You needed Mammon, and he was going to be there protecting you, whether you wanted it or not. He failed once, and got a second chance, and he wasn’t going to waste it. And if you didn’t want his protection, that’s okay. You’ll grow to live <strike>and love him</strike> soon enough</li>
<li>Many people forget that while Mammon does act childish and does rather stupid things at times, he is the second born. The second most powerful brother right after Lucifer himself. He won’t (or at least tries not to) do these acts in front of you, no. He knows how vulnerable you can be, you’re not used to seeing vicious acts like these in front of you, <em>but he is. </em>Your classmate that wanted to do a study date for a big test? <strike>He’s trying to curse you so he can hurt you</strike> Canceled last minute and unenrolled from the class next day. Beel’s teammate that asked you for your number? <strike>He obviously wants to get some inside info to harm you</strike> Bones broken beyond repair to the point where he couldn’t play Fangol anymore and left in despair (you were only trying to plan a surprise for Beel since he’s been working so hard). The demon that accidentally bumped into you on the street? <em><strike>He tried to attack you and Mammon stepped in before it got worse</strike> </em>You personally saw what he was capable of before you begged him to stop. </li>
<li>All in all, he’s the Avatar of Greed, it’s in his nature to be selfish. Before, he hated himself for how low his sin would make him feel, but <em>damn</em> did it feel good to indulge in it with it came to you</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Leviathan</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Out of all the bros to go yandere, he would be one of the worst to encounter. Good luck MC, cause you’re gonna need it dealing with his yandere side</li>
<li>Being that his sin is jealousy, it’s just a disaster waiting to happen. Why were you ALWAYS talking to his brothers and not him?! <em>It’s not fair, it’s not fair!-</em>
</li>
<li>On top of that, he can be very manipulative, and he knows it. Whenever he talks down on himself, saying that he can understand why you would want to talk to other people instead of him. After all, he’s just a icky otaku who’s a worthless excuse for the third strongest brother-</li>
<li>Whenever he has this spouts, he knows that you’ll drop everything and come reassure him. You can always reschedule, he needs you <em>now</em>
</li>
<li>With Levi, he knows what he’s doing is wrong, but he can’t help it, and he doesn’t care to. It took him so long to find real affection, and even then he still had his suspicions. You don’t really care for him if you keep trying to leave him, you don’t! Clearly, your love was just an act. If you really did love him, then <em>wouldn’t you spend all of your time with him and no one else? </em>
</li>
<li>He knew that you couldn’t physically be with him forever, you weren’t immortal after all. But that didn’t mean that you couldn’t spend your remaining time with him. You could switch to online classes like him, constant anime and TSL marathons, and you could even watch him stream live! That sounded like heaven (ironically) to him and it would make him beyond happy, so why aren’t you agreeing with him? You would do this if Mammon asked or even if your hex classmate <em>begged</em> you too, so why not do it for him?? Was he not enough for you?! <strike>He knew that someone would try to steal you, and <b>there will be hell to pay</b></strike>
</li>
<li>Another thing, Levi was smart. Granted, not as book smart as Satan, but he was smart and sly. Always being stuck in his room, it gave him the chance to be stealthy since no one ever expects him to leave (unless it was for a rare appearance at RAD for student council meetings or something he was actually excited for and wouldn’t shut up about it). This gives him time for what needs to be done: collecting some “personal souvenirs” for himself and getting rid of some <em>scum</em>
</li>
<li>Levi is like Mammon, many people forget that not only is he the third strongest, but he <b>is</b> the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy. They just don’t see him in this position of power because of his image as the shut-in otaku who fanboys over Ruri-Chan. But when he breaks out of that mentality, people should worry…</li>
<li>He doesn’t like to be super messy, his route is silent but quick. Doesn’t mean that it would be painless though, just quick and without much of a mess. Being an reptile/aquatic demon does have its perks, especially when it comes to using his <em>venom</em>
</li>
<li>Levi, while he struggles with openly expressing his feelings, won’t have that much of an issue showing you how he feels. He may not be able to say it with words confidently, but he can definitely show you how he truly feels by <b><em>never letting you go</em></b>
</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Satan</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Another one to where if he went yandere, he would be the worst to deal with</li>
<li>Satan, while he had a better handle on his emotions, still struggled from time to time. He is the Avatar of Wrath, and yes, you all didn’t feel like you had to walk on eggshells when conversing with him, it didn’t mean that you could just say or do anything</li>
<li>He still reacted in his angry ways, but it wasn’t nearly as ruthless as how it was before. For example, if you spilled something on him by accident, he’ll be just a little irritated, but after looking at your guilty expression, it would slowly drift away. He knows that you aren’t idiotic like some of his brothers , and it was <em>you</em>, he couldn’t stay mad at you no matter how much he tried. It would eat at him, anger turning into sadness, then clarity and understanding. And you were to thank for that</li>
<li>After the whole body swap fiasco, he gotten better with understanding emotions other than the usual fury that flowed through his body. And the ones that you would make him feel got him <em>addicted</em>, to say the least</li>
<li>Like Levi, he starts to understand that what he is doing can’t be right, but he doesn’t understand why. Satan, one of (if not) the smartest of the brothers, could not figure out what you were making him feel, until it finally hit him when you said the three words he desperately didn’t know that he needed to hear:</li>
<li><em>“Thank you so much, Satan! Seriously, I love you.” </em></li>
<li>This feeling became much clearer now. This…was how <em>true love</em> felt? Like the ones that he read so much about? This was like a dream come true then. He, a demon that born from literal wrath, was receiving genuine love. Someone loved him, and he refused to let that go. </li>
<li>He would occupy your time and space more, always offering to help you study for some tests or completing assignments, and even inviting you to come read with him. This was fine, it wasn’t an issue. </li>
<li>What was the issue was how <em>territorial </em>he was getting of you. Whenever someone else wanted to hang out or just be in your presence, Satan would lose his cool. It would start out slowly building with him making snarky comments out loud, saying that they were boring you and wasting your time when you could be with him. Then it would lead to him lingering around, sticking close to your side by either grasping your hand or, if he was feeling extra possessive, an arm wrapped<em> tightly </em>around your waist with him giving a threatening look at the offender. If none of these things were working however (Diavolo forbid if the person was ignoring him or even acting <em>smug</em>), he was ready to explode.</li>
<li>He didn’t want to scare you anymore than he already had. Satan knew that in the past that he used his reputation as the Avatar of Wrath to strike fear into people, including you when you first arrived here. But he was a new demon! He couldn’t make his anger or wrath go away, but he could control it and find new ways to release it instead of the usual rampages. And he wanted to prove to you that he wasn’t just the rage-filled demon, but a man that was more than capable of loving you</li>
<li>But he couldn’t, <em><b>he wouldn’t</b></em>, let this person get off scot-free. You noticed how tense he was getting, and before you could even blink he already had them dangling by their neck. You could make out some of the things he was saying, “<em>How dare you think you can take MC away from me?! I won’t hesitate to end your pathetic existence if you so much as <b>glance</b> at them-</em>”. He could feel you tugging at him, pleading at him to please calm down and that you could both just leave-</li>
<li>Well, why didn’t you say so earlier MC? All of this could have been avoided if you were just with him this entire time instead of this <em>filth</em>. As long as you kept giving him this euphoric feeling and have him feeling like he’s on Cloud 9, then everything will be fine. A non-rampaging Satan is a happy Satan, and a happy Satan is good for you and everyone around. Just stay in his presence, <em>just give him love</em>, and everything will be peaceful.</li>
<li>Satan is not a merciful demon, and when he acts on his wrath it gets very gruesome. If you want people to keep their body parts attached and not scattered across the Devildom (and not find their bloody heart at your door since they wanted you to have it so much), then don’t stray away from him. When Satan is with you, he feels content with everything, and he doesn’t want that to change. He wants you to be happy with him like he is with you, and he won’t let anyone get in the way of that</li>
<li>You were the beauty to his beast, and he was going to get his happy ever after, <em><b>even if he had to tear through and rip apart every single person in the way, one by one</b></em>
</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Asmodeus</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Getting the Avatar of Lust to fall in love with you is a feat that was rarely (if not ever) obtained. It was both a blessing and a curse</li>
<li>A blessing to where you got the treasured fifth born to show you just how much he appreciates you for you, and only wanted your eyes set on him. A curse to where he only wanted <em>your</em> attention, and was furious if your eyes wandered off him for a millisecond.</li>
<li>You knew how Asmo was, he lived for the attention, the spotlight on him and only him, with people announcing their undying love and affection just for him. But there was a <em>glaring</em> problem with this</li>
<li>Asmo wanted <em>you</em> announcing your undying love and affection just for him. He loved his fans, but he didn’t love them like he loved you, and that was a problem for him. You made him fall in love with you, so it’s only fair that you deal with it, right? It’s only fair to love him as much as he did you right? <strike><em>Really, you were the one that was suppose to be madly in love with him, not the other way around</em></strike>
</li>
<li>It doesn’t matter what you answered, loving him was the only choice that you had. Your head should be filled with thoughts of Asmo, your attention only set on him, your pretty lips only speaking praises and <em>“I love you”</em> just for him, you should dedicated to <em><b>Asmo and only Asmo</b></em>
</li>
<li>What did you do to make him fall so hard for you? He’s no stranger to having flings and the feeling of love in general. In the past, he’s convinced himself that he was in love with certain people, but it would never last, the “love” that he felt fleeting. So for you to make him feel this emotion, to feel this true love for so long and it not leave him yet <em>frightened</em> him so much. He wanted you to need him, to feel like he’s your very reason to breath, to live. </li>
<li><em>And he hated it when other people took your attention away</em></li>
<li>Asmo definitely wasn’t the one to be messy (he still has to look his best and some pieces of trash was not about to change that), so he lets his charm do the job, literally. Who could deny his request when he tells them that they should just <em>leave MC alone forever</em>, and<em> that maybe they should go pay Cerberus a visit if they’re so desperate for some attention</em>.</li>
<li>All in all, Asmo is borderline delusional that loving him is by giving him your attention, always and forever. He loves you, and the bare minimum that you’ve been giving him (in his eyes) isn’t enough anymore. He deserves your love and affection at all times, even if it means that he would be the only person in your life, then that was even better. <em>Your love was only fitted for perfection, and he was perfection, <b>no one else</b></em>
</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Beelzebub</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Okay, so Beel is already the nicest brother out of the bunch, so I think he would be the least concerning yandere to worry about </li>
<li>He’s already soft when it comes to you and his family, and he’s protective of you</li>
<li>He’s very,<em> very</em> protective of you</li>
<li>Beel, although he’s among the youngest, is one of the strongest physically. He’s muscular and the tallest out of the family. He doesn’t even need to open his mouth to threaten anyone, he can just stand there and stare <em>menacingly</em> in the background, and whoever was there would run for the hills </li>
<li>He’s always around you, which isn’t a bad thing. All he does is eat (which he offered to share and even feed to you), make small talk, and walk with you to wherever you needed to go. Besides, to you Beel is a big cuddly teddy bear (just with really sharp teeth). He wouldn’t hurt anyone without reason. As long as no one was trying to take you away or hurt you, then everything was fine. </li>
<li>He is willing to share you, but only with Belphie. He’s used to sharing with his twin, and he loved the both of you too much to be completely selfish with you. Plus, he knew that Belphie loved you too. This was the perfect reality for him: having you, his twin, and food. It makes him and Belphie happy, and they’ll make you happy along with keeping you safe</li>
<li>Now, if someone did have the courage to try anything with you, Beel would have no problems eliminating the <em>issue</em>. He’s a nice guy, but he won’t tolerate anything if it deals with his family. He’ll be conscious enough to where he won’t handle it in front of you, if anything he won’t even leave a trace. He’s the Avatar of Gluttony after all, he always has an <em>appetite</em>. </li>
<li>Beel is a very understanding, but also very wary, guy. After the Fall and losing his baby sister Lilith and having Belphie taken too, he’s terrified that something can and is bound to happen to you <strike>again</strike>. He will be ready this time, he won’t take anything else as an answer. You’ll still have your freedom, and you can still hang around some of your friends (at least for now), but just know that Beel will always be around. He’ll be like your second shadow, and always on the go. He loves you, and he <b>refuses</b> to lose anyone else that he loves. </li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Belphegor</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>This man was already yandere, let’s be real</li>
<li>After the whole situation happened and he was given a second chance to build a real relationship with you, he wasn’t going to screw it up. Believe it or not, despite his laziness, he was going to try his hardest to create a genuine bond with you. Actions speak louder than words after all, and he wanted to show you how much he’s changed. He was indebted to you, you gave him the chance to be with Beel again, and to get out of that cursed attic (<strike>even though he did kill you afterwards and was playing you like a fool</strike>)</li>
<li>Very possessive and very selfish. If he had to share, it would only be with his twin obviously. No one else was going to have you, and he would make sure that was a fact. After all, all he needed was you and Beel, no one else</li>
<li>Also like Levi, <em>very</em> manipulative. He doesn’t want to be that way, but if it keeps you by his side and no one else’s then oh well, he’ll get over it. If it has to be done, it has to be done</li>
<li>You don’t need to go to that party with Asmo, it’s time for your nightly cuddle sessions. Don’t go with that idiot Mammon, he wants his cuddles now. Why are you going with Diavolo and Lucifer? Are you forgetting what they did to him, what his <em>dear older brother</em> did to him to save face? See what you did, you made him sad, maybe if you take a nap with him and forget about everyone else he’ll start to feel a little bit better…</li>
<li>He’s lazy, but don’t take his laziness for weakness. If someone is really starting to become a bother, he’ll happily eradicate the threat. He’ll leave the body behind too, he wouldn’t feel like cleaning up. Plus, he would be proud of his work. Many people think that just because his sin is Sloth is that he’s a puny demon, but they also forget that he’s one of the most powerful demons to even grace Hell. And like Satan, he’s not very merciful. He won’t be as savage and bloodthirsty like him, but he’ll make sure that the <em>problem</em> goes in an agonizing way. </li>
<li>MC, just know that Belphie loves you for you, and not because of the Lilith revelation. His words may not come across like he does, but what he doesn’t say with his words, he makes up for in action. I mean, you don’t have to worry about other demons being a pain because he’ll make sure that they’ll <em>go away</em>, and plus you can just stay in their room! Studies show that sleeping next to someone you love is super healthy and helps you sleep better in general, and who else is better for the job than him?</li>
<li>He’s going to prove to you that he really loves you, <em>he’s not going to make any more mistakes</em>, and he’s not going to have any more regrets when it comes to you, he’s going to make sure of that. No one is going to get in the way of the ideal dream: just you, him, and Beel. Not random demons, not the other exchange students, <b><em>not even Diavolo</em>.</b> <b><em>No one was getting in the way, no one. </em></b>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Brothers and Diavolo Reacting to a Doll!MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can just imagine Doll!MC just making everyone so scared every time she moves because they could probably hurt themselves just bumping into a wall because they look so fragile lol. These were short, so hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>…maybe he made a mistake in picking you for the exchange program after all</li>
<li>You just look so delicate, and just so pure. </li>
<li>You have definitely made cute little snacks and brought it to him while he locked himself in the office with paperwork</li>
<li>He lowkey <strike>highkey</strike> likes it no matter how he brushes it off with the usual thanks. Keep doing it, MC, he <em>really</em> appreciates it</li>
<li>When you get in trouble and he gives you the usual lectures, he can’t look into your eyes for long</li>
<li><strike>Geez, he already can’t stay mad at you for long but now he can just <em>feel</em> his resolve cracking</strike></li>
<li>If you get hurt oh Diavolo prepare for helicopter parent Lucifer</li>
<li>As soon as you accidently cut yourself in the kitchen (it would be the tiniest cut, barely noticeable),  you’re no longer allowed in the kitchen unsupervised and can’t handle anything with a sharp end (whether its a butter knife or kid proof scissors that would be safe for Luke to use <em>unsupervised</em>)</li>
<li>“Let me do it for you, I don’t want you to get hurt.”</li>
<li>“Lucifer, thank you but I’ll be okay. It’s just a frosting spatula it’s not sharp-”</li>
<li>Will punish his brothers 10x worse and demons 100x more if he finds out you got hurt (doesn’t matter what the injury is, could be so much as a paper cut there will be <b><em>hell to pay</em></b>)</li>
<li>Constantly checks on you when he can’t see you in person</li>
<li>Handles you so lightly that you barely feel his touch</li>
<li>Move over Belphie, you’re the baby of the house now </li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Mammon</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Protective x100000</li>
<li>Is still tsudere around you, but doesn’t insult you as much</li>
<li><strike>Who are you kidding as soon as he looks into your cute doe eyes, he forgets what he’s saying </strike></li>
<li>Complains about having to do stuff for you but doesn’t mind at all really. He loves it because it feels like you’re depending on him, and that makes him feel worth something.</li>
<li>“C’mon human, let the Great Mammon carry your books! You’re gonna hurt yourself and I don’t feel like hearing Lucifer’s mouth today!”</li>
<li>It was just your planner and a small recipe book that Luke gave you, and it weighed less than 10 pounds but okay. You don’t complain either when you see that he genuinely wants to help and do these things</li>
<li>Basically your loud guard dog and secret service agent rolled into one</li>
<li>He’s gotten into trouble more than once for “protecting you”. A student barely bumped your shoulder and Mammon already tackled him. Lucifer was not pleased (but he secretly understood)</li>
<li>He can’t help it that you’re weak and surrounded by hungry demons! It’s a pain to go through <em>this</em> much effort to just protect you, since you look so helpless</li>
<li>MC he’s just worried that you easily break if a demon so much as breathes on you but he likes that he can protect you because he knows that he can keep you safe. You’re just too cute and sweet okay??</li>
<li><strike>Also stand in his room after watching a horror movie to freak him out and he’ll be sounding like Mariah Carey lmao</strike></li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Leviathan</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>RURI-CHAN IS THAT YOU??!</li>
<li>Is for sure having an otaku/weaboo freakout moment</li>
<li>You blend in with figurines so well, every time you come into his room he asks you to stand next to them so he can feel that his collection is complete </li>
<li>He does it sometimes when he streams so people can think he has a rare limited-edition life sized doll that they can’t get. Makes him feel superior </li>
<li>DRESSING YOU UP IN COSPLAY 100%</li>
<li>You’re like an anime character but in real life and he does not know how to handle it </li>
<li>Can’t stare into your eyes, it makes them too flustered because he’s used to seeing it in his otome games and not from an actual person<strike> that he likes</strike>
</li>
<li>Who needs maid cafes when he has you? You even dress and make anime themed desserts (once he built up the courage to ask you to make it for him)</li>
<li>Has to calm his beating heart every time he talks to you, you’re too precious for him MC! </li>
<li>Your like his very own idol, minus the singing and dancing. However, if you can sing and dance….</li>
<li><em>Levi.exe has stopped working </em></li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Satan</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Thought you were a real doll until you introduced yourself</li>
<li>He really thought that someone brought you to life Pinocchio style</li>
<li>You looked like a princess from the many stories that he read, and he was smitten</li>
<li>Treated you so graceful and elegant like until he had his rage moments, which he told you to stay far, far, <em>far</em> away from him until he calmed down completely</li>
<li>Secretly placed a hex on you to where if someone tried to attack you or touch you with harmful intentions, they would be somehow be subjected to looking at their worst fear</li>
<li>You were wondering why that random stranger was just staring wide at you with extensive terror, but then you saw Satan grinning, so you left it alone. You thought it was just some weird demon thing</li>
<li>Loved when you made him cat-themed desserts</li>
<li>If you wore cat ears while doing it, he will turn <em>extremely</em> red</li>
<li><strike>If you meow for him, he won’t know how to handle himself </strike></li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Asmodeus</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>You are just the cutest thing he has ever laid his eyes on!!</li>
<li>Besides from himself of course, don’t get it twisted he’s still #1</li>
<li>He has most definitely had more than one photoshoot done with you both. And you guys have been trending on the Devilgram a couple of times already</li>
<li>Really you guys trend at least twice a month, and his fans love you!</li>
<li>They always ask where he got the doll from but he always laughs and says that <em>“it’s a secret”</em>
</li>
<li><strike>Imagine their shock when they see you walking and talking at RAD, some are amazed and some are downright scared</strike></li>
<li>Fashion shows! </li>
<li>He lives for dressing you up in cute clothes. Your style already suited you and he had great tastes so the new outfits he got you were just <em>*chef’s kiss*</em>
</li>
<li>The cute little desserts that you made for him, he always posted it on the Devilgram before he ate it. They were just so cute MC and he couldn’t <em>not</em> show his fans!</li>
<li>Is the most careful brother when it comes to keeping you out of danger. He refused to let his body or skin damaged, and he wasn’t about to let it happen to you either! You are both way too dainty and fragile to let anything happen</li>
<li>Also spa days and self-care nights weekly!</li>
<li>You’re the perfect match made just for him MC</li>
<li>He finally has someone that can understand his struggle of being beautiful, bless you MC</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Beelzebub</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Soft boy is scared of touching you :(</li>
<li>He towers over you, and he’s scared to even be near you</li>
<li>It takes some time, but he starts to warm up to you</li>
<li>Is always gentle with you, no matter the scenario</li>
<li>Holding hands? He is hardly gripping your hand, said hand fitting loosely in his</li>
<li>Getting hugs? He’s meagerly holding you, not wanting to crush you</li>
<li>You once complained to Beel that it wasn’t fair to get half done hugs (if you were hugging, you were getting a real hug, not a scared one). </li>
<li>He made you <em><b>swear</b></em> that if he was hurting you to let him know, so now you have your very own signal to use for him just in case</li>
<li><strike>He was very tempted to wrap you in bubble wrap and just carry you around like that</strike></li>
<li>He <em>LOVES </em>your sweets, even more than Luke’s and Barbatos’</li>
<li>No matter the size, he loves them, mainly because you made them and it was made with love, just for him</li>
<li>It always makes him feel so warm inside, and he doesn’t feel his appetite gnawing at him like usual</li>
<li>No one is dumb enough to try anything with you both in his presence and not, unless they want to end up either a: deep into the ground or b: into his stomach</li>
<li>You just make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and he just loves everything about you. He just loves you</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Belphegor</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Hm, you look cute </li>
<li><strike>For a human</strike></li>
<li>Acts like he doesn’t care, but you’ve caught him blushing before (he still does it too)</li>
<li>Won’t outright admit that you’re charming in your own little way, but he does in his sarcastic way like usual</li>
<li>“MC, you’re such a half-pint. You’re like my personal sized teddy bear.”</li>
<li>Has cuddled with you like you were his personal teddy bear (and still does, but you don’t complain at all)</li>
<li>Has a secret sweet tooth and eat your desserts whenever you make it just for him (and he doesn’t even share it with Beel, <strike>that monster</strike>)</li>
<li>Demons just have to look Belphie in the eyes, watch him flex his claws, and they all of a sudden forget about whatever they were planning. <em>Good</em>
</li>
<li>He hates that you look so fragile, but at the same time he kinda likes it</li>
<li>You just look so soft, and you’re just so kind</li>
<li>It makes him feel like he’s protecting and caring for you, and that makes him feel calm and peaceful </li>
<li>Please make sure that he’s okay MC, <strike>he’s scared that he’s gonna mess up again</strike>
</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Diavolo</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>The Prince of Hell is both surprised and pleased at your appearance</li>
<li><strike>Do all humans look this charming or is it just you??</strike></li>
<li>If someone as soft as you can survive living and going to school with demons, then this is great</li>
<li>Knew that you weren’t a doll, but still liked to admire you like one</li>
<li>Has asked more than once for pictures, you are just too enchanting!</li>
<li>Wants to have a portrait painted of you so he can hang it up in the castle</li>
<li>LOVES you baking for him! Loves when Barbatos does it too (even though it is kinda part of his job), but it feels different with you. It feels…domestic in a sense. Makes him feel like Diavolo, your friend <strike>and very interested in being your boyfriend</strike>, instead of Lord Diavolo, the prince that will be residing over Hell in the future</li>
<li>No one would be foolish enough to hurt you. If someone was, they wouldn’t even get the chance to lift a finger before they were directly dealing with him. Don’t take his kindness for weakness, he still is a demon after all, the future King of Hell to be exact</li>
<li>Was scared of touching you at first, but quickly grew out of it! He can handle his own strength, and you guys also have a signal to use just in case he does squeeze a little too tight</li>
<li>Will want to dress you up in royal clothes (if you were okay with it). Nothing is wrong with your current style, as a matter of fact it suits you! He basically just wants to play a fancy game of dress up/have a fashion show with royal clothing</li>
<li>Will take 100s of photos, no exaggeration</li>
<li>Asmo will be jealous, so be warned</li>
<li>Plus, he wants to know how his future lover/ruler would look in a crown so he can start taking measurements. You can never be too ready, right MC?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Asmo with Hourglass Shaped! MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This got fluffy so I hope that was okay (I really can’t help it 🥺😔). Also, this turned a little bit into body positivity, so to my readers: love yourself and the skin that you’re in! Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Warning: it’s gets a little spicy towards the end, but no NSFW acts or NSFW in general is mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<ul class="">
<li class="">So Asmo loves you regardless of whatever shape you are, we all know that</li>
<li class="">But he wished that you would let him play fashion designer with you! You only wore these dark and dreary clothes all the time, and he was absolutely positive that you would look just <em>divine</em> in some of his suggestions for you. Plus, it was nothing wrong with showing just a little bit of skin, he would know</li>
<li class="">He just knew that you were hiding something delicious underneath your clothes, and he would try to convince you to just let him have a little taste, a little sneak peek (but would never go on to the point of making you uncomfortable). He was dying to see you in something new (really he was dying to see your body in all of its glory, but he’ll take what he get), and the opportunity finally presented itself</li>
<li class="">After someone broke the house air conditioner (ie. Mammon and Levi), the temperature skyrocketed. The saying, “it’s hot as Hell” stayed true to its words. While the brothers were somewhat used to the heat (y’know, being demons and living in Hell and all), even it was starting to get a little uncomfortable for them</li>
<li class="">Asmo was already whining about his beautiful skin practically melting away at this point, and decided that he needed to complain to someone who can truly relate to his struggles and listen (ie. You)</li>
<li class=""><s>Plus Lucifer was ready to just string him up with his other brothers if he uttered one more word</s></li>
<li class="">But luckily, he didn’t have to stray far, as he heard you descending down the stairs. “MC, can you believe what the heat is doing to my pores-”</li>
<li class="">He <strong>choked</strong>
</li>
<li class="">Your legs were showing</li>
<li class="">Your stomach wasn’t covered</li>
<li class=""><em>Your skin was actually showing</em></li>
<li class="">Oh my Diavolo, you were already attractive before, but this...<em>oh my</em>
</li>
<li class="">Crop top and short shorts?? You were going to make him <em><strong>snap</strong></em>, MC.</li>
<li class=""><s>Your thangs were thangin respectfully</s></li>
<li class="">The longer he took in your form, the more he felt himself losing control. Now Asmo is far from an animal, being one of the brothers that could actually control themselves when needed be. But he just wanted to <em><strong>devour you whole</strong></em>-</li>
<li class="">“Asmo, you okay? Earth to Asmo?”</li>
<li class="">“Why darling, why have you been hiding this from me so long?! But I can’t deny, this was more than worth the wait, I just wish this happened in my room, with you undress-“</li>
<li class="">“Asmo, no. It’s way too hot to be doing any of that.”</li>
<li class="">“But dear, I can easily find a way to cool you off. Especially now that you gifted me with this <em>appetizing</em> sight. You look just gorgeous MC. We have to take pictures to commemorate this moment! Can you imagine how quick we’ll be trending on Devilgram?!-”</li>
<li class="">“No way.”</li>
<li class="">“But whyyyyyy?”</li>
<li class="">“Because...it’s nothing. I just don’t think I should. It’s just my body, nothing special.”</li>
<li class="">NOTHING SPECIAL?!</li>
<li class="">WHERE YOU TWO LOOKING AT THE SAME THING???</li>
<li class="">It wasn’t that you necessarily hated yourself, but you didn’t want people to just like you because of how you look. You can admit that your body was looking pretty good, but you didn’t want to be ogled at like a piece of meat. It was bad enough in the human world , and you definitely didn’t want to risk it here around demons who were already hungry for humans</li>
<li class="">He was shocked. First you hid this treasure from him and the world (but mainly him) without any reason, and the way you were adamant about not taking any type of photos was mind boggling to him. You are STUNNING, MC. He can see that, his brothers can see it, so why can’t you?</li>
<li class="">Your shape is just far too enticing to hide anymore. And he was going to convince you of that. He took your hand and rushed to his room, making sure to close the door to keep any prying eyes away</li>
<li class="">He took your hands into his, looked into your eyes, and flashed you the most gentle smile to ever grace his face</li>
<li class="">“MC, don’t tell me that you’re ashamed of your body. You have no reason to be. You radiate so much beauty inside and out, it can be such a blinding sight. You’re beyond special, so let me show you just how special you are.”</li>
<li class="">He started to pepper kisses all on your face: on your cheeks, eyelashes, nose, lips, anywhere that his lips could catch. While doing so, he rubbed softly on your body, drawing random shapes on your hips, even moving to rub at your stomach. You quietly giggled at all of these sensations, trying to push him away tenderly, but he stayed put. Asmo was obviously quite the romantic, but you also been around long enough to know when he wasn’t putting on an act. Right now he wasn’t Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust. Right now, he was Asmo, the brother who only wanted to be shown and given true love</li>
<li class="">You don’t know how long you two stayed like that in his room, but neither of you cared. Asmo finally got his wish to see your body (and man was he even more enamored with you now), and was he not disappointed one bit (not that he would ever be with you). You even went out of your way to take <em>some</em> of his suggestions (and I say this very lightly, as we know how Asmo’s “suggestions” can vary) and include them in your wardrobe</li>
<li class="">Either way, he was beyond happy, and he could tell that the new stylish choices and his pep talk kinda helped you too</li>
<li class="">Cause now he can do impromptu fashion shows (albeit in the comfort of his room) and admire your shape all in one! It’s a win win!</li>
<li class="">However, now that you were coming out of your shell more, and you didn’t show any discomfort towards him, he was definitely ready to show you why he has the title of the <em>Avatar of Lust, </em>and rightfully so</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Brothers with Teen MC who’s Sukuna’s Vessel (from Jujutsu Kaisen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WHEW THIS ALMOST DID NOT GET POSTED SINCE TUMBLR DELETED PARTS OF IT.<br/>So let me tell you: I started reading the manga but have yet to watch the anime 😭 it’s really good though and I’m probably gonna start it this week, but I’m not sure if I’m 100% confident in writing Sukuna. BUT this request was too good to pass up, so if you don’t like it I will write the other scenario instead just let me know!</p>
<p>So for these headcanons, I made it to where MC is Sukuna’s vessel like Yuji, and that they can manifest him if needed. But, I still kept it to where he’s not exactly a good guy with MC’s best interest at heart. Reader is gender neutral and younger than the Bros, so the dynamic is more family instead of romance just a heads up! Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>TW: Minor cursing, spoilers for Lesson 16 in Mammon’s, Beel’s, and Belphie’s part</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Lucifer</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Was very irritated with this revelation, but still curious</li>
<li>Still annoyed either way though</li>
<li>He already had to make sure that you stayed alive during your stay and not disappoint Diavolo, but now he had to make sure that you kept this curse at bay too!</li>
<li><strike>#GiveLuciferABreak2021</strike></li>
<li>He’s very skeptical of you: not only because of you being a young human but also being a human with essentially a demon inside of you</li>
<li>A <em>very</em> troublesome demon if not kept under control at all times</li>
<li>Honestly Sukuna was like an buzzing gnat who wouldn’t just go away, so Lucifer didn’t see him as a threat personally. More of a nuisance that could grow into a threat if remained unchecked</li>
<li>After you explained the whole situation, he still assigned Mammon to you, but he made sure to <em>personally</em> keep an eye on you too</li>
<li>Your presence was seen as a threat at first, but as time passed, he, along with his brothers knew you meant no harm, but the same couldn’t be said for this Sukuna</li>
<li>He wanted to have faith in you, but he couldn’t bring himself to fully believe it. After an incident at RAD with another demon attempting to attack you, your powers (or rather Sukuna’s) came out to play</li>
<li>He saw the markings, the extra eyes, <em>the malice</em> spread on your face, and he then realized just how serious this has become. You were able to gain control back, but the damage was already done. You were so distraught, sobbing before you, trying to apologize and swearing that you didn’t mean for this to happen, all the while Sukuna was laughing, morphing a mouth on your cheek</li>
<li>It was so bizarre to see, and he couldn’t help but feel a pang of pity for you. You were such a kind person, always going out of the way to spend time and help wherever you could. You essentially became a part of the family, but he knew that you didn’t feel accepted because of him</li>
<li>After that, your “punishment” was to practice holding control over Sukuna with Lucifer, every day after school (which can just be seen as him checking in on you on a daily basis, and trying out different techniques to make sure repeats of this incident doesn’t happen again). Meaning that you trained on manifesting him at will, instead of him completely taking over</li>
<li><strike>Not gonna lie he’s acting like a proud dad when he sees you making progress and Sukuna just sitting in your head tired of all this positivity lol</strike></li>
<li>Lucifer cares for you, he’s accepted you fully even if you hadn’t for yourself. He wants to protect all of his family (including you), and he doesn’t want to think about what could happen if Sukuna becomes a danger to the Devildom or Diavolo…</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Mammon</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Is impressed but also low key nervous</li>
<li>Humans are not suppose to be like this, ya know!</li>
<li>He’s not the smartest demon in Hell, but he definitely knows that you can’t summon demons without a pact, and he <em>knows</em> your baby face doesn’t have one with the King of Curses</li>
<li>You had to break down the whole deal, and it made him even more confused and distressed</li>
<li>Was still acting annoyed being your designated babysitter, I mean seriously, just how annoying can you be?!</li>
<li>Just kidding! You guys are totally partners in crime in no time and you both make Lucifer get 2x the wrinkles now</li>
<li>“MC, let the Great Mammon show you how’s it done!”</li>
<li>“Mammon, you’re going to be the reason why we’ll be strung up again for the third time this week.”</li>
<li><em>“It’s going to be <b>both</b> of your idiots’ faults. Such a pathetic display.”</em></li>
<li>SHIT HE FORGOT YOU GOT A WHOLE CURSE INSIDE YOU</li>
<li>He <em>HATES </em>whenever Sukuna makes an appearance, whether you call on him or he makes his own special appearance. He’s like a gritty and more sadistic version of Lucifer, minus the style and uptight personality (and honestly the finesse too), which made him 10x the more aggravating</li>
<li>He honestly hates Sukuna in general. Here you are, his MC, one of the only people to stand up and defend him always, struggling to live a normal life because of him. It was bad enough that you got sent down here with no warning, but now you got sent with him, and from what Mammon could hear with the conversations between you two, he wasn’t exactly your BFF</li>
<li>Denies being excited about seeing you perform your cursed techniques, but only because it brings <em>him</em> out (and he guesses it’s a <em>little</em> cool that you know how to do it). But human, you don’t need that lame curse, you got the great demon himself to protect you!</li>
<li>On a darker note, you made Mammon swear to you that if Sukuna took over and you for some reason couldn’t gain back control, that he would protect himself and his brothers first before worrying about you. He hated this even coming up, you should be worrying about what’s the next scheme you guys could pull off, not some weird sharpie colored entity causing problems. But you were dead serious, and you made him promise that if the worst case scenario ever happened, he would make sure it’s taken care of</li>
<li>Mammon realized you were the missing piece to their family. It felt nice to have someone depend on him, to actually treat him with respect and care for him truly. He refused to accept Sukuna as a part of you (really he just acted like he didn’t exist, which he didn’t in his mind), and he <em>refused</em> to let him or anyone else harm you</li>
<li>You’re family now, and he wasn’t going to lose anyone else ever again</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Leviathan</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Oh look, another normie</li>
<li>Wow, you’re such a normie that you’re even talking to yourself through a manifested mouth on your palm-wait WHAT</li>
<li>You broke it down to him, and you just…stared at you, with a blank expression on his face. Until-</li>
<li>“OMG THIS IS JUST LIKE THE ANIME-“</li>
<li><strike>How ironic lol</strike></li>
<li>He practically had a fanboy overload moment whenever you showed off your cursed techniques to him after he <strike>begged</strike> asked you countless times</li>
<li>You guys remember that vine with the kid saying, “I have the power of God and anime on my side”? Recreate that while doing your moves and he’ll be in awe and dying laughing at the same time</li>
<li>Will post it to his Devilgram and DevilTube</li>
<li>His envy will start to show at first. How is it that someone boring like you get to have all these cool powers and have an actual king reside in you?? You’re living the Shonen dream and not even grateful for it!</li>
<li>But this reality for him would soon shatter after he saw Sukuna for himself, and the way that he behaved towards you. The way that the curse would just look at with disdain in his eyes just made Levi’s skin crawl. He was made well aware that you were in fact not living the anime dream he thought you were. The look in your eyes reminded him of how he would feel whenever he felt like a scummy otaku, and from that point forward he would find ways to cheer you up</li>
<li>You can plan on having anime marathons, game nights, even talking with Henry (I hc that he can talk and understand aquatic animals) when you get into these moods. Anything that helps him get out of his funks he’s hoping it helps you too. You don’t deserve this type of treatment from anyone, especially someone that even he can no doubt <em>eliminate</em>
</li>
<li>You were honestly one of the coolest people that he knows, and one of the strongest too! Not just physically, but mentally too. He can’t imagine what could be going on in your head since Sukuna became a part of you, but he knows that you’re strong enough to overcome anything that he throws at you. And if you had moments where you faltered or doubted yourself, that’s okay! Levi would be right beside you the whole way, doing anything he can to keep pushing you forward</li>
<li>Be the teen anime hero that he’s know you can be MC! You wouldn’t be his Henry if he didn’t have any faith in you, you know?</li>
<li>Bonus: you don’t have to worry about your anime nights being ruined after one night when Sukuna somehow found a spoiler to an anime that Levi was <em>really</em> anticipating became a very visual warning for the curse. Levi convinced you to let him take over, and whatever was said resonated with him because you never heard a peep after that, both out loud and in your head</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Satan</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Oh he was BEYOND fascinated</li>
<li>We all know how much Satan loves to read and how smart he is, so while you look at your condition as a curse (no pun intended), he saw it as an opportunity</li>
<li>Could you feel this curse coursing through your body? Did you feel stronger? Could he see through your eyes all the time or only when you let him? He had <em>so</em> many questions it wasn’t even funny</li>
<li>Very understanding of your situation surprisingly (but still called you dumb for eating Sukuna’s finger)</li>
<li>Satan would be one of the only people you could really trust when dealing with Sukuna. Yes, you trusted all of the brothers, but if you were really in a bind you could count on Satan to come up with a solution quickly</li>
<li>The only issue was his anger. Everyone knows just how angry he can get, and to avoid him ASAP if you even think he’s getting frustrated. Sukuna knows this too, and will be more than happy to taunt him to truly bring out his wrath. While he does need you alive (for now), it wouldn’t hurt to have some type of fun around here. Plus, this could cause your bonds with these brothers to weaken, and the weaker the bond, <em>the weaker the will to help you keep him at bay and defeat him</em>
</li>
<li>But Satan knew better, and you did your best in keeping Sukuna away. He may be the Avatar of Wrath but that didn’t mean he was stupid. However, he did have one slip up unfortunately</li>
<li>You see, he was just having a bad day and already got into a spat with Lucifer, and you sensed that he <em>certainly</em> needed his space. So while you slowly backtracked to your room and from his path, Sukuna decided to be the evil ass that he is, and proceed to provoke him. What finally made him snap was his comment that, <em>“You would be a formidable opponent if you weren’t in your older brothers’ shadow, but oh well. Can’t help who you come from I see.”</em>
</li>
<li>It took Beel, Mammon, and Lucifer to properly restrain him from ripping Sukuna (really you) limb from limb, with him laughing manically and you scrambling back in fear. Which called for a very long, detailed family meeting (of course after Satan fully calmed down) that resulted in mediated meetings between you and him for the next month. You felt guilty, you should have done better containing him, but you couldn’t predict whenever he decided to pop up!</li>
<li>But after a long talk, Satan didn’t blame you. He blamed himself for losing to his anger and especially blamed Sukuna. He decided that it was time to get rid of this <b>pest</b> once and for all. Be ready MC, cause once he puts his mind to something, there’s no stopping him</li>
<li>Prepare for your bonding time to be deep into books and practicing new hexes and curses. But don’t worry, it’s not always boring and Satan makes sure that you’re having some type of fun. He’s really doing this to have some sort of protection for you: whether it’s against Sukuna or himself. He wants you to know something besides your cursed techniques just in case they fail for some reason</li>
<li>Will shockingly want you to manifest the curse, one main reason is to obviously collect information on him, the other reason is to test said hexes and curses on him</li>
<li><strike>Can a curse be cursed? Let’s find out</strike></li>
<li>You helped Satan with him realizing that anger isn’t the only emotion that you can feel, and with you being so young, he wanted you to experience life as much as you can. And while you had an extra…passenger with you, he will do his best to make sure that it doesn’t get in the way of you enjoying life. It was nice to see a joyous smile on your face</li>
<li><strike>Also you guys did find a hex that made Sukuna meow for the whole day and it was the best thing to ever happen with him lmao</strike></li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Asmodeus</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Honestly wasn’t really bothered with it at first. If anything, he treated it like hot gossip when you told him in the beginning</li>
<li>One thing he will say though: humans can be so <em>revolting</em> at times. I mean you ate a rotten finger, a cursed, aged, sharp, disgusting- you get the point. He did cringe at that, but everything else was pretty normal besides that</li>
<li>Still talked about your daily gossip, painted nails, the works. But recently, Sukuna’s name has been coming up more and more in your recent convos. Asmo, being quite the <strike>messy </strike>curious demon, wanted to know more about this curse</li>
<li>He really treated Sukuna like he was just your show and tell act and would want you to bring it out to see how he really was. He was amused with your cursed techniques, but he wanted to see more!</li>
<li>He heard you both talking with one another, and he wanted to see him in person! He hasn’t done anything and you’re among the seven strongest in Hell, so what could go wrong?</li>
<li>So much. So much could go wrong</li>
<li>And so much <em>went</em> wrong</li>
<li>After you manifested him, it went downhill from there. The large amount of control you did show caught his attention, but then it moved to the King of Curses himself. He was very delighted to see him up close for more than a couple of seconds, and took his time admiring his physique up close. It was fun for him, but not for you. Sukuna could feel your will slipping since your focus was being divided dealing with Asmo, so he took this as <em>his time to shine</em>
</li>
<li>You had an exhausting day, and you were tired, which he used to his advantage. Asmo started to complain when Sukuna suddenly disappeared, but didn’t have a chance to voice it as your arm suddenly gripped the front of his shirt. He felt himself jolt, feeling his heart pumping. He looked into your eyes and realized that this wasn’t you, this was now Sukuna. The black markings that lined your face along with the new eye color (and the extra pair of eyes) came with a grin that stretched across your face</li>
<li><em>“What’s the matter? You were so eager to be in my presence, is it not to your liking now that the tables have turned? You claim to be one of the strongest, yet I would be able to kill you just being in this form-Ah, the brat is trying to come back, what a shame. Do me a favor, little Asmodeus, don’t insult me like this again. I am a <b>King</b>, and you will remember that. I might have to pay you another visit and take your heart with me next time to make sure you’re aware of that.”</em></li>
<li>He didn’t give Asmo time to answer, as his grip loosened and you were back. He saw you stumbling, shook out of his own thoughts and reached to catch you. He knew that this curse was an issue, but he didn’t understand just how serious this was, <em>how serious it had gotten so quickly.</em> The thought of Sukuna didn’t scare him, but the promise of him coming back just for him caused some worry. He wasn’t the weakest, but he didn’t want to hurt you! As much as he couldn’t stand his new found scorn of Sukuna, it wasn’t enough for him to take the chance of injuring you</li>
<li>You didn’t strike fear in him, rather the opposite. To see someone he has grown to care about be the one to try and bring his demise was…saddening. He could just <em>feel</em> his heart breaking at the notion. And if this experience taught him one thing is to be more understanding of what you’re going through</li>
<li>You remembered bits and pieces of the incident, and whenever you asked Asmo about it, he would divulge a tad in what happened, but wouldn’t go into too much detail. He didn’t want you blaming yourself, and he didn’t want you to distance yourself from him either. You already proven yourself of formindable you are ever since you gotten down here, and Asmo wasn’t going to let some <em>jealous</em> <em>wannabe</em> <em>demon</em> get in the way of that!</li>
<li>So no more talk of the thing, and whenever it did want to make an unsuspecting visit, Asmo would be ready. The thing was immune to most curses, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t be charmed to <em>some extent</em>, right?</li>
<li>Has covered the eye slits up with makeup and other beauty products every morning, becomes both of your favorite bonding activity. Anything to erase any evidence of it existing and to hear your giggles brightens his day everytime!</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Beelzebub</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>Is very sympathetic of your ordeal</li>
<li>Has mad respect for you eating that finger though, even he doesn’t think that he would eat that</li>
<li><strike>Maybe with some sauces and some Hellroast he might</strike></li>
<li>Is another brother that tries to keep an eye on you. If this Sukuna really is as dangerous as you make him out to be, then he would make sure to be prepared if things went south</li>
<li><strike>Beel’s motto: stay ready you ain’t gotta get ready</strike></li>
<li>Will want you to practice your moves with him. Beel’s pretty powerful, and on muscles alone is one of the strongest brothers. He wants to make sure that you can recognize your full potential, and to always do your best. Expect to be in the gym or the HoL’s backyard working out and training majority of the week</li>
<li>Is thoroughly impressed with your cursed techniques</li>
<li>Beel doesn’t understand that while yes, you have a whole curse residing in you, doesn’t make you less of a human. He forgets that you still have some limitations, and you have to remind him at least twice a week. You gotten more powerful yes, but you still weren’t at Beel’s level</li>
<li>“You can do it MC! Don’t give up!”</li>
<li>“Beel this is over 500 pounds…are you forgetting that I’m still HUMAN-”</li>
<li>But you can never stay mad at him, he’s just too sweet and he means well. He genuinely wants you safe and prepared if anything happens with Sukuna, and if getting you buffed up makes him feel somewhat at ease, then you’ll deal with it</li>
<li>Shares his food with you <strike>sometimes</strike>. He makes sure that you eat properly too, so no skipping out on meals!</li>
<li>Great listener! Whether you’re complaining about class, talking about a new restaurant you’re interested in (he’s definitely tuned in), or venting about Sukuna, he’s all ears. Even gives you advice if you ask for it or if you really need it</li>
<li>Has encountered Sukuna while he took over your body once, and let me tell you, <em><b>he was not happy at all</b></em>
</li>
<li>Beel is one of the brothers that are in touch with his emotions; he doesn’t really fly off the handle into a rage unless someone has done something to his family or if he’s being denied food. But now that you’re family and vulnerable not only to other demons but to this curse inhabiting your body, he wasn’t taking any chances</li>
<li>He made sure to be <em>very clear</em> when talking with Sukuna. He wouldn’t stand for anything happening to you, and he made sure that the curse would <b>wish</b> he stayed scattered if that boundary was crossed</li>
<li>Beel is a very protective big brother that’s constantly looking out for you all the time. Even if you feel like that you need to bare this burden on your own, he makes sure that you never feel alone.</li>
<li>He already lost Lilith, and he doesn’t want to lose you too. He won’t mess up this time</li>
</ul>
<h2>
  <b>Belphegor</b>
</h2>
<ul>
<li>See, he knew that there was something wrong with humans, and you were living proof of that</li>
<li>How can you trust humans not knowing if they have another creature living within them?!</li>
<li>Whatever, he’s too sleepy to even care about it</li>
<li>And you weren’t one of the worst so…he guesses that you’re tolerable, but don’t push it!</li>
<li>In the beginning, he thought it was easy to manipulate you, but he could just sense that something wasn’t right with you (and no, it wasn’t because you were just human). He would hear you talking aloud to yourself, except that you were…responding to yourself too?</li>
<li><strike>He thought you finally cracked up lmao</strike></li>
<li>He brought it up as a joke once, but the way you reacted was tense and…ashamed? Oh, he just hit a gold mine. This could make things much more <em>interesting. </em>Youshared a little bit of your story with this so called “King of Curses”, but he was smart enough to make a plan off of the information. Maybe he could take advantage of Sukuna like he is of you. <em>Kill two birds with one stone</em>
</li>
<li>Well his plan backfired swiftly. After he was freed from the attic and went straight in for the kill, things went array. His hands were wrapped around your neck, he could-<em>should</em> see the life leaving your eyes, but instead he was met with Sukuna’s gaze. Belphie thought he planned this right, he made sure that he didn’t give you enough time to manifest him or to use your curse techniques, so how was this-</li>
<li>
<em>“You think I don’t recognize the look of bloodlust, you spoiled child? You were foolish enough to believe that you could get rid of me this easily like the brat?!”</em>, and he was sent flying across the room. <em>How was this happening,<b> this wasn’t suppose to happen!-</b></em>
</li>
<li><em>“As much as I would like to see them die, they’re useful to me for the time being. Once they are of no use anymore, the only one who will be relishing in their demise is me. They’ll be dying by my hand, not by some <b>weakened child.</b>”</em></li>
<li>Those words still resonated with him still to this day. Honestly, the whole incident did. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that you forgiven him and want to build a real bond <em>together</em>, his mind refused to erase that horrid memory, and he deserved it. When Belphie remembers back to that day, he remembers the horrified and heart breaking looks on his brothers’ faces, the way that your eyes show how betrayed and petrified, and how you were gasping out begging him to stop, before <b><em>he</em></b> comes out and puts everyone in danger</li>
<li>He felt disgusting, guilty, mortified, regretful, a disappointment. Those feelings only escalated after having them explain the truth to him, both about yourself and being a descendent of his dead sister. He could see how much you touched his family, and you extended that kindness to him too, and he just exploited it</li>
<li>He stayed far away from you for a very long time. He didn’t try to approach you at all, only staying in the planetarium or even the attic, to avoid crossing paths with you. He didn’t deserve to make a connection with you like his older brothers, as much as he wanted to. He was remorseful, it wasn’t because of the whole Lilith revelation, but because you really didn’t deserve that happening to you</li>
<li>You made the first move to make amends, to have a fresh start, and he couldn’t have been more grateful, albeit nervous. He was so terrified of messing things up again, but you were there to help keep him grounded. “I won’t lie to say that what you did was okay, but I’m willing to move on from it. You aren’t completely forgiven, but we can work towards fixing things, <em>together</em>.”</li>
<li>Belphie was shaken by Sukuna’s words, but he wasn’t necessarily scared of him. In fact, he would personally find a way to cast him out of your body and destroy him <b>permanently</b> as the perfect apology and thank you gift; the thank you for reuniting him with his family, and for helping them develop healthy relationships with one another. They weren’t as separate as before, and it made him feel so warm every time he thought about it</li>
<li><strike>Not that he would ever say that to anyone</strike></li>
<li>You both spent time together either napping or plotting for future LYS (Lucifer You Suck) pranks. And since Belphie is pretty good with magic himself, he would be teaching you some new spells or curses that you could use to protect yourself, even against the curse inside you</li>
<li>Belphie will make sure to not make another huge mistake when it comes to you ever again. He’ll have his little slip ups, but you were never put into harms way because of them. He doesn’t want to sabatoge this bond, and he wants you to truly be happy spending time with him. He’s not the greatest role model (obviously) and may be tight lipped about how he feels most of the time, but he really does have your best interests at heart</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Not An Update, but Something Exciting!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I forgot to add this on AO3, but I want to do a special as thanks for hitting 100 followers on Tumblr! So as a huge thank you, I want to do a prompt list! I'm not sure what fandom to do it on, but the four choices are: BSD, Obey Me, Spiderman Into the Spiderverse, and My Hero Academia. The voting is still ongoing, and I would really appreciate if I could have your input on who to choose. <strong>Once I'm done with requests on Tumblr, I will close the poll</strong>. However, you guys still have plenty of time to vote, so make sure to do that!</p><p>I'm really excited and very grateful that people actually enjoy my writing, and if you made it this far, thank you so much for reading. </p><p>Here's the link to vote: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdlgu7meSOZJMSPuDbqPNXc-5vSRjMTjtYHhXr-VsBXz2uXyQ/viewform?usp=sf_link</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Undateables (Minus Diavolo) with Doll!MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so happy that people liked the Doll!MC scenario so much (it even became one of my top posts and I was NEVER expecting that to happen 😳 I got an UR card for Barbatos today and immediately thought back to this scenario cause I was just imagining the different situations with Doll!MC. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Also, Luke’s part is strictly platonic, just FYI!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Barbatos</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Let me just say, you make this man’s day <em>so</em> much better</li>
<li class="">Your presence is just so calming for him. You could just be standing there (which is <strong>heavily</strong> enforced in the kitchen), not doing anything, and he would still be fully relaxed</li>
<li class="">Definitely loves you being in the kitchen with him, and will find ways to invite you so that you guys can spend time together</li>
<li class="">“MC, the young master has a tea party planned for this afternoon, and I’m afraid I may need your assistance to help prepare.”</li>
<li class="">“But Barb, I thought you didn’t want me touching anything-”</li>
<li class="">“I don’t want you touching anything that can <em>cause you harm</em>. I can easily handle the labor, but I do have a task for you...”</li>
<li class="">Cue to you sitting perfectly still and taste testing his sweets</li>
<li class="">“Barb, are you sure that I’m helping you like this? I don’t want to be useless to you!”</li>
<li class="">“Nonsense, MC. This is perfect. I needed someone with an exceptional palette, and you’re just the right person for me.”</li>
<li class="">Just you and him, and his sweet creations. What more could he ask for?</li>
<li class="">Maybe being in a relationship with you, but he is <em>very</em> sure that it’s going to be happening in the near future...and he didn’t even have to use his powers to know that</li>
<li class="">He stares at you a <em>lot. </em>He can’t help it, he loves to just admire you!</li>
<li class="">Barbatos is the type of guy where he doesn’t have to rely on words to express his love. His love language is acts of service: packing you lunch and extra sweets every week, giving you recipes that he wouldn’t even share with Luke, and gifting you mini accessories that you can wear with your outfits!</li>
<li class="">He gave you this adorable three-legged crow holding a cupcake hairpin and you’ve been wearing it ever since</li>
<li class=""><s>He tries to hide his blush everytime he sees you and now he has to work even harder because of the pin lmao</s></li>
<li class="">HAVING YOUR OWN TEA PARTIES WEEKLY</li>
<li class="">You both have a designated day and time where you don’t plan anything in order to have your own tea parties</li>
<li class="">No Diavolo, no noisy demon brothers, no other exchange students <s>(sorry Luke)</s>. Just you and him, enjoying each other’s company and him basking in your glow</li>
<li class="">If someone did try to harm you, he would already know of it and probably <strong>dispose</strong> of the problem. Lord Diavolo can’t afford to have any issues interfering with the exchange program, and he can’t afford to have anything happen to you so...no harm no foul, right?</li>
<li class="">Please continue to do what you’re doing MC. Stare at him with your bright, doe eyes and give him that lively smile everytime. It makes his day go by much easier, especially since he knows that you’ll still be there, waiting for him with your own desserts and that smile reserved just for him</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Simeon</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Was convinced that you were an angel</li>
<li class=""><s>Lowkey still convinced that you’re an angel</s></li>
<li class="">Really, you just look so...<em>angelic</em>
</li>
<li class="">Wasn’t upset when you revealed that you were in fact human; he was happy because this meant that he could show you around the Celestial Realm!</li>
<li class="">Speaking of Celestial Realm, be prepared for Simeon to be your very own personal tour guide everytime. This could be your 50th time up there and he’ll still try to point new things out</li>
<li class="">“And over here is-”</li>
<li class="">“Michael’s favorite resting place, since the lilies always seem to bloom whenever he’s around,” you giggled. “I remember Simeon, you tell me this everytime we visit!”</li>
<li class=""><s>He’s a tad embarrassed</s></li>
<li class="">“Forgive me, MC. It seems that I get so elated over the fact that you’re here with me, I tend to repeat some things over.”</li>
<li class="">“That’s okay! I still have fun with you everytime!”</li>
<li class="">Oh MC, you’re too adorable!</li>
<li class="">Which causes him to worry over you. While he knows that the brothers and Diavolo (along with Barbatos) wouldn’t dare cause you any distress, the same couldn’t be said for the other demons lurking around, both in <em>and</em> out of RAD</li>
<li class="">But not to fear, Simeon your friendly guardian angel is here!</li>
<li class=""><s>I am so sorry for the rhyme lmao</s></li>
<li class="">He may not have been <em>personally</em> assigned to you, but that doesn’t mean he can just let anything happen to you! He’s only doing his heavenly duties in protecting you! He’s also being a good friend by watching over you too, <em>his little lamb</em>
</li>
<li class="">He wouldn’t attack anyone, but if he made a complaint or a very serious concern to the right person (Lucifer or Diavolo), consider the problem <strong>handled</strong>
</li>
<li class="">You have your own tea time as well, and Luke would join you sometimes. But, every now and then, Luke would have to finish some homework or study, or Barbatos would <em>miraculously</em> call for him at the castle, or if it was just too late and Luke just had to go to sleep, then it would just be you two. Sitting by the fireplace, discussing matters ranging from RAD to your life in the human world, drinking tea that you would take turns preparing</li>
<li class="">Not to mention the downright dainty little cakes you would bring. One time you brought him angel cakes and he found so lighthearted and precious that he requested you bring them everytime, just for him</li>
<li class="">May or may not base a character in his new story around you</li>
<li class="">Simeon wants to shield you from the horrors that are surrounding you both. You’re so <em>pure</em>, he just wants you safe. From the way that you would dress to the way that your eyes would just look so amazed and innocent at him, he just knows that he needs to watch over you, always. The brothers do get a little wary when they see how much time you do spend at Purgatory Hall, but they know that Simeon <em>couldn’t possibly</em> have feelings for you, and you were always so giddy after leaving there, they couldn’t bring themselves to say anything</li>
<li class="">And Simeon knew that he was starting to feel more than he should. He couldn’t profess his love for you now in risk of falling, but he can wait until you get your wings. Just imagining you in your cute little Ceslestial Realm outfit (which he hopes still mimicked your current style) with your very own beaming halo was enough to keep him waiting and to make sure that you stayed on the right path</li>
<li class="">He deemed that you were worth the wait</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Luke</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">BFFs! BFFs!</li>
<li class="">When he first saw you he could just <em>cry</em>
</li>
<li class="">Someone innocent like you got sent down here with these monsters?! He had to keep you safe!!!</li>
<li class="">Simeon thought you were angel and then realized that you were not; Luke thought you were an angel and refused to believe that you weren’t</li>
<li class="">You didn’t have it in you to burst his bubble so soon, so you just let him run with it until Simon broke the news</li>
<li class="">It was like telling a kid that Santa Claus wasn’t real; you can only imagine how Luke took the revelation</li>
<li class="">Not well from what Solomon told you. Simeon kept saying he just needs some time to process things, and you just felt so awful about the whole thing</li>
<li class="">Which lead to you bringing him so much sweets that it made Beel jealous and <em>very</em> upset</li>
<li class="">But we all know how Beel can be around food, so it wasn’t a huge surprise. He chased you around all day and you had to use your pact to get him to stop!</li>
<li class=""><s>And you promised to make him double the sweets in he forgave you so all is well</s></li>
<li class="">Luke was still obviously sad, but he wasn’t going to stay sad forever. Especially not after you brought this many sweets just for him!</li>
<li class="">Lucifer was not a happy demon when Simeon arrived at the HoL’s doorstep with you groaning and clutching your stomach. And Solomon took so many pictures of Luke while he passed out from his sugar high that he dedicated a whole album in his phone to it</li>
<li class="">Favorite activity to do together: Baking! (Obviously)</li>
<li class="">Trading recipes, shopping for ingredients together, baking things for each other to try (where really it was just to have double the desserts)</li>
<li class="">When you two are in the kitchen together, <strong>no one else</strong> is allowed (except for Simeon, but only if he’s looking and not touching). It’s now MC and Luke time, everybody else is gonna have to wait!</li>
<li class="">Luke only wants you to do the the activities that he sees as harmless: which is everything that doesn’t include sharp items and anything else that can hurt you</li>
<li class="">“MC get away from that! That can seriously hurt you! Let me get it for you instead!</li>
<li class="">“Luke, honey, it’s just an oven it’s not my first time using one-”</li>
<li class="">Too late, he already took it out of your hands into his own, mitts already on</li>
<li class="">Speaking of oven mitts</li>
<li class="">You guys have matching aprons and mitts!!</li>
<li class="">Barbatos may be a little bit jealous, but he likes the bond that you two have. <s>And he knows that Luke won’t be a romantic rival so he’s alright lol</s>
</li>
<li class="">Luke is your deemed protector/bodyguard, and he proudly wears the title since no one bothers you because of him (or so he thinks). Everyone makes fun of him calling him a chihuahua, but jokes on him, when Luke complains, he <em>complains</em>
</li>
<li class="">Won’t take long for Simeon or even one of the brothers to pick up on his <s>whines</s> complaints if he thinks someone is bothering you</li>
<li class="">Luke believes that while he’s small, he can protect you and try to keep you free from danger. He may be young, but he sees himself as the older brother out of you both (even though it’s really you being the older sibling and him being the baby). Always looking out for you especially since you’re too fragile to be left alone!</li>
<li class="">You’re one of the only people that genuinely likes him and don’t make fun of him. You’re dear to him MC, please don’t ever change!</li>
<li class="">Also, he definitely talks to Michael about you all the time so excitedly and sends him sweets that you both made together. <s>Michael is a proud dad at this point</s>
</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Solomon</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Knew you wasn’t a doll but loved to tease you about being one anyway</li>
<li class="">Was there a spell that can really turn you into a doll? You wouldn’t mind if he tried it out on you, right MC?</li>
<li class="">Don’t tempt him please because he WILL do it</li>
<li class="">“Tell me, MC. Hypothetically speaking, if I were to purchase-”</li>
<li class="">“No Solomon, you can’t shrink me down to fit me into a dollhouse, no matter how nice it sounds. Besides, I can’t bake in a dollhouse, the oven wouldn’t work!”</li>
<li class=""><s>“I can fix that.”</s></li>
<li class="">You’re very amusing to him for some reason. Was it because of how doll-like you are? The fairytale way that you dressed? How you were still human and was able to live with seven of the most powerful demons and not die? Maybe it’s the way that you still radiated such positivity despite being in literal Hell?</li>
<li class=""><s>Honestly all of the above</s></li>
<li class="">TEACHING HIM HOW TO COOK/BAKE</li>
<li class="">Poor Solomon doesn’t realize that his cooking isn’t...the best</li>
<li class="">And you took the best approach in helping him atleast cook something that <em>looks</em> edible</li>
<li class="">You didn’t say his cooking was disgusting like some people (literally everyone else), so he took that you giving him lessons was a date of sorts</li>
<li class="">He wasn’t complaining. Your time spent in the kitchen was scenes straight of a romcom (no matter how cheesy it sounds); his arms wrapped around your waist and dotting icing on your pretty nose</li>
<li class=""><s>May or may not have licked some icing off of you at one point, will definitely do it again</s></li>
<li class="">Solomon is a very confident man, borderline arrogant (<s>Oh who am I kidding he IS arrogant). </s>So yes, while people may see you as an easy target, he’s here to remind them that you’re not. And that if they want to try, chances are they <strong>won’t</strong> be walking away in one piece</li>
<li class="">He’s powerful, <em>too</em> powerful in fact. He may not be the strongest physically, but if even the entire student council recognizes his knowledge and what he’s capable of, no one should be dumb enough to test him (keyword: try)</li>
<li class=""><s>But he wouldn’t mind showing off if it’s for you</s></li>
<li class="">You’re one of the only beings to ever peak Solomon’s interest genuinely. Yes, he loved to tease and bug you whenever he pleased, but you also made him want to come around you more and more. He was drawn to you, and that doesn’t happen a lot with him (at least without ulterior motives)</li>
<li class=""><s>*coughcough* making pacts *coughcough*</s></li>
<li class="">You were the only thing that made Solomon feel weak, but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Don’t get him wrong, he’s still The Greatest Sorcerer, but he couldn’t help but feel himself get weak in the knees when you gazed at him with so much <em>sincerity</em>. He loves it <s>and loves you</s>
</li>
<li class="">Once your back in the human world, he’s going to be so selfish with you. I mean, he already kinda was now, but this time there won’t be any interruptions or distractions around to take your attention</li>
<li class="">Us humans have to stick together, and what better way to stick together than to <em>be</em> together, wouldn’t you say MC?</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt List + Series Has Been Decided!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>So I finally have a winner for the prompt list special!!!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So out of the 89 responses, the fandom that I will be doing is...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>DRUM ROLL PLEASE</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🥁</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🥁</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>🥁</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Bungou Stray Dogs!!!</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But I have another surprise tho. Since we’re so close to 200 followers, I decided that I’ll be doing <strong>Obey Me!</strong> for a prompt special as well! As thanks for supporting my works and making me feel appreciated 🥰 </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thanks again for all the love and support!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Dream 💫 </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompt List/Scenarios + Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>As special thanks for all the love and support, I’m holding 2 prompt specials for both <strong>Bungou Stray Dogs</strong> and <strong>Obey Me: Shall We Date?</strong> !</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So I decided to use this <a href="https://href.li/?https://perchance.org/otp-prompts-generator">OTP Prompt Generator</a> to generate the scenario prompts cause I was too stuck 😭 and the quotes are from a combination of <a href="https://honeyboychangbin.tumblr.com/post/182200474739/sentence-starters">this post</a> and Pinterest. So here are the rules:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the scenarios: <strong>first come, first serve</strong>. Once the scenario has been crossed out, they are not available anymore. However, for the quotes, I will allow it for both fandoms (ex. If I already done number 6 with Dazai, I can still do it with Mammon, etc.). But once it’s done a couple times, it’s crossed out and not available anymore. I’ll try not to have repeating requests, so have fun!</p>
  <p>
    <strong>EXTRA RULES FOR AO3 AND QUOTEV:</strong>
  </p>
  <p>So I have decided that it would be too much to try and keep up with requests from all 3 sites, so if you would like to request something, you can request it on my Tumblr! It will still end up being cross-posted but if you had a prompt or scenario that hasn't been written yet, request it on my Tumblr! The link will be at the end in the notes section. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So here are the prompts:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>Scenarios</h2>
</div><ol class="">
<li class="">A friend drawing on Person A and Person B's faces when they sleep. They wake up to see each other faces covered in silly doodles.</li>
<li class="">Person A is about to leave for work. Person B asks them if they've forgotten anything, and Person A gives them a kiss. Person B turns red and opens their hand to reveal Person A's keys/wallet/etc., saying 'I meant this, but thanks.'</li>
<li class="">Person B hiding in a closet to jump out and surprise Person A, but Person A just keeps not going near the closet by chance.</li>
<li class="">Person B helping Person A with simple tasks, like brushing their hair, or putting on jewelry, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to each other, but neither are complaining.</li>
<li class="">Person A and Person B go to a fair/amusement park and Person A wants to go on the roller coaster and Person B agrees. Later, Person B regrets their decision and ends up clinging onto Person A for dear life.</li>
<li class="">Person A having a broken leg and Person B has to carry them up and down the stairs to their bedroom every night/morning.</li>
<li class="">Person B and Person A watching a horror movie and Person A is scared to sleep alone, so Person B keeps them awake all night, talking about whatever comes to mind.</li>
<li class="">Person B gets into a heated argument with someone. Person B begins threatening them, so Person A, picks up Person B and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt.</li>
<li class="">
<s>Person A loving when Person B strokes their hair. Literally loving it. Person A could be having a conversation and stop talking just to grin because Person B touched their hair. </s><b>(OM ✅)</b>
</li>
<li class="">Person A falling asleep on Person B’s shoulder/chest/lap and Person B really needs to get up to go do something but doesn’t want to wake Person A.</li>
<li class="">Person A and Person B sleeping in the same bed and Person A keeps waking up cold because Person B has pulled all the blankets off of them.</li>
<li class="">
<strike>Person B absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm Person A uses, so they keep stealing kisses from Person A. </strike><b>(BSD ✅)</b>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  
</div><div class="">
  <h2>Quotes</h2>
</div><ol class="">
<li class="">“You are my new pillow.”</li>
<li class="">“So I was driving past a pet store and couldn’t help but wonder how cute an animal would be like in our home...”</li>
<li class="">“How about a kiss?”</li>
<li class="">“I think I love you.”</li>
<li class="">“This is why I fell in love with you.” <b>(BSD ✅)</b>
</li>
<li class="">“I want to marry you.” <strong>(BSD ✅)</strong>
</li>
<li class="">“We’d make a cute couple.”<b> (OM ✅)</b>
</li>
<li class="">“Is that my shirt?”</li>
<li class="">“Are you jealous?”</li>
<li class="">“I heard you talking in your sleep.”</li>
<li class="">“I know I kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, please.”</li>
<li class="">“Are we really just friends?”</li>
<li class="">“I tried to move on, but nobody is you.”</li>
<li class="">“You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.”</li>
<li class="">“Shooting star. Make a wish.”</li>
<li class="">“Shh, you’re safe. I won’t let you go.” <strong>(BSD ✅)</strong>
</li>
<li class="">“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.”</li>
<li class="">“Just pretend to be my date.”</li>
<li class="">“I saw that. You just checked me out.”<b> (BSD ✅) </b>
</li>
<li class="">“I’m not lying when I say I love you.” <b>(BSD ✅)</b>
</li>
</ol><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  
</div><div class="">
  <p>So that’s about it! From the bottom of my heart, thank you all so much for the love and support! Have fun with this! You can send in requests for the prompts and I’ll be starting them shortly. Thank you guys again!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Dream 💫</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's my Tumblr: https://dreamkidddream.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt Scenario #9 with Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Scenario: “Person A loving when Person B strokes their hair. Literally loving it. Person A could be having a conversation and stop talking just to grin because Person B touched their hair.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love him and this scenario made me love him even more 🥺💜 Reader is gender neutral!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scummy Mammon! Give it back!”</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“I already told ya, I don’t have it! They bought it off me already!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You scummy older brother! I know you’re lying, now give it back!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another day, another argument in the House of Lamentation. If it wasn’t Mammon and Asmo, it was Mammon and Levi, who was starting to become more than a regular occurrence. Walking down the stairs, you could hear Mammon promising to replace it and Levi refusing to hear it. When you got closer, you could see Levi’s tail whipping in frustration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wait, <em>tail</em>?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now if it were your first day here or you were still fairly new, you would’ve panicked and ran to get Lucifer, but after months of being here, you were barely phased by it now. Especially since you had a secret weapon.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You always do this! Stealing things that doesn’t belong to you, just like you always try to steal-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“MC, what are ya doing?!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mammon shouted at you and started to head your way. He was the main one who knew just how angry Levi can get and how unpredictable he can be when he loses control. You snuck up behind Levi, who was fully in his demon form and still fuming, and did one thing that no one was expecting and caused Mammon to <em>shriek</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You started to stroke his hair.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Levi started to turn around, getting ready to yell at you next to not get involved when he felt your fingers gingerly stroke his hair. He froze, then he let out his cute goofy little laugh and pretty much melted back into your hand. The saying, “putty in your hands” have never rang so true. Gently massaging his hair and lightly grazing his scalp, he continued to slowly relax, and if you listen closely, you could even hear him purr (or hiss softly, either way it was perfect to hear).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Levi?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hm?”, he was too dazed to even pay attention to what was going on. The only thing he was focused on was the way your hands made all of his worries fade away. Perfect.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why don’t we go watch some TSL? I haven’t been spending enough time with you, and this would be the best way to make up for it, right?”, you slowly moved your hands away, and his head chasing right after them (Ugh, no one told him to be <em>this</em> cute damn it!).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hm...sure. W-we can.”, he tried to cover his face but even he couldn’t hide his dopey grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oi, MC! What the hell-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You glared at him, signaling at him to zip it immediately, <em>or else</em>. Levi snapped his head towards him, getting ready to threaten summoning Lotan, when you began to run your hands through his hair again, effectively stopping his train of thought.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go Levi! We have a whole marathon to start!”, and you went to grab his hand, when he surprisingly beat you to it. He was nervous you could tell, you could feel his palm was sweaty and how he was slightly shaking, but he overcame it and laced your fingers together.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mammon was forever scarred and curious about this entire thing. How you were able to charm the resident otaku who claimed to hate anything social and ran away from physical contact to becoming a whining oozing puddle on the floor was both amusing and <em>terrifying</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“MC?”, his voice came out so small, but now that you two were alone, he felt brave enough to speak. “Can-can we do th-this again?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I was planning too anyway, but yeah, we can. It’s our thing. I only do it for you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“And no one else?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No one else, not even Mammon.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well if that didn’t put some pep to his step you don’t know what did. He ended up taking the lead, dragging you up the stairs while mindlessly chatting about one of his favorite TSL scenes. Seeing a childish glow on him instead of that nasty scowl made you feel warm inside. And while it would be hard for him to admit it, just having you by his side made him feel the same too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>One day, he’ll work up the courage to be more than just friends, but he was fine with you being his Henry for now.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Brothers and Forehead Kisses (Tiktok Trend)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHHH OKAY IM SORRY BUT I JUST SAW THE CUTEST TREND ON TIKTOK AND JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS </p>
<p>So it’s basically where one partner is complaining about how their shirt smells and when the other person leans down to smell it their forehead gets kissed 🥺 so I had to write it for the bros 😭 I’m still doing the prompt special tho but take this as a thank you gift/self indulgent. Heavy on the ✨self indulgent✨ Reader is gender neutral!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">MC ew, he doesn’t want to smell your shirt if it stinks</li>
<li class="">Why would he want to do that</li>
<li class="">But you were so persistent and would not stop pestering him until he sniffed it, and he has paperwork to do so he doesn’t have time to waste</li>
<li class="">If this was a prank and Satan and/or Belphie put you up to you’re going to <em>regret it</em>
</li>
<li class="">Rolling his eyes, he leaned down to smell only to feel your lips gently kiss his forehead</li>
<li class="">Very confused until you asked him if he smelt it. He did the same thing and got the same result</li>
<li class="">So this was your little prank, huh?</li>
<li class="">Honeslty doesn’t mind it, and is a little smug about it too</li>
<li class="">If you just wanted to kiss him, why didn’t you say so? He will <em>happily</em> grant your request</li>
<li class="">He rather do the kissing and on another body part, but he can never complain when it comes to you</li>
<li class="">10/10 recommend forehead kisses with Lucifer</li>
<li class="">He won’t outright ask you for them, but he will be expecting them for now on (especially when he’s stressed). Your kisses are possibly his only weakness (not that he’ll ever say that), and makes him feel all warm inside</li>
<li class="">You make him feel warm inside MC</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Mammon</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He’s definitely done the sniff test on his own clothes more than once, so has no problem smelling</li>
<li class="">The only problem he had was the instant butterflies in his stomach and the blush across his face after you kissed his forehead</li>
<li class="">“Oi human! W-what do ya think ya doin’?!”</li>
<li class="">Is embarrassed and acts like the kisses are unwanted (he’s not fooling anyone), until you do it again and again and again</li>
<li class="">Very dopey and starts to complain when you pull away</li>
<li class="">“Hey! You started this, s-so ya gotta finish it! And I’m- I’m not done yet!”</li>
<li class="">You dumb human! Making him feel all these emotions for you. Now you gotta take responsibility! He’s the Great Mammon after all, and he only gets the best!</li>
<li class=""><s>He’s lying MC don’t ever stop loving on him you’re already the best</s></li>
<li class="">Bonus: give him forehead kisses whenever he’s upset during your pep talks and he’ll marry you on the spot. Also becomes his favorite kiss and expects them everyday</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Leviathan</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">KING of the sniff test</li>
<li class="">Man almost never leaves his room and is either gaming or binging anime (sometimes both) 25/8 what do you expect?</li>
<li class="">Has a heart attack when you kissed his forehead</li>
<li class=""><s>Not really but he felt like he was</s></li>
<li class="">Face completely red, including ears, he couldn’t even stutter out his question of why you were doing this</li>
<li class="">Were you pranking him? Was this a trick?! Why would someone like you (WAAY out of his league) kiss a yucky otaku like him?</li>
<li class="">You saw that he was getting that look again, so you pecked his forehead over and over</li>
<li class="">Completely shuts down, but in a good way!</li>
<li class="">Give him forehead kisses forever MC, especially when he’s upset in his degrading mood or about to go in a jealous rage</li>
<li class="">Becomes exclusively your thing</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Satan</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Another one that doesn’t want to smell your shirt</li>
<li class="">If you think it smells then change??? He doesn’t understand why you’re still wearing it</li>
<li class="">Have to practically FORCE his head to your chest, and he finally gives in</li>
<li class="">Was pleasantly surprised to feel the kiss</li>
<li class="">You make him fluster so bad MC that he chokes lmao</li>
<li class="">Tries to act smug about it at first, but you caught him off guard and he is not mad about that</li>
<li class="">Kisses your forehead everyday before you leave the house: whether it’s for RAD, hanging out, whatever reason doesn’t matter</li>
<li class="">Does it everyday, and in front of everyone ESPECIALLY in front of Lucifer, he lives to spite this man</li>
<li class="">Makes him feel like he’s a part of his own love story, and that he finally had a happy ending</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Asmodeus</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You are NOT fooling this man</li>
<li class="">If you want him to smell you, you gotta lie and say you sprayed some perfume or cologne and want his opinion</li>
<li class="">Well why didn’t you say so? He’ll be honored that you want his opinion but who wouldn’t? He’s Asmodeus, the best-</li>
<li class="">Did you just kiss his forehead?</li>
<li class="">Naughty MC, if it’s a kiss you wanted you didn’t have to trick him to get it~</li>
<li class="">But he didn’t mind. It makes him feel loved, a different kind, way different than what he feels from his fans, if the deep blush on his face is anything to go off of</li>
<li class="">Forehead kisses are something reserved just for you! And it doesn’t matter if it’s him kissing yours or the opposite, he <em>loves</em> it. He lives for it now, but only for you. This is something that his fans can never have, and they feel just a <em>little</em> salty about it, but they can’t stay mad for long. It’s Asmo, and MC always brings out this glow from him, and they do kinda look cute together...</li>
<li class="">Surprisingly he rather do this behind closed doors. Has no problem with kissing you in public, but it’s just more <em>personal</em> when it’s just you two</li>
<li class="">Keep this up MC and he may start loving you more than himself-</li>
<li class="">JK he’s obviously first place</li>
<li class=""><s>But you have him doubting that sometimes, and it doesn’t bother him as much as he thought it would</s></li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Beelzebub</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Does the sniff test sometimes, but only because if he smells food on it he gets hungry and sometimes tempted to eat the shirt</li>
<li class=""><s>He can’t help it</s></li>
<li class="">You want him to smell you- your shirt? Doesn’t mind, you already smell good and he does have the strongest sense of smell in the house (probably ever tbh), so it makes sense</li>
<li class="">Now Beel is one tall demon. All the brothers are pretty tall, but he’s the tallest (even if he isn’t he’s still huge), so kissing his forehead was a challenge on his own</li>
<li class="">Is deathly quiet for a few seconds, expression serious. Then...</li>
<li class="">You see the widest smile along with the red spreading across his cheeks. Purposely continues to do it even after he knows it’s a prank, doesn’t care</li>
<li class=""><em>You awakened the beast MC</em></li>
<li class="">Fully expects these kisses for now on. Every. Single. Day. Not that you mind in the slightest</li>
<li class="">He goes to you whenever he feels like he needs it. Feeling famished and food isn’t working? Forehead kisses make him feel full. Need good luck for practice and on game days? Those kisses give him an extra boost. Bored? You and your kisses are more than enough to entertain him</li>
<li class="">ALSO KISSES YOUR FOREHEAD <em><strong>NO EXCEPTIONS</strong></em>
</li>
<li class="">Comes to you literally any time of the day to get your kisses. It’s better than anything he ever eats. Makes him feel better too!</li>
<li class="">Anything filled with love from you is better</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Belphegor</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">MC what do you want?? He’s trying to sleep, and he doesn’t want to smell your smelly sweatshirt</li>
<li class="">Does the sniff test on his own clothes, but is petty enough to turn his nose at you</li>
<li class="">Maybe if you lay down and cuddle with him, he can probably take a whiff...</li>
<li class="">You fall for it (or so he thinks). So when he feels your soft lips on him, it’s enough to wake him up</li>
<li class="">You humans, always finding a way to trick people! <s>Not that he cares that this trick has his heart racing and the tip of his ears burning</s>
</li>
<li class="">We all know he’s a sucker for affection no matter how much he tries to lie and deny it. So imagine how much he’s loving something so domestic like <em>this</em>
</li>
<li class="">Is acting so shy, complaining about how unfair you are in teasing him, but you don’t miss the way his eyes flick from your lips to your own eyes, and the way that he positions himself for you to have easy access to kiss him again</li>
<li class="">Becomes your thing whether you like or not (spoiler alert: you do) and I mean <em>just</em> your thing. Besides from Beel, he’s pouting if you decide to do this to his other brothers. He’s the only one that should have your kisses, not his annoying and undeserving brothers! If you’re really sorry, you can apologize by giving him 10x the usual pecks and sleeping in his arms</li>
<li class="">Forehead kisses before napping and before going to bed &gt;&gt;&gt;</li>
<li class="">The thought that he shouldn’t be forgiven still lingers in the back of his head, but whenever you give him that soft smooch on his forehead, it’s forgotten momentarily</li>
<li class=""><s>You’re too good for him MC</s></li>
<li class="">You make him feel so cherished, so <em>loved</em>. He doesn’t know how he can repay you, make you feel the same, but these kisses are a good start</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p><strong>SN: should I do this for the BSD and MHA crew too 🤔? Cause I will 🌚 </strong> <s> <strong>it’ll probably get done anyway lmao</strong> </s></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt: "We'd make a cute couple." with Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Call me biased but Mammon is my fav brother. I still love em all but I can’t help but love him a lil more (can you tell by how long this got lol) 😭 Reader is gender neutral!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Having Mammon by your side throughout the day was one of the main things you looked forward to whenever you woke up. While he may have his moments where he can be a little bit annoying, you could never fully be upset with him. There was never a moment where you two weren’t together: walking to RAD, walking to class, walking home, doing homework, pissing off Lucifer. It seemed like you two were inseparable, joined by the hip with how much you two were side by side. The only time you two weren’t together was when you went to bed, and even then you still had sleepovers/movie nights to make up for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You honestly wondered why you two weren’t dating yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew part of the reason (honestly the <em>main</em> reason) was Mammon. He’s so stubborn and determined to deny his feelings for you when it is so painfully obvious that he’s in love with you. Was it a pride thing? A demon thing? Maybe it’s just a him thing, either way you didn’t understand. Plus, it’s so obvious that you love him too! You wanted to slam your head into a wall <em>every single time </em>Mammon brought out his tsundere side. It was cute at first (and still was sometimes), but it was starting to get old <em>very quick</em>. When will he stop being so hardheaded and just admit to it already?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Whenever it was you two, he let his soft side come out. Being the family’s punching bag, he let a lot of stuff slide, and he held a <em>lot</em> in. He’s able to lean on you whenever he’s struggling, never having to worry about keeping up facades and having to be strong all of the time. Everyone has moments of weakness, and you made sure that Mammon always knew that and never felt ashamed when he came to confide in you. He’s a sensitive demon, and you have no problems comforting and encouraging him when he’s down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You two balanced each other out, and he’s always there for you just you are for him. The whispers of “I love you” that he thought you didn’t here among the gentle looks that he gave you that he thought was unseen, all taken in my you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So no more beating around the bush! This is happening, and happening <em>now</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t avoid you forever (not that he would be avoiding you anyway), and he couldn’t avoid his feelings either (not that he tried to hide them well in the first place). It was the weekend, and after eating dinner with everyone, you were in your room for your scheduled movie night. Some action movie was playing on the screen, empty instant Hellfire noodle cups scattered while you two laid side by side on the bed. Mammon was deep into the movie, while your attention was elsewhere.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oi MC! Look at how that agent landed a double shot from behind his back while driving <em>blindfolded</em>!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And the way that he’s blowing through these guys like nothing is crazy! Bet I can do that too! Wanna bet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And- MC? Ya not even listenin’, are ya?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Uh huh.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry if I’m boring ya to sleep.”, he grumbled, looking away and pouting. But he still peeked back at you, gaze forming to show his worry. You were out of it, mind focusing on something that <em>wasn’t</em> you and him time, which never happened. So what happened? Did someone do something to make you mad? Did <em>he</em> do something and made you mad? He doesn’t recall anything happening...maybe you’re just getting homesick?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was making him get uneasy and had his mind racing now. What is going-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know Mammon, <strong>we’d make a cute couple.</strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well that caused him to choke on his spit and shoot straight up, knocking the empty cups over and spilling the blankets off of your bodies.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-where is this coming from?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean,” you turned to him, the movie illuminating your face in the dark. “Am I wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s so easy for Mammon to get lost in your eyes, just as it is for you. You believed that all of the brothers’ eyes reminded you of jewels, but Mammons’ eyes were always the most <em>unique</em> to you. They always found a way to draw you in, the mix of gold and cerulean never failing to captivate you. Not to mention how <em>expressive</em> they are, his emotions easily showing through them. Like now, you could see the hesitation and uncertainty swirling through them after your declaration.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You took a leap of faith, and you’re only hoping that he would do the same.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sat with his mouth opening and closing a couple times, the tips of words never leaving his tongue. He started to fidget, eyes darting to look anywhere else that wasn’t you, his cheeks turning scarlet and spreading to his ears. You felt disappointment bubbling in your stomach. You should’ve know that he wouldn’t confess, that you just pushed him too far. You should’ve just <em>kept quiet</em> and never addressed-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really think so?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He said it in such a small voice, that you barely heard him. And when he looked at you, he stared in so much <em>awe</em>, like he couldn’t believe what he just heard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean, yeah. Don’t you think so?”, you were trying to still be casual about it, but you feel yourself starting to sweat. The look that Mammon’s giving you is getting to your nerves, making your heart beat even faster than it already is. He’s already caught off guard, but it’s what he says next that does the same to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I do,” he has tears welling in his eyes now with an infectious smile to match. “<em>I really do</em>. W-what took you so long to say something, you dumb human?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Me?!</em> You’re the one who’s always acting so tough, you dumb demon!”, but you shoved him, laughing the whole time. “Geez, you stress me out for no reason-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t even have time to pretend to be mad as he tackled you to the bed, his trademark laugh filling the air. It didn’t take that long for you to join him, you both just appreciating the moment. You both <em>longed</em> for this moment, just to be in each other’s arms, not a care in the world. Nothing else mattered right now; just this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MC, I really do care about you and”, he paused. “I- I don’t ever wanna let you go. I don’t know what I would do without you now, and I don’t ever wanna find out”, he tightened his grip around you as he spoke.<em> “You’re the only one I wanna be greedy with.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The satisfaction you felt when hearing this was indescribable. “I care about you too Mammon, and I wouldn’t mind that. Not at all.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“G-Good! Because now that the Great Mammon is blessing you with this opportunity, ya better be grateful about it! It’s not easy to get with me, so count yourself lucky!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, here’s the old Mammon. <em>Minus</em> the denial.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, Mammoney.”, you chuckled, getting yourself comfortable. The warmth radiating from his body was making you sleepy, and you couldn’t fight it anymore. “I’m the luckiest person in the world.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you mumbled a “goodnight, love you” as you succumbed to sleep, you felt the forgotten covers being brought over you both. Mammon admired you as you snored lightly in his arms, and he couldn’t help but lightly kiss the top of your head. No amount of gambling could ever beat this high that he’s feeling, nothing could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know I count myself the luckiest demon in the world right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s already won something better than a prize, and that’s you loving him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt: "Are we really just friends?" with Leviathan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Levi deserves all the love and I will die on that hill 🤧💜 Reader is gender neutral and sorry this got kinda long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t take this anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knows that his sin is envy, but this feeling gnawing in his stomach was making him clench his jaw tighter by the <em>second</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The one time he actually leaves his safe haven of a room to go to RAD, he sees some demon that isn’t him cozying up to you, his Henry, by the lockers. And the demon had the <em>audacity</em> to smile in your face even more when they saw him staring- well really <em>glaring</em>- at them. He’s far enough to where he can’t fully understand what’s being said, but his hearing <em>is</em> good enough to make out a few words. The demon asking something along the lines of why he’s here and who he is to you, and the worst thing that could happen happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He heard you respond that he’s just a <em>friend</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t a secret that Levi has a crush on you, that he’s <em>in love</em> with you. He hasn’t confessed to you <s>yet </s>but he thought atleast after all the long nights of gaming and marathoning together, that you would atleast notice something! The times where he would lend you his controller and even show you how to play by putting his sweaty palms over yours, the moments spent with you comforting and uplifting him when he goes through his outbursts, even the rare nights where you slept cradled in each other’s arms, with his tail wrapped around you protectively. Did that mean nothing to you?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wants to feel betrayed, to feel deceived, but he can’t. He doesn’t want to be fully upset with you, and while he is hurt, he can’t fully blame you for only seeing him as a friend. He’s nothing but a worthless otaku. He’s supposed to be the third strongest out of his brothers, the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy, and he’s acting like <em>this</em>? The lower demons don’t even fear him, that was evident with the one standing right in front of him!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why would someone amazing as you want to date someone as low as him? He’s nothing but a waste of space, and he’s stupid to try and convince himself that he had a real chance to be with you. That you actually love him like he loves you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can’t look at this scene anymore, and he took off before he could feel the tears leave his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He never noticed how you took off after him, quickly ignoring your friend who was looking at you in disbelief.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite him not doing any kind of physical activity, Levi moves fast. Not to mention how RAD isn’t exactly a small school, so weaving through halls and jogging down so many stairs was starting to get exhausting but you couldn’t stop now. You were able to catch a blur of purple rush into an empty classroom, and you managed to finally reach him before he could lock the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heart <em>shattered</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There he was, huddled against the wall, steady tears rolling down his cheeks that he continuously tries to wipe away. You know how sensitive Levi is, and you know how much he gets inside his own head, so seeing him like this pained you beyond explanation. By the time you slowly slid down next to him, he already tried to shuffle away, but you grabbed his hand before he could get far.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t expecting him to snatch away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not fair! Why is it that I’m not good enough?! That I’m <em>never</em> good enough! The one person that I finally think I have a chance with, that sees me for me, I can’t have”, he turned to you, tears freely falling. “All the time that we-we spent together, you said that you <em>love</em> me, but-but- it’s not in the way that I do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi took a pause and gazed into your eyes, desperately searching for a way to prove him wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“Are- are we really just friends?”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Levi...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t give him a chance to look away, cupping his face. “Of course we’re not just friends...we’re more than that. Why would you think otherwise?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t lie to me! I heard what you told that other demon-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That you’re not just a friend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi stared at you, mouth agape. You’re messing with him, you’re trying to trick him again like when you told him that <em>you loved him!-</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh Levi”, you brought your forehead to his, which was making his face turn redder than it already was. “I told my friend that you’re not just a friend, that you’re more than that. Why would I ever say that you’re just a friend? You mean so much more than that to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You delicately rubbed your noses together, “Why would I ever say that about someone that I love?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he did his typical “WOAHHH”, you knew that you’re making <em>some</em> progress on this whole situation. He’s still shutting down somewhat though, shaking his head is disbelief. “S-SO! You tell my brothers that you love them all the time, how is telling me t-that any different?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I know how you get whenever it comes to...intimacy, so I’ve just been waiting until you’re ready. I don’t want to overwhelm you Levi, and I don’t want you to feel like you have to rush into things that you aren’t ready for. When you become my boyfriend, I want it to be when <em>you’re</em> ready, and I’ll wait for you however long it takes. That is...if you still want to be with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“R-really? You would wait for me?”, you only saw this look on his face whenever he talked about a new release with Ruri-Chan (honestly just Ruri-Chan in general), so you being the reason that he has this look has you feeling giddy. “Ah! I-I mean...why would want to be with someone like me? You shouldn’t waste your time on a useless otaku like m-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I love who you are. You’re always so passionate, so caring, not to mention how cute you are. Not bad on the eyes at all~”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Could his face get any redder?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not useless, Levi, you never were. You play a bigger role in this family than you think, <em>you’re stronger than you think</em>, and I wish that you see that. You have flaws, we all do, but that doesn’t make me want and love you any less.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were slowly inching towards him, eyes darting to his lips and back into his gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Can I prove to you how you’re not just a friend?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He found himself nodding before he fully processed it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something was up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Cyn couldn’t believe that you just ditched them so fast, and for <em>him</em> nonetheless! The fact that you said that that weirdo was more than just a friend, and that he already owned your heart made them want to throw up. Whatever, they still have some time to shake some sense into you, no matter how much you refused to listen and got upset with them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Seriously, they didn’t understand how the hell you continuously defended the third brother (why couldn’t it be someone like Lucifer or Asmodeus!) and claim that you’re so<em> “in love”</em>. They weren’t as dumb to actually try and confront Levi, no matter how weak or weird he acted, he’s still powerful enough to grind them into dust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Walking down the steps, Cyn debated on ditching you like you did them, but your human ways rubbed off on them. So standing outside of RAD, they impatiently tapped their foot, and when they heard steps behind them and recognized your sense, they quickly turned around to tear you a new one, when they stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why are you two holding hands?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And why on Devildom do you two look so happy?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Oh Diavolo please no-”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey Cyn! Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you wait! And I know that this sounds terrible, but we’re just gonna go ahead and head home, unless you wanna walk with us? Although I don’t want to make you <em>third wheel.</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They practically gagged right then and there, but when they saw the death stare you were giving them, they just sighed and gave up. Grinding their teeth together, you heard them grit out something that sounded like “no problem” and went about their merry way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well that took care of one problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They aren’t going to be too mad are they?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, who cares? They’ll get over it. Now, which anime are we binge watching tonight? I’ll let you pick since-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“TSL!”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure”, you leaned over to peck his cheek. “H-hey! What was that for?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry was it too much-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“N-NO! I-I mean- GAH you’re such a normie MC!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you saw that he didn’t pull away from you, in fact he leaned closer to you, despite what he’s saying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It would take some time for him to get adjusted to this, but that’s okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You have all the time in the world if it’s for him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prompt Scenario #11 with Diavolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Scenario: “Person A and Person B sleeping in the same bed and Person A keeps waking up cold because Person B has pulled all the blankets off of them.” With Diavolo!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This got kinda long so hope that’s okay 🥺 reader is gender neutral!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>After seeing how much of a success the retreats have been with everyone, Lord Diavolo decided to hold another one just for fun. Nothing really changed except for one minor factor that nobody was particularly happy about.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lord Diavolo wanted to room with you. Which meant sharing the bed. <em>Together</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now the brothers weren’t exactly...pleased with this notion, but they could only complain and fuss so much about it, with Lucifer scowling at them with Barbatos glaring. They weren’t exactly happy about this either, but Lord Diavolo is in charge, the future king, so they have to listen whether they agreed or not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After dinner and bidding everyone goodnight (not without some snarky remarks and sullen looks), you were lead to Lord Diavolo’s private chambers. You couldn’t lie, you were beyond nervous. You were sharing a bed with royalty, with no space separating you two. What if you drool? What if you accidentally kick him? What if you talk in your sleep and Lucifer somehow hears you and punishes you for it?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Okay that last one might be a bit of a stretch, but it’s <em>still</em> a possibility!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You have nothing to worry about MC.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh- I know Barb. It’s just...I don’t want to do anything embarrassing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nonsense. It’s not well to be stressed before sleep, so try to relax. The young master seems to be very elated knowing that you haven’t rejected his offer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both reached his door, looking even more regal than what you imagined.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I believe this is where we part”, Barbatos then turned to face you, bowing. “Please keep in mind my words MC. You have nothing to fret about, as you two will just be getting a good night’s rest. I hope that will be the <em>only</em> thing done this evening-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“B-BARBATOS-”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m merely joking, <em>somewhat</em>”, he chuckled at your distress. “Goodnight MC, please call if you need my assistance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You told him goodnight and watched him walk away, and prepared to knock on Lord Diavolo’s door. You weren’t expecting to turn around and see him standing in the doorway, the prince grinning widely, donned in his custom pajamas that you snuck for his birthday, the mini pumpkins and figures of him dancing gleefully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah MC! I was worried you wouldn’t show up! And these pajamas still fit so wonderfully”, he cackled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you ready for tonight?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Golden eyes glimmering with mischief, his smile turning into a smirk as he spoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gulped. You could only hope that you wouldn’t regret this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Then let’s begin, shall we?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You overreacted.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You keep forgetting that while Lucifer is so uptight, Diavolo is the complete opposite. He wanted to see the human customs of what was done at sleepovers, so you showed him pretty much the basics: pillow fights, painting his nails (where you somehow spilled on his top and he just casually went the rest of the night without it), truth or dare, gossiping, all stuff that were normal to you he seemed overjoyed doing. But you weren’t whining about it at all, seeing Lor- <em>Diavolo</em>, with a genuine smile on his face not worrying about his duties is valuable to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If someone would have told you that you would be laying in bed voluntarily with a literal demon, the future King of Hell to be exact, you would have thought they were crazy and suggested that they get help ASAP. So the sight of him breathing softly and relaxed is surreal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This could be the perfect moment for you both, <em>if only he didn’t keep stealing the damn covers!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why would he need all the covers anyway? You knew that demons have a higher body temp, running hotter than yours, but obviously that didn’t stop him from being a blanket hogger! This was the <em>fifth</em> time you woke up because of being so cold and missing the warmth of the blankets, and you would every so often grab atleast one that you could wrap yourself in. But it seems that your efforts were futile, as he just kept grabbing at them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t understand it. Everytime he got the blankets, he would just <em>grasp</em> them tightly against himself, not even covering himself with it. Maybe he’s having a nightmare? No...he kept smiling to himself, so maybe just a good dream?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You thought that was it, until he snuggled deeper into the stolen covers and you heard <em>your</em> name escape his mouth more than once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Was he...dreaming of you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Despite being kind of embarrassed and honored to be on his mind (<s>atleast the feeling is mutual</s>), you’re freezing. So, you decided to take a leap of faith and kill two birds with one stone. You slowly gripped the covers and <em>slowly</em> moved it off of him like you were doing before, and then waited for the right moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shouldn’t take long, and you don’t know what time it is, but you weren’t going to miss it. As he went to grab at them again, you threw them on the other side of your body, only keeping one large enough for the both of you. The plan was to share one blanket and “mysteriously” end up in his arms, cuddling if possible. The bed was <em>huge</em>, so there was no way that he could get to them, unless he rolled over you to-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh no.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t want to be crushed to death by Diavolo! Yes, you have pictured sharing a bed with him more than once and you don’t mind doing this again in the future (minus the blanket stealing), but you didn’t want to die like this!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cocooned yourself with the blanket as you tried to roll away when you saw his arm reaching, but it was too late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He clenched the blanket, your body practically swaddled and <em>dragged</em> you to him, circling his arms around you and nestling into you. He somehow managed to unravel you and pull the blanket over you both, all the while being dead asleep (which was both fascinating and scary). He breathed a sigh of relief and mumbled something incoherently (although you did hear your name a couple of times).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well you’re warm now, and in his arms, so you guess that this wasn’t <em>too</em> bad, as you could feel yourself dozing off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had a feeling that you would stay sleep now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em><strong>Bonus</strong></em>:</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt movement underneath your head, which awoke you from your slumber. You surprisingly felt well rested, raising your head up when-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good morning, MC! How was your sleep? I hope I wasn’t too much of a disturbance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re in Diavolo’s room. You two spent the night together. And he hogged the blankets<em> all night!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You blanket thief! I almost <em>froze</em> to death because of you!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just chuckled at you, “Oh MC, you should know that I wouldn’t let that happen! And it seems like that wasn’t an issue, I’m keeping you nice and warm now, aren’t I?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And you’re still in his arms, him cradling you to his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <s>Damn Dia and his handsome pecs!</s>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t really have a rebuttal, but you didn’t have time either as you could hear Barbatos announcing through the door his presence and the shouts of Mammon and Asmo carrying with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed, you guessed that this would have to come to an end eventually, but why so soon? It seemed like Diavolo shared the same sentiment, but he didn’t let you have time to dwell on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a soft kiss to your forehead, you both got up and you left to get ready for the day and to calm the brothers down. You weren’t expecting to get held back, Diavolo leaning down to gently peck your hand, like he was your own Prince Charming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for being my company, MC. And I do hope that this continues to happen in the future.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, Dia.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once it was just him and Barbatos, he made sure to schedule another retreat, just you and him. You make him feel as if he’s not as lonely as he’s used to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Besides, the brothers always have you, and it’s finally his turn to be a little <em>selfish</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prompt Scenario #3 with Beelzebub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Person B hiding in a closet to jump out and surprise Person A, but Person A just keeps not going near the closet by chance.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beel is literally so sweet but can be so oblivious sometimes lmao but I still love him tho 🧡 reader is gender neutral!<br/>Also this got kinda long my bad 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Today is the day.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After plenty of time spent planning, you’re going to surprise a demon: a demon who won’t accidentally kill you if they do get scared.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re going to surprise Beel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You see, you just found out that you won two all you can eat vouchers for Ristorante Six through a bet with some classmates, and you knew how excited and beyond happy Beel would be if you invited him to come with you (since there is NO way you could eat all that food by yourself, and free food equals happy Beel, so it’s a win-win). So what better way to tell him than as a surprise? There was only one problem.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You have not seen Beel at all today. And you’ve been in the closet going on two hours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You know that he doesn’t have anything planned today, you double checked with him before you sneaked in the closet! So why isn’t he here yet? You bet 100% that he’s stuffing his face as usual, but he would’ve texted you by now to see if you wanted to tag along! Or maybe he got so hungry again that he forgot-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard the door open and close.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You held your breath when you heard a growl echo in the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, I’m so hungry...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh thank goodness, it’s just Beel and his empty whole of a stomach (you still forget how his stomach could sound just like Cerberus). Now’s your chance! You’ll wait till he inches towards the closet, then jump out with the tickets and yelling out “SURPRISE!” Should you throw your arms up? Should you try to jump into his arms? You know that he’ll catch you, his reflexes are <em>scary</em> good like that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe I should use the emergency snack stash in the closet.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh man now’s your chance! His steps are inching closer and closer to the door. <em>Okay, on the count of three. One...two...THRE-</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, that’s MC stash whenever they come over. I don’t want to eat it and then we can’t share anything...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can just see the frown forming on his face and him rubbing his hands together all nervous. “But maybe they won’t mind?”, he began making his way towards the closet again. You gripped the tickets tighter, mentally preparing yourself to launch-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I better not. I don’t want to upset MC. It has some of their human snacks and they’ll be sad if I ate them all now. Maybe I should see if Belphie kept Madam Scream’s custard, I could always buy him another one later...oh I could buy one with MC! But where are they...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh my DIAVOLO.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Out of all the times that Beel is being considerate with someone else’s food is the time that you don’t need him to be. Why does he have to be so caring and soft all the time?!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You are ready to pound your head against the wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’re ready to give up and just open the door when it sounds like he’s...sniffing something? His stomach growl filled the air, and then he was <em>stomping towards the closet</em>, quicker than you could process it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You practically <em>screeched</em> when the door was yanked open, Beel peering down at you with a <em>hungry</em> look in his eyes, which then turned to confusion, then cheerful. Here you are, fallen on your butt, the vouchers stuck on your sweaty palm, petrified.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought I smelled you in here!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Smell...?”, it came out so small and you swear that you felt your voice crack. Oh this is embarrassing. Not only did the surprise fail, but now you stink!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded, “I thought I was just smelling your snack stash, but you always smell <em>really</em> good, so it’s not hard to find you. And I have the best sense of smell in the house. But why are you hiding in the closet? Did you get hungry too?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I was trying to surprise you, but I failed,” you sighed out. You forgot how Beel can practically sniff out anything, being the Avatar of Gluttony and all, he had to have a good sense of taste <em>and</em> smell. Wait, he doesn’t know why you’re in here, so you could still-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s that in your hand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gasped and snatched your wrist, lifting you up as you squeaked. “Is that two all you can eat vouchers for <em>Ristorante Six?! </em>MC, how did you-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So much for the surprise, huh?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You must’ve zoned out over your failure, because the next thing you knew, you were being tossed over Beel’s shoulder, staring at the ground in shock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>“MC, I’m hungry.”</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You gulped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait can I atleast change first before you go?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s no time to waste, we need to go. <em>Now</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But Beel-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your cries were ignored as you both (or rather Beel) raced to the restaurant, you still being carried on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucifer is not a happy camper right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s past midnight, and he had to come out and personally apologize to the owner of Ristorante Six because his younger brother still doesn’t know how to control his raging appetite and his rage in general when he is being denied food. And also because of a <em>certain human </em>who thought that giving the <em>Avatar of Gluttony</em> an all you can eat voucher would fully satisfy his hunger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You and Beel both see him tapping his fingers meticulously, no doubt deciding on some sort of punishment. But luckily (or rather unluckily), he’s too tired to think of something right now, but he <em>rest assured</em> that he will have something by tomorrow. So no chance of escaping punishments.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well that sucks. You didn’t know that Beel would go to <em>that</em> far after they told him they couldn’t serve him anymore (but you couldn’t blame them, Beel ate literally everything, and they didn’t have enough food for the other diners. They were even starting to run out of <em>water and bread</em>, and you would have never thought that was possible). You should have known better that his appetite probably wouldn’t have been fully satiated, but you couldn’t help it when you saw how his face lit up once you were both there. You knew it was because of the food, but Beel swore that it tasted better because he was with you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Either way, you’re fine getting in trouble if it meant to see Beel smiling, even if it wasn’t for long.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Bonus:</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MC, I’m sorry I got us in trouble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s giving you that puppy dog look, the look that’s hard to stay mad, that’s hard to <em>be</em> mad at. “It’s okay Beel, I’m not mad. I still had fun, and even though we aren’t exactly allowed back right now, it was worth it right? You still had fun, and that’s all that matters.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped you before you could say goodnight by grabbing your hands, gaze turning serious. “Let me make it up to you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beel it’s okay, I told you I’m not upset-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I am. You were just trying to do something nice for me, and I messed it all up.” He was sulking, his shoulders beginning to slouch. “It won’t sit right with me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then a genius idea came to you. This could be <em>very</em> beneficial for you both.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know how you can make it up to me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do?” His head shot up. “How?” His eyes practically begged you to tell him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucifer was both shocked and amused at the sight he saw.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Here Beel was, cooking breakfast (human breakfast to be exact), <em>without</em> eating the food. When he went to question him what exactly brought this on (he was still getting punished, but if this attitude kept up it might not be <em>as</em> severe), Beel only said one thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m making it up to MC.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He then put the food on a tray (that was even adorned with a flower and was that fresh squeezed orange juice?!), and promptly left the kitchen. So the human got his brother who ate everything in sight to make breakfast for them and not eat a single piece?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You continue to surprise him at every turn.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MC, are you up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight of you tangled in his covers, dressed in one of his old shirts, is a sight that he can get used to. When he heard you groan and mumble out something (maybe a good morning?), he brought the tray and put it on his nightstand. “I made you something, and don’t worry, I didn’t eat a single piece, but I was tempted to because it smells so good...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can have some Beel.” You sat up, stretching and overlooking the tray. He wasn’t lying when he said that this smells good, because it’s making your mouth water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s your breakfast, and I ate a little bit of mine earlier. Besides, the coupon says that I can’t have a piece and we have to follow it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you would have known making some homemade “Beel Favors” coupons at two in the morning would make him feel better and get you treatment like this, you would have done this a long time ago, with him and the other brothers. But Beel is such a sweetheart, and you would feel bad if you just took advantage of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, say ‘ahh’.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Beel,” you started to chuckle, “you don’t have to feed me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I want to, and the coupon says that I have to so...please?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t have it in you to say no, so you open your mouth, even mimicking the sound, as he gently fed you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both knew that the coupon said the feeding part is optional, but who were you to deny such a face? And he said please too, so you couldn’t refuse him now!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If he kept this up, you might have to redeem your 10 free kisses coupon early. But you don’t think he’ll mind if you do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If anything, he’ll make the kisses unlimited if it’s from you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prompt Scenario #5 with Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Scenario: “Person A and Person B go to a fair/amusement park and Person A wants to go on the roller coaster and Person B agrees. Later, Person B regrets their decision and ends up clinging onto Person A for dear life.” with Lucifer!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aw no this request wasn’t a problem, it was fun to write! I can just see him sitting all smug 😏while MC is just 😰 reader is gender neutral!<br/>SN: I might go back and add a bonus section 👀🤸🏽♀️</p><p>Warning: Lesson 16 (VERY minor), 25 &amp; 26 spoilers (all minor, but still wanted to put it just in case)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You’re starting to regret this decision.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No forget that, you’re starting to regret <em>LIFE.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The carnival was back in town, and without having to worry about finding an illegal gambling ring popping up, Lucifer wanted to have an actual date with you. He wanted to spend time with you without having to worry about his brothers meddling in or having to do anything for Diavolo. So when the opportunity arouse and he *GASP* miraculously finished all of his paperwork early, he wasn’t going to waste another second. He stole you away before anyone else had a chance to, ordering you to get dressed and to meet him downstairs in an hour, and to not let any of his brothers (mainly Mammon) distract you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While he would prefer taking you out somewhere like Ristorante Six or even to the new stage play, he was fine with taking you to the pop-up carnival. Seeing the way your eyes shone as you rambled about how excited you were to experience this for real this time without being stuck to the second born convinced him that those plans can be saved for later.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Had it been someone else, he would have been irritated, but he suppose that it’s fine if it means to see your infectious smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not to mention how much he’s enjoying you clinging onto him for dear life.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tried to warn you about this ride, to convince you to ride the Ferris Wheel once more, but being the stubborn human that you are, you were determined to go on this roller coaster. While he personally enjoys this ride whenever he does choose to indulge, even he knows how intense it can get (not that it phases him, if anything it drew him in more).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He did express about wanting to ride it when you both first arrived, but quickly rejected any talk of going on it. If other demons and even his own brothers tense up at this coaster, what do you think it can do to a mere human? But you just shook your head, claiming how you have rides like this back at home, and how this is <em>nothing</em> to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t going to chicken out now, especially since it was something that actually peaked Lucifer’s interest (no matter how much he tried to hide it). You wanted him to have fun too, and if getting on this would help him loosen up then you’ll do it!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Head held high, you oh so confident stepped into the cart and dragged him next to you, even going as far as mocking him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you get scared Luci, you can always hold <em>my</em> hand.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He narrowed his eyes and just shook his head, “Just remember I tried to warn you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which lead to now: you curled up in his side, having a death grip on his arm. With him looking so smug, chuckling more and more as he felt your grip tighten. The fact that he’s sitting relaxed, like he’s in his study listening to classical music with a glass of Demonus, is a sight that both pissed you off and reminded you who exactly Lucifer is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While he’s a softie underneath his intimidating façade, he’s still just that. <em>Intimidating.</em> Stuff that would traumatize you wouldn’t even phase him, prime example being now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hated this, oh <em>you hated this, </em>but you could stick it out just for a little longer-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After another loop, feeling the flames lick at your face, and seeing some type of creature that you’ll probably be seeing in your sleep for the next month, you wanted off. <em>Now</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, how the tables have turned.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wished that you couldn’t hear him right now, that the wind or even the other passengers would help tune him out, but you weren’t that lucky.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t even fully glare at him as you nearly jumped into his lap after a violent jerk of your cart. You would have been even more embarrassed and mortified but an animatronic jumped out and you screamed so loud, you would not be surprised if you burst Lucifer’s eardrums’ along with yours. You didn’t want to be a killjoy, but this was way more than you expected it to be, and you are regretting <em>all</em> of your life choices at this point.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you frightened MC? You know that you can always hold <em>my</em> hand if you are-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t even hesitate to grab it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>——</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well that was probably the worst experience in your entire life. It’s up there with the attic incident, that’s how scarred you are from this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you need to sit down and collect yourself, MC?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“NO! I-I mean, no. I’m fine, let’s continue. The night is still young-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re shivering and look like you’re about to faint.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lucifer, I’m fine-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re sitting down”, he walked you to a nearby bench, and gently sat you down. You didn’t even realize that you were shivering, and you can’t tell if it was because of the breeze setting in or because of how petrified that ride really made you. You felt a weight on your shoulders, and felt much more cozier and warm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gave up his fur coat, and never let go of your hand after the ride.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you that we shouldn’t have gotten on. Why must you be so headstrong?”, he just shook his head at you again. “There’s always a need to prove something with you. I’ve already made a pact with you, what else is there to prove?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not proving anything to you, I just wanted to make sure that you’re having fun too. Did you atleast have fun on the ride?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“While it was <em>very</em> satisfying having you in my arms, I rather it be when you’re not terrified and on the brink of tears.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey I wasn’t about to cry!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you say so”, he rolled his eyes. His gaze turned serious, “Seeing you enjoy yourself makes me enjoy myself. Seeing you happy is enough for me to have a good time. And I know you did not like the ride, and<em> do not</em> try to lie to me and say otherwise. I am not a fool MC.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt guilty, you were so wrapped up in trying to prove to yourself that you could handle it when you knew you couldn’t. You just wanted Lucifer to have a good time too, since he rarely had the time to loosen up and not stress about other concerns. You didn’t want it to just be about you, you wanted it to be about him too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t mean to ruin this, Lucifer”, you just felt stupid now. “I messed tonight up, and we already rarely get to go out with just us. So I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you, <em>I promise</em>-“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MC”, he lifted your chin up, and made no room for you to escape eye contact. “Tonight isn’t ruined, far from it. While it may have put a damper on things, you still had fun earlier correct?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flashing back to him winning you a stuffed animal (a peacock, no surprise), sharing laughs and a Devildom version of cotton candy, exchanging kisses while overlooking the Devildom night sky from the Ferris Wheel unknowingly brought a smile to your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Okay, so maybe tonight wasn’t a <em>complete</em> bust.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I did.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So the night is far from ruined then. Did you expect me to take you out and have it end on a miserable note?”, he tutted. “You think very low of me, I see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took on a teasing tone, which made you giggle. “Of course not. I wouldn’t expect the Avatar of Pride to have this night turn sour and not have a way to turn it around.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, your current offer still stands. You wish to make it up to me, and I have just the perfect solution.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hm, already?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course. After all”, he leaned in, devilish smirk adorning his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“The night is still young, is it not?”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Brothers Celebrating your Birthday!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So my birthday is on April Fools, (how deserving 🤪) and I decided to be self indulgent again and write something! These are short and reader is gender neutral!</p>
<p>WARNING: Lesson 16 spoilers in Beel and Belphie’s part (nothing too heavy but read their sections at your own risks)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Lucifer</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Expect the most grandest/high class celebration you’ve ever seen MC!</li>
<li class="">As much as he’s not a morning demon, he’s got a noticeable pep in his step this morning because it’s your special day</li>
<li class="">Expect him to be one of the first people to text you at midnight because he’s still up doing paperwork</li>
<li class="">But don’t worry, he won’t be doing any work when it’s time to celebrate</li>
<li class="">Little messages throughout the day, hinting at something big to come along with small gifts (atleast to him) such as: new outfits, lunch at Ristorante Six with him, basically stuff that he pleases you both and that he would love to see you in (not that he would ever tell you)</li>
<li class="">Expect his gifts to be high quality too (ie. <em>very</em> expensive)</li>
<li class="">You expected a huge party, but you didn’t expect him to get so sentimental</li>
<li class="">After everything ended, you ended up in his room, with him just holding you in his lap, unconsciously caressing you with his mind deep in thought</li>
<li class="">The impact that you made on his brothers- the impact that you made just on <em>him</em>- it’s far bigger than you could imagine. And that <em>scares</em> him</li>
<li class="">He’s gotten so close to you that he forgot that you can’t stay here forever, both in the Devildom and mortality. What would he do when you have to leave his brothers? When you have to leave <em>him</em>? It makes his chest pang with pain every time the thought crosses his mind, but he refuses to let it ruin the moments he does get to spend with you</li>
<li class="">You’ll never know how grateful he is for deep down, and he never wants to lose you. Who would have thought that the mighty firstborn would fall so deep for a mere human?</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Mammon</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">ITS PARTY TIME</li>
<li class="">Get ready to have the best birthday ever with no one other than the Great Mammon!</li>
<li class="">Tries to be the first one to tell you, fell asleep and immediately felt bad</li>
<li class="">Celebrates your birthday like a national holiday but is still somehow tsundere about it. He’s only being like this because you don’t know how to party, and he doesn’t want to hear you complain later, got it?!</li>
<li class="">Has his crows bring you small gifts leading up to the big party. Bracelets, candy, mini love letters that he swore that he threw away...</li>
<li class="">Definitely snuck off during your party, because he wanted to hand you his gift personally (and he didn’t want to hear his brothers say anything about it). Prays (how ironic) that you don’t hate it, tears up when you say that you love it</li>
<li class=""><s>Definitely got some kisses as thanks and can expect some more later</s></li>
<li class="">He just really appreciates and loves you okay? You’re important to him, and today’s the day that you were brought into the world, the reason that he’s able to look forward to something everyday. You’ve made a change in everyone’s lives, even that grouch Lucifer, and he has to say thanks somehow</li>
<li class="">Plus, you’re important to him- so he does see this as a special day regardless of what comes out of his mouth. He still gets embarrassed about being emotional, but he makes sure that you know that he loves you</li>
<li class="">He always will</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Leviathan</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">It’s just another day normie, nothing special...</li>
<li class="">Hey quit trying to figure out what he’s hiding behind his back! He doesn’t have anything okay?! It’s nothing! And ignore that he called you, he just butt dialed you and didn’t expect you to answer! And he just decided to say happy birthday because everyone else was, not because he actually cares!</li>
<li class="">He is so stumped on how he’s going to celebrate your birthday, he hasn’t stressed about something non-otaku like this in <em>decades</em>. He’s so anxious that he’ll ruin your big day. What if he gets you something and you hate it and then hate him?!!</li>
<li class="">This day is making him more nervous than it should, but he can’t help it! You’re his best friend, a person that he can confidently say that he’s fortunate enough to know and that he loves-</li>
<li class="">OKAY he can’t exactly say it out loud yet without turning 50 shades of red, but he really does. He just needs a way to show it</li>
<li class="">Believe it or not, he was too excited to wait to tell you his gift after the party, so he told you after he said happy birthday. Free range to his manga collection??? What could be better than that?! The perfect gift if you asked him</li>
<li class="">Plus he rather you be holed up with him in his room than being anywhere else. That’s how it should be: just his Henry, his anime/manga/game collection, and Henry 2.0</li>
<li class="">It’s the least that he can do for how much you’ve been there for him, and even though he still has a hard time saying how he really feels, he hopes that this atleast gives you a glimpse into his true feelings</li>
<li class=""><s>Ugh this feels like he’s a love interest in an otome game or something...</s></li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Satan</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">Honestly is the chillest of the all</li>
<li class="">Don’t get me wrong he’s super excited like everyone else, but he has a <em>very</em> detailed itinerary that you both need to follow for today, starting with breakfast.</li>
<li class=""><s>Get down here before Beel eats your breakfast!</s></li>
<li class="">He made it with all of your favorite activities and places, along with things that he just knew you’ll love (and him too, but seeing you smiling is more than enough to make him content). He put a lot of effort into this whole day, especially with your gift</li>
<li class="">He put thought into it (no surprise there), he didn’t want to give you just anything <s>and he has to one-up Lucifer</s> and he needed to give you something to show you how much of a change you’ve been in his life. How much you influenced him to make better choices when it comes to channeling his anger and rage</li>
<li class="">He got you a magic photo album last year, and the way that you reacted to that (which was obviously positive), the pressure is on this year to impress you even more</li>
<li class="">Which he ended up doing! But he won’t lie, he was just a <em>tad</em> bit nervous in disappointing you, but everything worked out well, so you didn’t need to know!</li>
<li class="">Although, he did feel a bit shy in handing you his gift, he felt relieved in seeing you accept it so quickly</li>
<li class="">Also invited you to read any of his books, and even offered to teach you some spells, both safe and simple enough to where it won’t cause any real damage to anyone. <s>Might teach you a spell to spite Lucifer to make the LYS club proud</s>
</li>
<li class="">You don’t know how much you mean to his brothers, how much you mean to him. You’ve made a bigger impact that you think, and while he knows that nothing he does will ever show you how eternally thankful he is for your presence, he at least wants to show you a sliver of his appreciation. What better way than the day you came into the world?</li>
<li class="">Also expect him to try and fluster you the whole day. You’re too cute for him to leave you alone, and your reactions are better than that brand new cat cafe</li>
<li class=""><s>Actually he might have to test that theory, and the only way to do that is if you both visit the cafe. Either way he’s not complaining! Cats and you? A match to die for</s></li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Asmodeus</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">You’re the only reason he’ll interrupt his beauty sleep</li>
<li class="">Wants bragging rights to say that he told you happy birthday first</li>
<li class="">Today is a big day after all! It’s the day that you came into the world, and that you’re able to even be down here with him- I mean them!</li>
<li class="">Will be your designated fashion designer. All your outfits already have to not only be on point, but they have to be <em>iconic</em>. No exceptions! Doesn’t matter if you’re just going to Purgatory Hall, you’re going there in style!</li>
<li class="">Gifts are in style too! He got you stuff that you would absolutely fall in love with. He’s not <em>that</em> self centered, give him some credit MC!</li>
<li class="">After the big celebration with everyone, of course you’re going out to The Fall! He has to show you off of course, it would be a crime if he didn’t</li>
<li class="">But once everything is over and you guys are home, he takes his time in doing his nightly routine on you both. Honestly just basking in your glow and just enjoying you. No sharing, no interruptions, just you and him</li>
<li class="">He catches himself thinking that there’s no way he can love someone more than he can love himself,<em> it’s impossible</em>, it has to be</li>
<li class="">But he loves you so much that he’s starting to doubt that theory</li>
<li class=""><s>But would that really be a problem?</s></li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Beelzebub</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">He’s so excited! And he takes today VERY seriously</li>
<li class="">He’s gonna make sure you eat SO GOOD today that Lord Diavolo would be jealous</li>
<li class="">As soon as you get up you guys are hitting every restaurant and I mean EVERY</li>
<li class="">You’re getting the best of the best because you deserve the best</li>
<li class="">And as a gift he got you so much food that you’ll probably have enough to last you both for the rest of the year...<s>if he doesn’t eat it all</s>
</li>
<li class="">He knows that food is his thing, but he got you so much because he knows that it makes him happy, and he wants you to feel the same way. It makes him feel all warm inside, and when you’re with him it’s like he’s eating all of his favorites at once, but even better</li>
<li class="">And you guys eating food together?? It makes him feel like he’s back in the Celestial Realm again</li>
<li class="">But I feel like with Beel, another way he shows love is through acts of service and quality time. For him, even if you guys are doing absolutely nothing, he’s 100% in bliss</li>
<li class="">So his gift to you was in the way of snacks to share and having him at your mercy (not that you would ever take advantage of him like that). Also promising to</li>
<li class="">You see past his sin, and enjoy Beel for Beel. You don’t just see him as Gluttony, you helped bring his twin back to him, you even sleep and listen to him after his nightmares of Lilith. It’s only right to show gratitude for all that you’ve done on your birthday</li>
<li class="">And all of his brothers love you, especially him. You’re basically family at this point, and no takebacks either</li>
<li class="">Just don’t leave him MC, you’ve became a big part of his life now, and he honestly would be very sad without you</li>
</ul>

<p></p><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>Belphegor</strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul class="">
<li class="">There’s no way that this sleepy king can stay up until midnight so you’ll get your happy birthday when he sees you in the morning<s> (if he’s up)</s>
</li>
<li class="">
<s>No but fr in the game he DOES NOT CALL YOU OR EVEN TEXT!!! LIKE I STAYED UP THINKING HE FELL ASLEEP AND HE JUST STRAIGHT UP- </s><span class="small"><s>okay sorry back to the headcannons 😭</s></span>
</li>
<li class="">He’s very optimistic on the inside trust me, he just doesn’t show it very well on the outside, but he’s trying!</li>
<li class="">He can’t help it that he’s sleepy but...you put some energy back into him, and he is ecstatic about celebrating with you, he just has a hard time showing it</li>
<li class="">His brothers were a little peeved about his nonchalant attitude AND not getting you a gift, but Beel already knows what his twin is doing, he just didn’t want anyone else to know because he wanted everything to be perfect</li>
<li class="">After the party, he snuck you away to the planetarium, which is designated as your sacred spot. This was nothing new, but you still laid in awe cuddled with Belphie looking up at the sky</li>
<li class="">But tonight was different, as the stars up above spelled out...your name? And did that star basically let out miniature fireworks? And are those stars over there shaped as a cow and <em>mooing?</em>
</li>
<li class="">Seeing your eyes light up meant that it was worth it to skip out on some of his naps to talk to Solomon and practice out some new spells (but you won’t ever know that)</li>
<li class="">Belphie really cares about you. <em>Really</em> cares about you. No matter how much he may be sarcastic or act like things aren’t a big deal, they are to him, especially when it comes to you. After the ill-fated events in the attic, he would have not been surprised if you hated him and want nothing to do with him ever again; it was his fault after all, he couldn’t be upset with you. But you were willing to forgive him, and start over</li>
<li class="">MC, you will never know how much indebted he is to you. You’re the reason that he’s out of the attic and reconnected with his twins again, the reason that he’s apart of the family and not separated. Yes, he still has some issues that he may need to work on for himself, but he’s able to take the right step because of you</li>
<li class="">He doesn’t really have a choice in celebrating your birthday (at least to him but he’s gonna celebrate either way), because without you, he doesn’t know where he would end up at, he would be lost. He owes you enough to see you safe and happy, and he <em>swears</em> that he will keep you that way. A happy and safe MC means a satisfied Belphie</li>
<li class="">And having you curled up in his side, going on about the show he planned, has him feeling very light, and he can’t help but wonder if this is how his sister felt</li>
<li class=""><s>If it is, he can’t help but start to see everything a little clearer now</s></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prompt Scenario #4 with Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Scenario: “Person B helping Person A with simple tasks, like brushing their hair, or putting on jewelry, where it’s obviously an excuse to be close to each other, but neither are complaining.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES I LIVE for this scenario! I already love Mammon cause he’s so cute and sweet 💛 this scenario was really made for him cause I’m pretty sure he does this in-game too lol. reader is gender neutral!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>It’s happening again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mammon is trying to brush any remaining crumbs from breakfast off your face while you try and adjust his uniform tie, both of your movements fidgety as you’re both obviously more than just a little flustered.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If they listened closely, they can hear Mammon grumble about you being a “messy human”, and how he always has to give up his time to make sure you’re at least decent (“Ya won’t be looking a mess while you’re with the Great Mammon!”). They can also hear you shoot back about his tie (“How are you thousands of years old and still can’t tie a tie right?”). There’s no spite in either if your tones, and they can see how you both smiled at each other, your shushed voices and laughs carrying in the air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It made all of the brothers practically roll their eyes to the back of their <em>skulls</em>. This has been a daily occurrence, for how long? They lost count after a <em>month</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It left them baffled and annoyed to see you two being so close and acting all lovey dovey, and this is not the first time nor would it be the last (unfortunately). Yet, whenever you two first got confronted about this behavior, you both just stammered some excuse of just “helping each other”, with Mammon especially going on the defense (“I’m their first man, of course I’m gonna help them out!”).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeah right, neither one of you couldn’t even make eye contact when saying it!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It seemed that anywhere they looked, you both found some way to touch one another under the guise of providing help. You need help putting on a necklace that <em>he</em> saved and bought for you? You didn’t even have to ask him as he was already behind you, delicately draping it on you (and definitely taking the time to admire you, murmuring compliments that were only meant for you). You see that Mammon has some knots and tangles in his hair? You can get it out by gently running your fingers through it, losing yourself in just how soft it is (he only had a few knots, but you kept going until his purrs turned into snores, soaking in just how relaxed he looked). Neither one of you can sleep? Just holding one another made any sleeping troubles disappear and it made the nights go by quicker (not to mention how the stolen kisses and the <em>‘I love yous’</em> exchanged made your hearts quicken and with the whispered promises of doing this again easing you both into slumber).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet, no matter what, whenever someone pointed out that you guys were so close (both emotionally and physically), you guys just always said the same excuse: <em>“I’m just helping them out, that’s all!” </em>It couldn’t be anymore obvious when the “tasks” became more simpler, to the point where they didn’t even ask and there would be an <s>excuse</s> answer ready on the tip of your tongues, covering your faces or rubbing the back of your necks. The brothers didn’t even bother asking anymore, just observing as you both were young, dumb, and in love.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heavy on the dumb, but in love nonetheless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was like a routine for you both, a comfortable one at that. Even someone <em>dumber</em> than Mammon can see that you two just wanted to bask in each other’s presence, that you two care and love one another, the longing gazes being proof of that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They just couldn’t believe that out of all of them, it was Mammon who you chose, <em>who you fell in love with</em>. It was unbelievable. <em>The</em> <em>dumbest, scummiest brother</em> was able to win your heart before any of them could, and then had the <em>audacity</em> to rub it in their faces!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Levi even predicted some scenarios between you two that <em>scarily</em> came true, one being that you accidentally got kabedoned at RAD, which definitely left you both breathless and very embarrassed (but neither of you complained, and wouldn’t <em>totally</em> hate it if it could happen again).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, it always leaves a bad taste in their mouths to see you two act like lovesick puppies to each other. It’s like watching a bad romance movie, expect it’s really happening and twice as pathetic (at least that’s how Satan and Belphie viewed it, and everyone agreed).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, if it meant that they can see your glowing smile and the genuine look of bliss in your eyes, and that Mammon was occupied enough that his scheming and theft slowed (and he did seem to be a <em>little</em> bit happier as the days go by that he spends with you), then they <em>guess</em> that they’ll deal with it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <s>For now at least.</s>
    </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Updated Prompt List + Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember: to request go to my Tumblr! Link in bio!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember: to request go to my Tumblr! Link in bio!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>I finally finished all of the requests</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So you know what that mean... </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
<em><strong>REQUESTS ARE OFFICIALLY OPEN FOR THE PROMPT SPECIAL!!! </strong></em>🥳</h2>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, I decided since we still have some left, I decided to make a list on what’s still available for each fandom. But I also decided to change the rules to make it easier on myself and for you guys too 😅</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So before, I was doing the quotes for both fandoms, but after I decided how repetitive it could start to get and how long it would take,<strong> I just decided to shorten it down to where it’s one fandom per quote.</strong> I’m still doing both BSD and OM, but <strong>once it’s done, it’s gone for good. Also same rules apply, only one quote per request. </strong>I’m sorry about the change but it’s gonna be way easier for everyone this way. I won’t take too long like how I was before, and it’ll help get the prompt special done with so I can open requests back up again!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>UPDATED PROMPT LIST:</strong>
  </h2>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>The Scenarios:</h2>
</div><ul>
<li class=""><strong>So I decided that it’s only a couple left, it’s first come first serve. So once it’s done for one fandom, it’s crossed out and not available anymore. If you sent a request for any of these when the askbox is closed, send them in again!</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>1.) A friend drawing on Person A and Person B's faces when they sleep. They wake up to see each other faces covered in silly doodles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>6.) Person A having a broken leg and Person B has to carry them up and down the stairs to their bedroom every night/morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>8.) Person B gets into a heated argument with someone. Person B behind threatening them, so Person A picks up Person B and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>10.) Person A falling asleep on Person B’s shoulder/chest/lap and Person B really needs to get up to go do something but doesn’t want to wake Person A.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>The Quotes:</h2>
</div><ul>
<li class=""><strong>So I also decided that for these it’s first come first serve as well. So once it’s crossed out, it’s not available!</strong></li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>1.) “You are my new pillow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>2.) “So I was driving past a pet store and couldn’t help but wonder how cute an animal would be like in our home...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>4.) “I think I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>9.) “Are you jealous?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>10.) “I heard you talking in your sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>13.) “I tried to move on, but nobody is you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>14.) “You’re so cute when you’re half asleep like this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>15.) “Shooting star, make a wish.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <h2>
    <strong>
      <em>With that being said, the askbox is officially OPEN! 🥳 have fun!</em>
    </strong>
  </h2>
</div><ul>
<li class="">Also, if you sent in a request for the prompt special when the box was closed, resend it in!</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="">
  <p>Like I said, this is the updated prompt list and I’m super excited to get this done and to see what you guys send in. Also, thank you guys for the support I will forever love y’all 😭🙏🏾💙💙</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-Dream 💫</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prompt: "Are you jealous?" with Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was so much fun to write! Luci know that he gets jealous but never wants to admit (his jealousy is worse than Mammon but you didn’t hear it from me 🤭) and sorry this got kinda long! Reader is gender neutral!</p>
<p>TW: suggestive/spicy themes, but nothing extremely graphic is mentioned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Lucifer is <em>pissed</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s tapping his foot, and constantly checking his phone, waiting in his study for you to either walk in or call him. It’s late, and you’re still not home yet. He asked his brothers where exactly you are, and when Asmo told him that you’re out with the same “friend” you seem to blow all of them off for some time now, it just makes his mood turn even more sour, the scowl on his face deepening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, Lucifer is not opposed to you making friends, as long as they aren’t a threat to you, his family, Lord Diavolo and the other exchange students. He understands that it’s very easy for you to connect with others, intentional or not, and he encourages it to a <em>certain</em> extent. However, this same “friend” that you’ve been increasingly been hanging out with for the past couple of weeks is starting to rub him the wrong way. Of course he’s met this “friend”, a classmate from your Seductive Speechcraft class (which just made him feel <em>more</em> unease with you being with them), and they seemed harmless enough (for a demon at least). Annoying, but harmless, <em>at first</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then began the constant need for your attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It started with the messages and calls under the guise of studying, the “innocent” demon begging you for help so that they can pass the class, and you being the <s>naive</s> nice human that you are of course obliged their request. Then it escalated from once a week, to three times a week, to almost staying after school every day just to “help”. He didn’t like that, as it’s him or his brothers that always walk you home every time, and this demon (who he found is Yuki, a demon who feeds off of <em>sexual energy</em> nonetheless), is messing with the routine, but he kept his cool and forced his brothers to do the same. He- <em>They</em> weren’t happy about this, but at the end of the day, you’re still coming home to him- <em>them</em>, and nothing is changing that. Not to mention how he made sure that someone had their eyes on you, whether it’s Mammon, Beel, or even himself (which he preferred).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Until Yuki decided that you need to hang out more, <em>without him or his brothers.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That’s when he made it known of his <em>dislike</em> towards them, and dislike is putting it lightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You started to come home right at dinner, right before Beel devoured your plate. Mammon obviously voiced his displeasure aloud, with the others silently agreeing or making passing comments, but Lucifer would just shut the conversation down before anyone gets too upset, mainly for himself. He doesn’t want to lose control over something trivial like this, he can’t, <em>he won’t- </em>he’s well above some minuscule pest like them, and it would be a waste of time and energy to be worried about someone who is clearly below him!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s already irritated with Yuki integrating themselves into your everyday life, but he’s also trying to fight the increasing sinking feeling in his stomach the more you both bond.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The more you two become more than acquainted with one another, the more Lucifer tries to fight and hide this feeling. He buries himself in more paperwork, practically locks himself in his study, avoids anyone’s questions or concerns, and has become overall snappier than usual. He’s even snapped on Lord Diavolo, Lord Diavolo of all people!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Granted Diavolo just thought it was overall stress, so he just simply laughed it off, but it didn’t go unnoticed by everyone, including you).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now Lucifer is not stupid, he’s a very intelligent and powerful demon, and he doesn’t have to say it to be known. He made sure to do some research himself on Yuki, and didn’t put anything past them. You’re still surrounded by demons who wouldn’t hesitate to swallow you whole if allowed, and some are still desperate enough to try anything, so he’s very cautious with others being around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which leads to now, you being out again with that demon at The Fall. Ever since, Lucifer retired to his study, constantly checking his phone for any updates. He refused to look distressed in front of everyone, and he knows that you’re smart and not so gullible, you’ll be okay, you <em>had</em> to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s well going on 1 in the morning, and you still haven’t answered any of his calls and texts? You swore that you would always answer him, so something had to happen. What exactly were you doing? What exactly were<em> you two</em> doing? We’re you okay? Are you safe? Has that Yuki tried anything with you?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Were you two doing anything now?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of these questions swirling around in his head, his worry only adding on to his frustrations and building tension going through his body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He already marched down to the door, coat forgotten and tie undone, flinging it open and scowl so deep that his fangs were <em>bared</em>. That Yuki better hope that you come home in one piece and spotless, or else he will make sure that they regret being <em>alive</em>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He couldn’t wipe the surprised look on his face when he made eye contact with you, who was matching his own expression, hand frozen in the air mid knock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lucifer? What are you still doing up? Are you about to go somewhere?” His expression quickly morphed to one of high distaste, the irritation displaying clearly on his face and his grip tightening on the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was still awake <em>waiting for you</em>. Have you forgotten how to use a phone, or are you too good for one now that you’re with your <em>‘friend’. </em>And I remember specifically telling you to let me know when you leave, <em>did I not?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh. Well...my phone <em>kinda</em> died, but I was already on the way home and-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By yourself?! Do you know how irresponsible that is? Do you forget that you’re a <em>mere</em> <em>human?</em>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His irritation is rising to pure anger at this revelation. So that demon didn’t even have the <em>decency</em> to walk you home? To make sure that you arrive <em>safe</em>? And yet you still have the <em>nerve</em> to spend time with them and practically <em>ignore him?!-</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well- um, Lucifer? Lucifer!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He snapped out of his <s>murderous</s> thoughts, and stepped aside to let you in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come inside now, it’s late, and we have <em>much</em> to discuss.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your face scrunched up, showing confusion in how he’s acting. You know that’s he mad about your phone being dead, but he’s mad enough to leave the door barely hanging on its hinges? But you knew that arguing or pointing it out would just make things escalate, so you just stepped past and began to make your way up the stairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can feel his eyes bore into the back of your head, but you just didn’t understand <em>why</em>. It’s about more than just your phone, it seemed like he’s been on edge for awhile now. You want to approach him, to ask him what’s wrong, <em>to have him open up</em>, but of course Lucifer being Lucifer, it was to no avail.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You racked your brain as he lead you to his room and began the “conversation” about how irresponsible you were being (really it’s just him getting whatever he needed off his chest and not you giving any input). Was it because of you going out so late? No, you didn’t drink, you and Yuki stayed together the whole night, and you let him know hours before. Was it Yuki? Now that you’re think about it, he has been frowning more it seemed like every time you brought up their name-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pieces are starting to fit together now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh my Diavolo.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t stop the words escaping from your mouth before you could realize it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lucifer, <strong>are you jealous?</strong>”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He choked in the middle of his sentence, and the room went quiet. You’re pretty sure that you can’t even hear him breathing, and his face just went entirely blank, no expression whatsoever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh no, you broke him-</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A gust of wind erupted, so strong that you had to shield your eyes for a second, and when you removed your arm, you were met with massive black wings and a <em>very</em> enraged demon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Excuse me?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stepped back until you stumbled onto the bed, as he stalks closer and closer to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Care to repeat yourself?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You knew better than to respond, and you felt frozen on the bed. You also know that Lucifer won’t attack or try to kill you, but it didn’t take away from the fact that he has moments where he’s very intimidating, one of those moments being <em>now</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s looking down at you like a predator would to its captured prey, his ruby eyes glowing deviously in the dim room. He didn’t stop moving until he was on top of you, caging you in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Me? Jealous?” He scoffed. “I am the <em>Avatar of Pride</em>, the most powerful being in this house, yet you assume that I’m <em>jealous</em> of a demon that’s <em>beneath</em> me? You insult me, MC.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took hold of your chin, “Do you not remember what I said when we made the pact? <em>You are mine and mine alone. Not anyone else’s, but </em><strong><em>mine</em></strong><em>.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt like your nerves were getting the best of you, but you couldn’t force yourself to tear away as he leaned closer. He sealed his lips against yours in a heated kiss, one that you gladly accepted, not before uttering the words that made your heart race even faster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Maybe I should remind you of who you belong to, hm?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Had a fun night, MC?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, it was”, you coughed in your hand. “Very nice, very fun. We had a great time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmmmm...you and Yuki or you and Lucifer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Asmo!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He giggled, “I’m just saying dear. I don’t sense the pent-up sexual frustration from Lucifer anymore, and he seems back to normal and even relaxed. Though I must say MC, I wish that you had spent the night in <em>my</em> bed instead.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you do Asmo.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Besides, I would have covered your hickeys much better-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“ASMO-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“MC, are you ready?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear has never been more true than now, as Lucifer appeared behind you both, placing his hand on your shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh? Oh, yes, sorry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Eh? Where are you two going?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Out.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And without me?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes. Now, leave us be”. Lucifer moved his hand from your shoulder to your own hand, leading you both out the door. You two had plans for the day after the...<em>eye-opening</em> talk from last night, and he didn’t want to waste anymore time than he already had.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>Bonus:</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Asmo waited until he heard the door click, and then quickly whipped out his D.D.D. to text Yuki. He knew that the plan was going to be a success! A tense Lucifer made things more difficult for everyone, and he has too much pride to open his mouth so he decided to step in and team up with Yuki, who already knew about the whole ordeal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lucifer was already on the edge of snapping and letting his primal instincts take over anyway, so Asmo just gave him a little <em>push </em>in the right direction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thank Diavolo the plan worked, or else it would be <em>hell</em> for them both. He did owe Yuki some exposure on his socials in exchange for this and backing off of you now, but it was well worth the trouble.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prompt Scenario #8 with Mammon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt Scenario: “Person B gets into a heated argument with someone. Person B begins threatening them, so Person A picks up Person B and carries/drags them out of the room before anyone gets hurts.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever since the Doll!MC headcanons I have developed a soft spot for soft MC 😌💓 (I am so sorry for the cornyness lol) but this isn’t Doll!MC it’s just a soft MC. Ngl, I didn’t know whether this was interpreted as MC arguing or Mammon arguing and after rewriting this like 3 times I just went with soft MC being the one arguing. They’re still soft so hope that’s okay 😭! Reader is gender neutral!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>You and Mammon went to the café after school to study and do some homework, after he convinced you that the “environment” would totally help him focus (where really it was for just a break and some time to spend with you, but you’re fine with that), and dragged you here. You’re trying to help him with his Hexes and Curses homework, but you two are having too much fun eating the variety of pastries and laughing together, so you suggested a quick break to get back focused.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“See MC, told ya this is a good idea!” Taking a bite of your slice of cake, he leaned back, arms folded behind his head. “And look at how much we’re getting done!” Well he wasn’t wrong, he does seem like he’s understanding the material more, and he’s actually getting some of his work done instead of putting it off like usual. Plus, he’s relaxed, genuinely smiling, and that’s enough for you to be smiling too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well you were right! After all, they don’t call you the Great Mammon for nothing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Y-Yeah! You got that right!” He couldn’t even hide the blush on his face quick enough, but you just laughed softly at him, eating some more. “Now, are you ready to do some more work? If we start now we might have time to-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“Oh my Diavolo, do you ever shut up?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>You both froze, and Mammon looked past your head to pinpoint the source of the voice. Neither of you recognized the demon, but it didn’t take long for Mammon to growl at them. “Oi! Who the hell do you think you’re talking to-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mammon please, it’s okay! I was probably being a little loud”, you tapped his hand and turned to face the demon. “Sorry about that! I didn’t mean to disturb you-”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re really going to listen to this human? What are you, their dog?” He just laughed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. “You’re the <em>Avatar of Greed</em>, supposedly the strongest right under Lucifer himself, and you’re letting <em>this</em> tell you what to do? HAH! <em>How pathetic</em>.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mammon opened his mouth, no doubt ready to argue, but you beat him to it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey! You shouldn’t say that, he’s not pathetic!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He is if he’s lowering himself to your standards. Geez, even following that shady wizard Salmon would've been better than <em>this.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Actually, his name is Solomon, and that's not very nice to say either-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Does it look like I care? Cause I don't. All you humans are the same to me anyway; <em>always beneath me</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You just sighed and turned back around, he isn't worth the trouble. Even after your time down here, while most demons have come to terms with bettering the relationship between you two, some still held onto their beliefs and were highly against it. Mammon was fuming across the table, slamming his textbook closed and shoving whatever papers he could inside his bag. He's trying to keep his cool, but just hearing the words coming out of her mouth is making his patience run thin, and he doesn't need to lose control in front of you. "C'mon MC, let's go."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Huh, Mammon, you sure? We haven't finished our work yet."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's fine, we can do it at home. Besides, it's almost time for dinner and Satan's makin' dried blackberry newt legs, and I don't want Beel to eat 'em all again!" As much as he wants to show this man</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You couldn't stop the guilt from bubbling in your stomach after you saw the fake smile he sent your way, but you understood. Your time was spoiled by this stranger, but you promise to make it up to him in anyway you can! His hand was already on the door, pushing it open-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tch, no wonder everybody sees you as a <em>disgrace.</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah?! Come say that to my fac-” He spun around, moving his way towards the woman-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“What is your problem?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mammon is shocked. You, the most delicate and soft-spoken person he’s ever came in contact with, who <em>never</em> gets in trouble, so kind that he swears that you’re an real angel, who hated any type of conflict, is actively arguing <em>in his defense</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You all are always picking on him, always attacking him for no reason! It's not right, it's not fair, and he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!" You couldn't stop the tears welling up in your eyes. "Why can't you see how much that hurts him? Why can't you bring yourself <em>to care?! Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you have to act so heartless!"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Now the café was going quiet, both customers and employees looking on at the dispute.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're just being so mean, acting so <em>ugly</em>, and for no reason too! You're talking about how much a disgrace he is, but look at how you're acting. <em>If anything, you're the one being a disgrace right now."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you think I'm going to let a weakling like you talk down to me?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you think I'm going to let you keep attacking Mammon?!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it if I do? Cry some more?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"No, but what I <em>will</em> do is- EEP!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You couldn't stop the squeak coming from your lips as you felt yourself being swept off your feet,<em> literally</em>. You got even more flustered when you saw Mammon's exposed chest and felt just how hot his skin was against yours. You felt the breeze of the Devildom air hit your face, and then remember seeing everything in a blur as he took off in the night sky.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"Hey MC, you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mammon stood outside your door with your dinner, fidgeting and shuffling nervously foot to foot. Once you two got home, you stormed to your room, tears barely being held back. He went to follow suit, but was stopped by the others who were both worried and ready to rip him a new one all at once. After being grilled and explaining everything, Lucifer ordered everyone to leave you be for now, and that he will personally see to having this matter resolved. Mammon didn't even eat for dinner, instead taking your plate and rushing to your room, waiting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knocked softly on your door again, with no response. That's fine, he'll wait out here all night if he needs to. "I'm sorry about tonight. I-I messed up, I should have stepped in sooner. I'm suppose to be your protector, <em>your first man</em>, and I screwed that up. How am I suppose to be there for you if I can't even protect ya from something like this?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He doesn't know when the tears started welling in his eyes or when they started to roll down his cheeks, but he didn't care. It wasn't important right now. "Just- I'm sorry, MC. Give me another chance! I care- I care too much about ya to let something happen to you, and I just knew that if we stayed there any longer, <em>I-I don't know what would've happened</em>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And he wasn't lying. He's the brother known for his patience, and the only one besides Asmo that hasn't transformed out of anger to you, but he could feel his restrain slipping away the more he listened to that man. He couldn't remember the last time he lost his temper and transformed besides from today, and the only thing he could think of is getting you both out of that situation, before he does something that he might regret (or at least, regret doing it <em>in front</em> of you).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"And you stuck up for me,<em> for me</em>, of all people. I don't know how many people would do that", he gave a dry chuckle. "I don't wanna lose you, MC. Even if-if you stay mad at me forever, I won't stop protecting you. I won't stop caring for you. <em>I won't stop loving you-</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The door opened and he dropped the food, after you jumped onto him and he had to catch you. His heart cracked after he heard you sobbing, but he was left dumbfounded after you could hear you laughing too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh M-M-Mammon, <em>I love you too!</em>"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>You weren't mad at him, nowhere near. It's just that you could feel your heart breaking every time this happened, and you never understood why people had to make him their personal punching bag <em>all the time</em>. You hated how everyone treated him like he was unimportant, <em>just a waste of time</em>, and you don't know how many times you almost cried because of it. He always tried to brush it off like it was nothing, and show you a quick smile to try and change the subject, but you could tell that those comments do get to him, no matter how much of a facade he tries to put on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Peppering his face with kisses, he didn't have it in him to shove you away (not like he was going to anyway, your kisses are to die for). But you still needed to eat, and he wanted to see your face light up when you see that he saved some leftover cake for you guys to share.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>After he's done getting attacked and berated, you're always there to pick him up afterwards. Hugging him tightly, murmuring words of comfort, anything that can lift his spirits and show that he's cared for. You always do your best to make sure that he knows that he is loved, even if it's just you showing him. You let it be known that he deserves better, he doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, and you always make sure that you do everything in your power to remind him of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He thinks that it’s time to return the favor, and tonight would be a good opportunity to start.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Brothers and Diavolo with Doll!MC who Gets Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not dead but I finally finished the prompt special and opened requests on Tumblr (remember to request something to request it on my Tumblr! Link in bio) I have definitely been waiting to write this 😈😈 Reader is gender neutral!</p><p>CW: mention of blood (nothing graphic) and spoilers for Lesson 16 (Lucifer, Mammon, Beel, and Belphie’s part)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Lucifer</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>Okay whoever is dumb enough to hurt you in front of him deserves this 100%</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The air around this man is already more than intimidating, so whoever tries this is a poor, stupid soul</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>When he saw you fall down the stairs, he felt his stomach turn. He already caught you before you could injure yourself further, but after seeing the blood coming down your face, the damage was already done</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Now, Lucifer is the brother who always has control over himself and what he does. But, we also know that how his temper can get, especially when it comes to his family</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>This demon is dumb enough to push you but not dumb enough to crack a smile in front of him, especially with how tense Lucifer is getting right now</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He sat you up and tried to remember some first aid techniques to stop the bleeding. You’re on the verge of losing consciousness, but you’re okay right now. He’ll take you home, but first-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>His glare is making the demon freeze in place right now, and the anger radiating off of him is <em>petrifying</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>How dare- <em>how dare</em> this fool harm you, in front of him no less?! Did they think that he wouldn’t do anything? That Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride, one of the strongest demons to ever grace the Devildom, would just idly stand by and <em>let this happen?</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He’s stalking towards them, and he can feel his fangs showing and his diamond appearing on his forehead, growling out how they will <em>pay for this</em>-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>But he’s stopped by Lord Diavolo, who was shocked by the scene. You’re unconscious, and Lucifer has this poor student hanging in the air by their uniform, claws ready to slice through them. Needless to say, he understands why his close friend is upset, but for everyone’s safety he should just take you home like planned</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You thought Lucifer was a helicopter parent before? You haven’t seen NOTHING yet</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He would start inviting you more to his room to sleep in his bed while he works away, and it started happening so much that he didn’t even ask anymore and started expecting you to always be in there</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>So instead of him being glued by your side, you’re glued to his. It’s obvious that he can’t let you out of his sight without something happening <s>(again)</s>, so hope you’re ready to see experience Lucifer’s daily routine from sunrise to sunset and a whole new set of rules. Basically playing follow the leader, but with a lot more handholding and kisses</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You had to practically beg to be back into the kitchen, and he only relented when he could be the one to supervise you, and even then he still didn’t want to hold anything sharp or be near anything that could injure you (<s>which is pretty much everything)</s>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The main one to put a stop to his brothers’ schemes, handing out harsher punishments than before each time they try to involve you. This man is not playing any games with anyone</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You know he means well, he was already overprotective from the start, and this is just his way of showing that he cares about you. You can tell every time he gives you that soft look in his eyes, and the regret that he shows every time he catches sight of your bruise. He may not like to be vulnerable, but he couldn’t hide his emotions from you too long. You’re like a weakness to him, one that he isn’t against indulging in</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>And he hasn’t forgotten about that student, <em>oh no</em>. He made sure to have a nice lengthy <strong>chat</strong> with them when you both returned to RAD. You didn’t question it when he informed you that the student had been rightfully punished and no longer an issue, and you tried to ignore the red dots splattered on his shoes, or that sadistic gleam in his eyes...</div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Mammon</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening, <em>this isn’t happening-</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The blood is pouring from your head, and your eyes are closing too fast for him, and his heart <em>stops</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You look lifeless, like when Belphie killed you, <em>when he was too late to save you</em>-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He’ll never forget that image, it’s drilled deep into his mind, forever a reminder of his failure to protect you. And now he failed <em>again</em>-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>This demon is gloating about this, and that’s when he <strong>snaps</strong>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He was already in his demon form and beating the life out of them when he was restrained. Many people were shocked that he was capable of this, that Mammon the scumbag, Mammon the dummy, <em>Mammon the punching bag</em> was capable enough to be this dangerous, <em>this deadly</em>. He’s the second born after all, and he’s the strongest right under Lucifer himself, and he holds a <em>lot</em> in</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He could- he <em>would</em> do a lot more because they deserve it, but just seeing you so <em>still</em>, it snaps him out of it. You’re more important to him than getting his anger out, and you’re the one he needs to be focusing on right now. But rest asssured, <em>this isn’t over</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You thought he was attached to you before? He is glued to your side 24/7 and will <em>not</em> be leaving anytime soon. Ever since you woke up he never let go of you, calling you “his human” and just hugging you tight</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Also if you have to go down the stairs you guys are FLYING no exceptions! The stairs are the devil in his eyes (how ironic) and he will not be risking anything with you</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>If you guys aren’t out and about under his careful and watchful eye (and I mean very careful, he’s like your very own bodyguard but with a lot more growling and snapping on strangers than usual), then you’re in his room doing whatever. Watching movies, playing cards and somehow beating him every time (he swears that he isn’t letting you win! <s>Lies</s>), whatever you wanna do. As long as you’re with him, giggling and safe, he’s happy and stress free</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You mean so much to Mammon MC, he can’t even tell you if he tries. Under his tsundere traits, he really loves you, like <em>really</em> loves you! He’s just so scared of being rejected and losing you a <em>second</em> time. But now that he knows you’ll always be there for him, he’s going to do the same for you (but he already was even if you didn’t like him) He hates looking at that bruise right now, but it’s set as a reminder to not let something happen to you again</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Also, another thing that people forget about Mammon is that he can talk to crows. So it wasn’t much to have them track down the person who caused you pain, and it didn’t take long for him to find them either. He thinks that the aftermath will set a good lesson for everyone else who continues to underestimate him when it comes to you: <strong>don’t</strong>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Leviathan</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>See, this is why he never leaves his safe haven AKA his room!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>After he saw your head hit the ground <em>hard</em>, he was freaking out. He doesn’t know what to do, he wasn’t prepared for this! He tried shaking you to keep you awake, but your eyes were steady closing</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Everything is happening in slow motion. You’re slumped over on the ground while the person who did it is <em>laughing</em> at him</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>If anything, the person who did it should be the one on the ground, not <em>you</em>, not <em>his Henry.</em> It’s not fair, it’s not fair, <strong>it’s not fair!</strong>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The demon stopped laughing when their windpipe was getting crushed by the second. They couldn’t even try to loosen the grip, Levi’s tail is <em>rather</em> strong, and so is he. He is the third strongest out of his family and the Grand Admiral of the Navy, yet people tend to forget that</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Everyone knows how bad Levi’s tantrums can be, but this isn’t just a tantrum, it’s much worse. Had the brothers not intervene, he would have done much worse than summoning Lotan (which he was on the brink of doing anyway)</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>When you did wake up, he was so upset. Of course he let this happen, he’s just a worthless otaku who couldn’t even keep his crush safe-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>OMG why are you hugging him and patting his head?! Quit it- well wait, this does feel kinda nice...Ugh you’re such a normie! Getting hurt so easily and still trying to put a smile on his face. <s>But it does make him feel better</s>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He rarely left his room before, and you guys are definitely not leaving it now. It’s like having a sleepover, but it never ends. That sounds great, right MC? Endless marathons of TSL and other anime, co-op video games, trying on his cosplay outfits that he made <s>(some even made just for you </s>and he needs to cover that bruise somehow), it’s going to be so fun and you’ll be safe with him! Who wouldn’t want that??</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>We all know that Levi is very self conscious. He knows that he isn’t confident like Lucifer and Mammon, or attractive like Asmo, or smart like Satan or Belphie, or physically fit like Beel, he knows. But every time you listen to him ramble on about this new anime show that he wants you guys to binge, or when he rants about a stupid move his teammate did in an online match, he feels valued. He feels <em>loved</em>. And while it’s hard for him to express his feelings, it’s no doubt in his mind that you’re important to him, and that he’s beyond happy that someone like you is his best friend</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>One day he’ll get the courage to say those three words, but he hopes that you already know with everything that he does for you</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>For example, Levi is an aquatic demon, and he has the ability to communicate with <em>all</em> types of sea creatures. Granted, he knows right from wrong, but in his eyes he’s taking care of the problem. So it wouldn’t be a huge issue if he used them to clean up the remaining mess of said problem, right? I mean, his venom can only do so much, and he doesn’t need anyone questioning him, and Lotan does get hungry...</div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Satan</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>He could only see red. Both from his anger surfacing and from the fact that you’re <em>bleeding</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He had his claws wrapped around the neck of the one responsible before they could even <em>think</em> about running. This- this <em>filth</em> dared tried to escape after he hurt <em>you</em>? And they thought that Satan would just let them <em>get away with it?</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>They must forget that he’s the Avatar of Wrath, the one who <strong>doesn’t</strong> show mercy</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He just kept pounding the demon into the ground, over and over <em>and over and over. </em>He didn’t even care about the blood splatter it was leaving on the lockers or on him</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He was <em>this</em> close to finishing them off when he heard you call out for him, and it took everything in him to drop them. He squeezed their neck a final time, not even close to being satisfied with the whimper he heard, and growled out a promise of that he <strong>will</strong> find them and will make sure that they <strong>suffer</strong> before he threw them down. They better count themselves lucky that they get to crawl away in one piece (for now), because had you not been there-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Oh, he is <em>seething </em>the more he thinks about it</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>But you bleeding is a distraction from it, even if it is making his stomach turn, it’s helping him know that he needs to help you now</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He didn’t have to let his brothers know as they came to see what the commotion was, and Lucifer (even if he didn’t want to believe it himself) was anxious that he was the cause of it. But after he saw the hold he had on you and another demon barely clinging onto life, he knew otherwise</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>It was decided that you two going home would be the best course of action (which it didn’t matter to Satan, you both weren’t going to stay here whether it was demanded or not), and he calmed down enough to properly treat you</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You didn’t leave his room for the rest of the day, and he even gave up his bed for you to lie in so that he can do some research. The human body is a complicated thing, but Satan can learn it like the back of his hand just for you. So just go ahead and rest for now MC- or maybe not, you might have a concussion according to this book and if you do he needs to monitor your condition!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Even after you were healed, he didn’t let you out of his sight and daily checkups were a must. Dr. Satan is in the building!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You eventually moved back into your room (you would have stayed longer but he’s a little nervous with his towering stacks of books and doesn’t want anymore accidents), but he practically moved in with you with how much he comes over, either falling asleep at your desk reading a book or falling asleep in your chair right next to your bed</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Very reluctant to have you around stairs, it makes the hairs on his neck stand up. He’ll let you go down the stairs ONLY if you’re holding his hand. If you’re upset with those conditions (spoiler alert you’re not), then you better be ready to learn some teleportation spells (but even then he’s still not leaving your side)</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He doesn’t hold his temper back with the others when it comes to you for the time being. If he even <em>senses</em> that Mammon, Asmo, or Levi is coming to you with something that can cause trouble, he’s growling at them to leave you alone, horns slowly coming out and tail whipping furiously</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>However, he tries not to lash out in front of you. He realizes that he lost control with that demon, and how it could have terrified you had you been fully conscious, but he doesn’t want you to think that he’s just a monster. He wants you to continue to treat him like you do now, and not have the image of bashing someone’s bloody body on the floor repeatedly</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Speaking of bashing someone, Satan made well on his promise of coming back. The demon thought that avoiding coming back to school would save them, but Satan is a genius, and has many associates that he can sweet talk to get what he wants. It didn’t take much to figure out where they went, and he made sure to get out all of his pent-up frustrations from that fateful day. He felt better when he came home, but he needed to take a shower before he went to see you...</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Besides from that, he does appreciate the peace that you do bring him. You just have this aura around you that’s so calming to him, and he needs to steal you away more he realizes</div>
</li>
<li>
<div><s>Also you make better cat-themed desserts than the cafe and he can’t risk Beel eating them all again</s></div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Asmodeus</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>He’s shook, and not in the good way</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He just had your hand in his, complaining about how you cuticles look <em>so</em> good and his is lacking and how guys <em>have</em> to go to the nail salon after class, and then your hand is jerked from his, your form at the bottom of the stairs</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The blood staining your uniform is alarming, but he can’t worry about that now. He’s trying to keep you talking, but you’re already on the verge of passing out</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“MC, you can’t sleep yet! We have plans to go to the nail salon remember? And I need you awake so we can talk about what matching color we’re getting! So what color should we get now, MC? MC? <em>MC!</em>”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He’s trying to keep himself from panicking, but he can’t help it! You’re suppose to be smiling and laughing with you, loving him, but you’re unconscious on the ground, and he’s <em>scared</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Quickly dials Lucifer and tells him the whole situation, and he’s surprised to find himself blinking back tears</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The demon who did this is long gone by the time Lucifer and Diavolo come, but he remembers the face, and he has something <em>exciting</em> planned when he comes face to face with them</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Obviously you have to go home, but Asmo is so distraught that he has to go home with you. But when you wake up, prepare to be tackled to the bed with him crying his eyes out. All you can do is try to comfort him and tell him that okay, giving him little kisses on his cheek</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>But now that the sadness is out of the way (all this crying and worrying is causing him stress wrinkles), it’s time for a makeover/stress relief!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Fashion shows, makeovers, painting nails, face masks, the whole nine yards. All in the comfort of his dazzling room!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>It’ll make you both feel <em>and</em> look better, and honestly you two need that right now. It also gives him the opportunity to cover that unappealing bruise. Your beauty outshines it but it’ll be best to cover it up for your and his sake (mainly his)</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Every time Asmo sees your bruise, he gets upset and he’s tired of being reminded of what happened. He knows that he’s only loved for his looks, <em>his vanity</em>, but you see more in him than that</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You’re...you’re the first person that loves him for <em>him</em> entirely, not because of his features. And when he tells you that he loves you, he honestly means it. He would have never thought he would fall so deep for someone, let alone a human, but...he’s glad that it’s you. He’s <em>happy</em> that it’s you</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Which is why he wants to keep you safe and injury-free. Plus, your skin is too pretty and doll-like to be roughed up!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You guys still go out of course, he just has a better eye on you now. This one incident isn’t going to hold him back for picking out new cute outfits for you!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>And don’t think he forgot about that demon who caused all of this in the first place. He actually waited by their locker, and <em>convinced</em> them to come with him. But what should Asmo do with them? He could always have them steal Beel’s food, annoy Lucifer, say something horrible about Ruri-Chan, the possibilities are endless! As long as they don’t cause him to get dirty, of course</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Or maybe they should do something <em>so</em> <em>severe</em> that they have no reason than to leave RAD forever, or even leave the <em>Devildom</em> forever, depending on how far he’s willing to take it. He’ll do <em>anything</em> if it means you’re safe and he gets to keep you all to himself</div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Beelzebub</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>He thought it was an accident at first, you get so excited about things that you stumble over your own feet sometimes, but he’s always there to catch you or pick you up</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You keep saying that you’re okay as he’s holding onto you, and after he sits you up he’s confused because he smells <em>blood. </em>His heart is beating a little quicker, and you’re not talking anymore, and your head is <em>drooping</em>, and that’s when he sees the blood running down the side of your face</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He’s starting to panic, and he’s so scared that if he tightens his hold against you he’ll just make things worse, that he’ll just <em>hurt you more</em>. But he needs to go find Lucifer, he needs to get you help, you’re feeling so light in his arms and it reminds him of the Celestial War when he witnessed his sister <em>dying</em>-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He hears someone snickering behind him, and that’s when he loses his temper</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You’re a part of his family now, someone that he loves and cares for more than he can describe, and they did this to you? Someone who wouldn’t even squish a bug, someone who made him late night snacks without even asking, always there to give him hugs after his games no matter how sweaty, <em>someone that put his family back together </em>and they did this to you?</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Lucifer and Mammon <em>struggled</em> to hold him back after they found the demon flung through the wall, laying under the rubble. Beel just kept growling, fangs bared and wings buzzing. He won’t stop trying to get out of their hold, and he keeps inching closer and closer to the demon, and it’s only a matter of time before he <em>finishes</em> what he started</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You were already in the infirmary getting treated, and Beel isn’t calming down anytime soon so you were both escorted home</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You woke up to Beel upset and pouting. He’s so worried about you that he couldn’t even eat. <em>Beelzebub</em> could not <em>eat</em>, that’s how you knew this was a something serious</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Poor Beel was so terrified of hurting you himself that he failed to protect you from the people that do want to hurt you, <em>or worse</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>But this won’t happen again, he <em>swears</em>, both to you and himself. Move over Mammon, Beel is officially your new bodyguard!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Wherever you go, Beel is right behind you, literally. He’s like your shadow, just bigger and a lot more...menacing. Also isn’t taking any chances with Mammon’s schemes, just carrying you away before he can even open his mouth about another get rich quick plan</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Speaking of carrying, you are not allowed to walk down the stairs anymore. As soon as you step near some you find yourself in his arms like it’s nothing. Both at home and at school, it doesn’t matter to him</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Also he’s very cautious to have you around people besides his brothers, and the exchange students (but he’s still hesitant about Solomon, anyone who can cook food like him is <em>automatically</em> getting the side eye)</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Also you practically moved in with the twins, and it’s nothing compared to the sleepovers before. Belphie sleeps easier, Beel’s stomach is satisfied (eating your homemade sweets with you is better than everything combined at Hell’s Kitchen, and trust me he knows) he feels all warm inside, and you’re protected. Everyone’s happy!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Beel is a sweet guy, just don’t come in between his family or his food. After that whole incident with the demon, everyone has come to understand that, especially after seeing just how much damage he caused both to the demon and the school in so little time...</div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Belphegor</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>If he was sleepy before, he’s completely awake now</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You’re holding the side of your head, and he can see the blood seeping through your fingers, groaning in pain. You keep trying to say that you’re okay, but your words are starting to slur and he’s getting nervous, he’s getting <em>scared</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>It’s reminding him too much of his worst mistake, of what he <em>did</em> to you, when he <em>murdered</em>-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>No. He doesn’t need to be thinking about that right now, especially when the person who did this is <em>bragging</em> about it while your body is slumped over. Right there, he knows what <em>exactly</em> needs to be done</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Belphie was already in front of them before they even registered it, and didn’t give him any time to form an excuse. His claws were already at their throat, inching deeper and deeper the more they swallowed</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“I should just slit your throat now, it’ll be easy and not a lot of work. But you deserve <strong>much worse</strong> than that. You’ll wish I did by the end of <em>this</em>.”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>After a tap to the demon’s forehead, they just collapsed before him, <em>unmoving</em>. He didn’t even look down when he stepped over them (or rather stepped on them) to get to you. You’re passed out, but still breathing. You can’t stay here like this, and he <em>refuses</em> to tell Diavolo or Lucifer. He’ll figure something out, maybe Satan has some books in his room on what to do...</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>When you woke up, you found yourself wrapped in blankets and Belphie sleeping beside you, arms wrapped tight. You were confused, when did you get home? You remember walking with him down the stairs, but everything was blurry after that. What happen-</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“You’re always thinking so hard MC, you’ll never be able to get good rest if you keep that up. But Satan did say to check on you every couple of hours, so I guess it’s fine. And quit touching your head!”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“Oh, sorry Belphie, I didn’t mean to-”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“Tch, how annoying...”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>But he’s lying. Even as he’s carefully re-wrapping the bandages, he’s relieved that you’re awake, that your eyes are still full of life, not like the dullness that he saw that fateful night</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>When Lucifer finds you he is <em>not</em> happy with Belphie, but he doesn’t care and tells him that everything is already under control and that he isn’t needed. Belphie didn’t miss the scowl that he sent his way, but he just smirked in response. You didn’t need Lucifer as Belphie is already taking care of you, <em>as it should be</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You know how he always carries around his favorite pillow? Yeah he’s doing that with you basically, minus the carrying. You’re practically attached to his side, wherever he goes you’re either right there with him or in his room, which is mainly just you two lazing around or sleeping <s>(as usual)</s>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Honestly, the only demons who he’s okay with disturbing you two is Beel and <em>maybe</em> Satan. Beel because that’s his twin and it’s his room too, and Satan only if he’s checking on you medically or if he has some new ideas to mess with Lucifer. Everyone else is just trying to bother you and be annoying, and you don’t need that</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Of course he blames himself for this! How is he suppose to keep you safe, <em>to make up for his mistake? </em>But then it clicks</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>It’s not the fact that he’s weak, people think that he’s weak. But he realizes that this is fine, <em>he’ll use that to his advantage.</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Diavolo is upset and Lucifer is running out of excuses for him, but Belphie just plays stupid and says he can’t remember how to remove it (even though he does). Let the demon lose some more sleep until they learn their lesson, whether it’s from the constant nightmares or from sleep deprivation trying to stay awake to avoid said nightmares. He’ll remove it when he feels like it, and he doesn’t see that happening anytime soon</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Let people think the Avatar of Sloth is weak, that he’s not a threat, and he can show them exactly how wrong they are. Better yet, this demon can be the perfect example, and many more if they become a bother to you (and him)</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You’re too nice MC, <em>too</em> <em>delicate</em>. You treat him so good, like he’s not a demon, like he’s not the <em>monster</em> who took your life, and he has to thank you for that somehow. He feels like whatever he does won’t be enough for the kindness you give him, but protecting you from others who used to be like him could be a good start</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Also now he can hog all of your head pats and cuddles for himself, and he doesn’t feel bad at all. Everyone else had their time with you when he was locked up, so he’s finally got the opportunity to be <em>selfish</em>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><h2>
      <strong>Diavolo</strong>
    </h2><hr/></div></div><ul>
<li>
<div>First of all...this demon is dumb enough to harm you in front of him??? The Demon LORD???? The FUTURE <em>KING</em> OF HELL??!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div><s>They have more than just a death wish</s></div>
</li>
<li>
<div>It all happened so quick, he just crossed paths with you in the hallways and started to ask about your day (and maybe invite you for a small tea date after school) but he didn’t even get the chance to open his mouth</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>One second he saw your eyes light up and hand extended to excitedly wave, then he saw your fragile form tumbling down the stairs</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Barbatos was soon called to his side as Diavolo saw the red coating his palms and you barely staying conscious, trying to say that you’re okay and not to worry</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>See...he feared that this would be a problem. While Diavolo is a very kind and understanding ruler, there are still some demons out there who think he’s too lenient, too <em>soft</em>. But that’s where people are mistaken. Diavolo is kind, but <em>do not mistake his kindness for </em><em>weakness</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He felt his anger rising, his demeanor starting to crack, but he set aside his emotions. You’re his first priority, and he needs to make sure that you’re okay! He’s still a ruler, and you’re his responsibility <s>(and first love)</s>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>However, he made sure that Barbatos took the demon who did this and kept them in the dungeon until he was done treating you. He won’t let this go unpunished, he can’t and <strong>he won’t</strong>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You’re an important part of the exchange program, and you’re most important <em>to</em> <em>him</em>, and he’s upset with himself that you got hurt. You’re so delicate, and you don’t deserve any of this happening to you, but what can he do? While he trusts the brothers to keep you safe, he wants to keep an eye on you <em>personally</em>, but how?</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Then it struck him</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You liked to stay in the castle, always smiling and having fun whenever you spent time with him there, so why not relocate you there?? It’ll be like an extended sleepover/retreat with just you two!! You guys can do all of your favorite activities and won’t have to worry about going home because you won’t have to leave!! Why didn’t he think of this sooner?!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>The brothers are very upset with this incident, and even more so when he announced this. Diavolo decided that your condition needed to be monitored <em>closely</em>, and since he’s the person directly in charge of the exchange program AND the ruler over the Devildom, there was <strong>no</strong> room to argue. You weren’t going to stay in the castle <em>forever</em>, just until he deemed it right to return to the HoL</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Which would be...some time soon, <s>maybe</s><em>. </em>He’s not really worried about that now, his number 1 concern is you after all!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You’re getting the royal treatment, literally. This is the chance that he gets to pamper you without interruptions and he is not wasting it!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You kept trying to convince him that you’re fine, but he wasn’t hearing any of it, especially after he sees the <em>nasty</em> bruise that was left. “MC, please! You still need to rest. How about I have Barbatos bring us some tea to help, and we can even have the royal staff bring us some outfits of your choosing if you like? Oo, we can even have our portrait painted!”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“Dia, I promise that I’m fine, you have more things to worry about than me-”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>“Nonsense, MC. <em>You’re</em> what’s important to me, now and always. Don’t ever forget that.”</div>
</li>
<li>
<div><s>Even finished it with a hand kiss, UGH he really is a Prince Charming</s></div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Once you did return to RAD bruise free, Diavolo, being the gentleman that he is, walked with you everywhere in the beginning. Coming into the building, walking to class, lunch, even to the student council meeting, he was by your side. But he couldn’t avoid his duties forever (unfortunately), but he always made up for lost time afterwards</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You never realized that when he wasn’t with you, someone else always was. Whether it be Lucifer who miraculously had spare time, or Barbatos who decided to escort you back to the castle to try a new recipe for his Lord, it was always one of them that stayed with you</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Also, it never dawned on you why people were starting to be so nice to you. You thought it was because of what happened, not paying attention to how tense they would get, the <em>fear</em> in their eyes. You did notice that the demon who caused your fall never came back to class, and their desk is starting to collect dust...</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>When you did ask Diavolo about it, he just pat your head and said that what happened was unacceptable and that the demon has been dealt with <em>accordingly.</em>
</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>You don’t need to hear about what <em>really</em> happened to them, he doesn’t want to scare you or taint your innocence! But he doesn’t mind if anyone else hears it, he’ll be <em>more than happy</em> to explain in full detail what happened and what <em>will</em> happen to demons that even <em>think</em> about attempting to harm you or think that he’s “too soft”. They won’t think he’s a soft ruler after that</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>Diavolo is a very sweet man, one that treats you as if you’re ruling by his side as his partner and one that you never have to be scared of, but even you didn’t miss the deadly glint in his eyes whenever he spoke about that demon...</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>But enough about that, he wants to try that new recipe that you made just for him!</div>
</li>
<li>
<div>He enjoys the time that he gets to spend with you, and after this, you’ll be in his company a lot more. He can’t risk having this happen again to his love- I MEAN favorite exchange student right?</div>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>